A Taste of Payback
by TomatoAmor
Summary: Spain finds a new land. He makes plans of conquer and after seeing the young daughter of Aztec, he plans to make her his. Mexico isn't happy about her new fate. She decides to give him a hard time. Can Spain tame the young warrior? If so, how many years?
1. New world, new plans

*Authors note* This story will be from colonized Mexico to present day Mexico. So it'll probably be long. Bare with me! i own no Hetalia but please enjoy

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

_Spain looked around the new land. 'Yes.' he thought to him self. 'This will all be mine', he looked at the vast jungles and the mighty pyramids of the Aztec Empire. "Sir, have you made your decision?" a young soldier asked. "Si. I have Fernando. We will rule this land."_

END FLASHBACK~

Spain looked at the little girl and smiled. "Hola! I'm Espana, but you can call me Antonio". He offered his hand to shake but the little girl only glared at him through big round chocolate eyes. Spain shifted uncomfortably. "Well...Azteca never told me she and Maya had a daughter" the girl cringed. '_How could he say Papa Maya's name so casually after the horror he had to go through before he was ruined.'._ The death of her fathers empire happened so long ago but she still remembered the day clearly. Spains smile started to awkwardly fade. He was getting nervous as he tried to make conversation with the capitol , Tenochtitlan, but all she did was peer into his soul with dark eyes. "I uh...hope you don't mind my men and I visiting your land. It's just so beautiful and-" Spain got caught off. "VISITING! You and your _men_ have been here for three months! Why the hell are you still here!" the girl screamed. Spain looked taken aback but then a smile curved on his lips. ''My my. Such language for a girl who just got out of her toddler ages. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't say such sinful things." She looked disgusted. "Sorry to disappoint you _Espana_, but I can say whatever the fuck I want." she crossed her tanned arms. Spain just continued to smile and he bent down so they were face to face. He studied her features. Copper toned skin, thin eyebrows, full lips, and big brown eyes with a tint of red. Her hair was long and fell to a braid that stopped at mid back. A couple loose strands fell around her face in waves, and the color was pitch black. Spain wasn't going to lie, she was a very beautiful girl. Suddenly he had an idea. He could get rid of Aztec and take the girl to be his colony. With the great empire gone, this girl would be the representative of the whole country, not just one city. He would strip her of her culture and teach her a new way of life. His way. He already had many colonies, but the girl was special, he could feel it. He stroked her face then cupped her chin with his hand. She was strong and stubborn, that meant she was a fighter. He liked that. "Why don't you smile for Mr. Spain?" he was still smiling. "No thank you..." the girl was a little creeped out by the way he was looking at her. He gave a low laugh. "Don't worry bonita. One day you will smile for Mr. Spain" he caressed her smooth cheek. '_She will be mine_' he got up, dusted his knees, flashed a cheerful smile and wave, then went back to his men to tell them of his plan.


	2. Making ends meet

Spain and his soldiers entered the large house of Aztec. A few servants bowed at their presence and others ignored them. Spain walked up to the powerful woman. She was strong and domineering, almost frightful, but Spain kept his head high. "What do you want Espana." the woman said. She looked at him with a straight face. The two were the same height so it was hard for Spain to be the dominant one. Her voice was powerful and firm. The kind of voice that you couldn't help but listen to no matter what she talked about. She had no flaws, a warrior beauty. Nothing like the delicate ladies of Europe. "I would like a negotiation." Spain stated simply. "And what might that be" she was already getting bored of the Spaniard. "Give me the girl" Spain said trying not to falter under her power. "Who? Tenochtitlan?" the woman asked. Spain had to clear his throat. '_Keep it together Espana. Keep it together. But she's so scary! No. Nothing scares me.' _he nodded. "Yes. Your dear daughter" Aztec raised an eyebrow. "What interest is she to you?" she asked standing straighter, now making her a bit taller. Spain swallowed a lump in his throat. "I would like her to be my colony'' he was getting more confident and also stood up straighter then before. Aztec continued to let her face show no emotion. "Is that so? Why do you want her." Spain smirked. "Do not worry about it senora. Just know that when I leave, I will be taking her with me." Aztec crossed her arms. "I don't think so. I will not leave my daughter in such pathetic hands." Spain smiled at that. "That is why I came up with something that is fairly negotiable. Would you like to hear it?" Aztec shook her head. ''I have no interest. I would never give my daughter up no matter what and that is final. Now leave." Spain gave in to her strong will and decided to leave. On his way to the door he thought to himself. _'Damn this woman is strong. I knew this would happen. I really want her. Wait. Do you know who you are? Espana, the great kingdom. Many fear me. Aztec isn't the only powerful one here. Don't back down. If_ _I want something, I'm going to get it. I'm going to show them whose boss.'_ He suddenly turned back around. ''Okay Aztec. We can do this the hard way or the easy way" Aztec looked at the man in surprise. "Excuse me?" Spain walked back to her. "I'm talking about my negotiation. We could do this the hard way or the easy way. Give me your daughter or I will take her from you.'' Aztec let out a chilling laugh. ''Spain, my people and I have been nothing but nice to you and your men since you got here, and you think it's okay for you to come to me asking if you can have my child! Some fools just don't learn do they. You are nothing but greedy. I said no." Spain smirked for the second time during their meeting. "I guess we're going with the hard way. I will get what I want Azteca." the woman narrowed her eyes. "Get over it. The only way you will have my daughter is over my dead body." Spain laughed darkly. "I'm fine with that. I'll tell my soldiers to prepare for war and you tell you warriors to do the same.'' Aztec wasn't worried. She would never leave her daughter. Once the Spaniard left the house, she went to go tell her people to prepare for war.


	3. Tomato Love

As Spain walked out the grand house, he noticed a small figure in the kitchen. He instantly lit up. He told his men to leave without him and that he would catch up later. After they left, he walked casually into the kitchen. "Hola Senorita", he greeted the little girl and came up behind her to see what she was doing. "What do you want Espana", she turned around so she was facing him, a huge frown plastered on her face. Spain noticed she was holding a big shiny knife and subconsciously stepped back. He noticed his actions and stepped forward to regain his masculinity. "I just wanted to see what you were doing", he said never taking his eyes off the knife. _'Should she be trusted with a knife? She's kinda dangerous'. _He put aside his thoughts and moved so he was right next to her. "I'm making a snack. Duhhh." she said plainly. He let out a soft awkward laugh while scratching the back of his neck. He looked at what she was cutting. Thick slices of some round red thing that seemed to have juice in them. He also noticed, that while she was slicing some, she was also biting into one. Kind of like how you eat an apple. Spain couldn't help but smile. He thought she looked absolutely adorable. "You must really like these don't you?". She finished the one she was eating. "Mmmm. No. I don't like these, I love them. They are the best things ever and I'm totally obsessed." she put the slices together and started cutting them into chunks. She put them in a bowl and stored them away only leaving full tomatoes. She started eating another one. Spain looked at them amazed. "Wow..." he breathed out. "What are they?" he picked one up to observe it. The little girl snorted. "You mean you never seen these before? I thought your people were all evolved and shit. It's a tomato" she casually leaned against the stone counter. "Tomato huh? Interesting. So you say you love these things rite?", she rolled her eyes. "Yes Spain. Didn't you hear me? I'm obsessed." Spain let out a sly smile. "Well then tell me bonita, do you think you could ever love me the same way you love tomatoes?" he said as he cooly bit into one. She looked at him disgusted. He soon got very distracted. "HAY DIOS! These things are amazing! Oh my! It's like heaven just exploded in my mouth. I must take some home with me!". The girl rolled her eyes and walked out with her tomatoes. "Wait! Come back!" Spain called after her. She stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "What", she sounded frustrated. Spain walked to her and lifted her chin as he kneeled down. "I wish to tell you something. A little secret about the future", she sighed deeply signaling him to go on. He smiled at that. "OK, in the future, not so far from now actually, you will be mine". She looked at him in surprise and shook his hand away. ''What are you talking about? I will never be yours", he chuckled. "Oh my dear, i'm afraid it's not your choice. You see," he pulled her closer "When I want something, I get it. And _you_, are currently on my wish list. You'll be my little colony. How cute is that.", she stepped away. "Ew" she said a little creeped out. "Oh honey, it doesn't matter if you want to or not remember? I just declared war with your mother and were fighting for _you_. She put up quite a fight. She just wouldn't give you up. So we have to settle this the hard way.'' he explained with a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. She raised an eyebrow. "HA! You'll never win. You can try but like I said, I'll never be yours.", she crossed her arms. Spain laughed when he heard that. "No, no. It's like _I _said. I always get what I want" He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I also don't believe you answered my question. Do you think you could ever love me the way you love tomatoes?" she pushed him away in complete disgust. He stood up and snickered. "Think about it OK?" he rubbed her head as he grabbed another tomato and walked away feeling triumphantly.


	4. A Prize To Be Won Over

You guys I am so sorry. I tried so hard to make this story longer but I just can't at the moment. I promise that when all the drama and action picks up later, they most deffinatly will be longer. And a super sorry for the long wait. Ive been busy but since this is the last week of school, we wont have to worry about that :) and sorry about the line spaces. i tried but didnt like it. maybe next time. thanks for reading and bare with me. please don't give up on me! please review. reviews are great and encouraging for me. i love you all 3 enjoy.

* * *

''Where the hell is she? Why the fuck do they have to do this? It makes no sense! Pshhh. They treat me like i'm just some prize to be won over. Spain's just a greedy bastard who needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself, why can't he just understand that mom would never give me up! But no. He has to be a dumb-ass and declare war on her! They're going to fight for my own damn fate! I didn't even get a say in this. I'm not going to leave mom no matter what. This is so messed up. The Spanish coming over is the worst thing that happened here. I just know it. Everything seems fine now, but wait for it. Just wait. Nothing good can come out of this. Things are going to get ugly pretty soon..." Tenochtitlan rambled to herself as she stomped around the house looking for her mother. _'He's such a creep...'_, the little frustrated capitol thought to herself. She was actually flattered that he would go through such great lengths to have her, but at the same time, she felt disgusted. She threw open the big doors that led her to the garden. She anxiously wandered around the exotic plants until she finally found Aztec by the pond. Tenochtitlan crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly, commanding to be heard. Aztec turned around and smiled when she noticed who it was. "Hello darling. Is there something you need?", the little girl tapped her foot. "Yes. An explanation.", she said sternly. "Excuse me?" Aztec wasn't sure what her daughter was talking about. "You know what i'm talking about. You and Spain.". Aztec's smile faded but then it came back. This time it was soft. ''Honey, listen, I didn't want to fight with him but it's the only way. He just wouldn't listen to me. I would never let you go. Don't worry, we're all strong warriors here. Including you my love. And besides, do you seriously think I would loose you to such a moron?", she asked with a smile. Tenochtitlan couldn't help but smile. "Yea you're rite. He doesn't stand a chance.", then she got more serious, "So you better win", she said pointing a finger at her mothers chest before stomping away. Aztec couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's descending figure. ''What an interesting daughter I have", she said once the capitol was out of hearing range.

Tenochtitlan walked along the market enjoying the sun as she slowly got less worried. She noticed one of Spain's soldiers. She skipped up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Hey...hey. Hey!", the soldier finally looked down at her. "What is it?", he asked annoyed. "What's your name?" she asked kindly. "Fernando." , the soldier answered while he looked at some chili. "Well Fernando, wanna know a secret?" she asked with fake anticipation dripping in her voice. "No" Fernando stated. "Okay okay! I'll tell you!", she moved so she was standing in front him. The soldier rolled his eyes. '_Dios mio. This girl is so obnoxious and tiring. Why does Spain want her so badly? He already has an annoying little brat at home. He doesn't need another one. Know what's that kid's name? I know he's a country...South something. Hmmm what's that name he goes by? Ro...Ro something. Romenino...no. Romantino. Oh no. That's not it. Shit. Why can't I remember!'. _He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Tenochtitlan tugged on him hard so they were face to face. "Did you know that Spain's going to war with my mom?" The soldier looked at her plainly. "No. I didn't know. But i'm not surprised. Let me guess. Is it over you?", he asked boredly. She let out an over dramatic gasp. "Oh my! Yes it is!Your dear country wants ME as his own little colony! But you wanna know another secret?" she said as she pulled him closer. "You guys are going to lose. You're going to loose badly and you'll all have to leave with nothing but the clothes on your back", she said in a low tone while she narrowed her eyes. Fernando looked at her surprised. He was taken aback by the sudden change in tone and it sort of scared him to hear that coming from a little girl. She pushed him back up roughly. ''My people wont let you win" she said before finally walking away, smiling as soon as she turned around. The soldier just looked at her dumbfounded. "What the hell...", he was too confused to even think and left without buying anything.


	5. Prepare Your Weapons

OK so last chapter we saw the soft side of Aztec. aww how cute. Everyone knows conquistador Spain isnt all smiles and is totally badass. so here we get a taste of it :) enjoy.

* * *

Spain sat at the camp with the rest of his soldiers. They were discussing the plans for the war that was to come. A shaky Fernando walked up to them, looking behind constantly to make sure he wasn't being followed. Spain looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Settle down Fernando. Your acting like you have the devil on your trail", other soldiers were now laughing. Fernando looked down at the floor. "you have no idea...", he said quietly while shaking his head. "What was that?", Spain asked asked. Fernando snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing senior, but may I ask a simple question?", he asked his country. Spain thought for a while before giving him a response. "Si, go for it. But it better be worth my time. As you can see, i'm a bit busy", the conquistador gestured to the huge map in front of him. "Well you see, you know I support you in every decision you make. I mean, your my home and I'm very proud to serve you, and I will never doubt you or ever let you fall while i'm alive and," Spain crossed his arms and decided to interrupt the young man. "Fernando, get to the point.". The soldier let out a sheepish laugh. ''Ah si senior. Sorry about that. What I am trying to say is...hmm how do I put this? Well, do you really need this? I mean, the girl. Is it that important that you have to go to war for just this one girl? Don't you think you have enough colonies?" Spain stood up and walked over to the man and stood in front of him. He had a serious and intimidating look on his face. "Fernando, are you questioning me? Does my best soldier not have faith in me?", Fernando started to freak out. "Oh no senior! I-I would never! It's just," Spain shut the man up. "I hope your not. And you better feel damn lucky I like you." Spain's voice was lower now with a tone that would make you piss your pants rite then and there. "Because if I didn't and you had the balls to question me, that wouldn't be good would it? Of course not. I don't think this really concerns you. Yes I need her and that is my own personal business. None of you need to worry your little hearts out about it. Who cares how many colonies I have. The more the better am I rite? I am the greatest power in the world and the more places I conquer, the more powerful I will be and the more people will know it. Especially that bastard England. I know you guys will do whatever it takes to make sure we win. You guys are the best and toughest soldiers are you not? We are so big and strong! No one stands a chance between us. And you better make sure the Aztecs know that by the time we leave with their most prized possession.". A couple of cheers were heard as the Spaniards raised their drinks in agreement. "Oh and Fernando... she is more then just a little girl. She is greater than that. I need her and I will have her. She's an interesting person..." Spain drifted off into thought. He suddenly remembered where he was. "Oh, sorry about that. So yea. None of you better ever call her 'just a girl' and we better win. If we don't, you'll never hear the end of it", he said darkly before disappearing into his tent. His soldiers stood there frozen unsure of what to do. Fernando decided to end the silence. "You heard him! WIN!" he waved his arms and left the big meeting tent.

That night, Spain went to the tent of the head of his military. "Senior Cortes? I was told you wanted to speak to me" Hernan Cortes looked up when he heard his beloved countries voice. "Ah si, sit down". The two conquistadors sat. "So tell me España, did our plan work?" Spain's face lit up. "Si! It did! It took a while but I finally got her to agree to war." Cortes let out a chilling laugh when he heard the answer. "Those fools...and are they expecting a fair war?" Spain answered with a quick nod. "Great. That's excellent. You know why? Because if they expect us to be fair, our invasion will be most successful. Set up a date for our first 'battle' and make sure it's no time soon. We will invade before said date and they'll be so surprised and unprepared that we'll defiantly win. I mean, we'll win either way, but this way, our victory will be greater. I want land and you want a colony. We will get what we want. They'll never see the invasion coming! Those Aztecs will suffer for thinking they stand a chance against us Spaniards. Let me give you some advice España. That is how you get them. That is how you come out a winner. You lie to them about being fair, then, you get them when they least expect turn their friends against them and use that to their advantage. In the end, I will have led your greatest and _easiest _conquer, the king is proud of us, and you will get your dear colony. Will they forgive us for cheating? Of course not. Will we care? Of course not! Why should we care about how they feel when in the end we rule and control them. It's a happy ending! Well...for the Spanish it is. A TOAST! The invasion will begin February 1519!" the two toasted to what was soon coming.


	6. Spying on the Spanish

A couple months past since Aztec and Spain declared war. Aztec sent Tenochtitlan to go outside and get some fresh air, and to come back home with a bucket of water. The little girl walked outside holding the clay pot that was half her size. Any other kid her age would've fallen under its weight, but not her. She was actually capable of doing things most kids couldn't do. This was because she was a capitol. All of the very few capitols and all the countries aged differently. She has been around much longer then all the adults but she portrayed the body of a five year old. She was basically immortal. She walked along the outskirts of town and slowly entered the jungle. The jungles have been banned since they entered war. No one was aloud to enter. If you enter, you will suffer great consequences. No one dared to enter. Except for Tenochtitlan. She was scared of nothing and she was a great troublemaker. One of the servants has a son that was just as two would get into all sorts of mishaps that would drive there parents crazy. Now, he is an adult gone for training to defeat the Spanish. She wandered around the familiar jungle gazing at all the marvelous plants and wildlife. She wandered deeper to where the pyramids were in site. She looked at all the Mayan pyramids. They were still standing tall even though Maya had died many years ago. She kept walking, cautious of all the snakes and spiders, not wanting to step on them. She heard voices coming from the left side. She slowly and carefully followed the voices. She saw a couple tall figures standing in the middle of the jungle. "Who could that be? They have to be Spanish. Everyone else is to scared to come here". She came closer and hid behind a bush that perfectly covered her tiny body. She peeped through an opening and was able to see the figures perfectly. She studied their faces. That Fernando guy had a drink in his hand and a small blush across his cheeks due to all the alcohol. There was another guy but she didn't recognize him. He was laughing as he leaned against a tree. She decided he was just a random soldier, and she was right. Her stomach curled in disgust as she recognized the next guy, Hernan Cortes, their leader in this whole 'discovery' mission. Tenochtitlan could find many things to make of him for, but at the moment, it wasn't important. She looked to the fourth and last figure and her heart immediately stopped. There was Spain, standing directly behind the sun with his shirt off. Tenochtitlan just stared with her eyes wide open. She didn't know he could have such a nice body. Fair white skin with a tint of color, he had tanned a bit from the sun down here, amazing muscles outlined his chest with toned abs and strong biceps on his arms. Not to bulky and not too lanky. Just perfect. She was impressed. She noticed his pants were a little low. Her eyes started traveling dangerously low to a place were no little girl would dare to look. '_Oh please no Tenochtitlan! Stop! You do not care about his body or how much his low pants will allow you to see! Just look away. OK yea there we go. Don't let your eyes reach his pants, look up.' _Her heart was pounding and she was in shock with herself that she just did that. Her eyes slowly made their way up and landed on his face. A big goofy smile was plastered on his face and his green eyes shone with happiness. _'Let's not forget, that nice body belongs to THAT horrible idiot', _she couldn't help but smile at her thought. The little girl focused on their conversation. Fernando was busy laughing. "So España, are you planning to take the girl home for that little Italian boy who lives with you?".The random soldier started laughing at Fernando's question. Spain raised a playful eyebrow, "No Fernando, she is not for Romano. Why would I do that! They're too young!", they were all laughing by now. Tenochtitlan sat there frozen. They were talking about her. And who was this Romano kid? The random soldier put a hand on Spain's shoulder. ''Oh I think we all know that your never too young to get laid. And they boy is already girl crazy. Besides, don't you think it'd be good for the boy. You know, to have a pretty girl his age around him." Tenochtitlan held on to every word that was coming out of their mouths. "You guys are crazy you know that? Me having her has absolutely nothing to do with Romano. I will have to keep an eye on them though... You don't think they'll end up liking each other do you?" Spain suddenly got worried. "Eh. You can never tell these things España. She's a very pretty girl. But I don't think Romano will be of any interest to her. At least, not anytime soon. I don't think she could fall for a lazy boy who spends his days eating and sleeping. We have a better chance of her killing the poor boy! But as they get older and are still under your control, I would keep a very good eye on them. Wouldn't want them teaming against you or something along those lines." Cortes advised him. "Yea I guess your right." Spain's smile came back as he stretched. His warm eyes landed right on her eyes. She held her breath. Had he spotted her? Or was that just a universal coincidence. He turned back to his men. "Come on. Lets go back to the camp before Fernando passes out drunk". As soon as they were out of site, Tenochtitlan sprang to her feet and ran out of the jungle. She started to worry about her fate if her mother lost. The fact that the conquistadors were OK with her becoming a sex toy sent chills down her back. She had heard Spain tell them that it wouldn't happen and something told her he wasn't lying. Her worry died down a bit. She walked to the lake, got some water and went home.


	7. Conquer

_February 1519, a bright sunny cheerful day gone wrong. A day that started from the chirping birds flying ahead and many laughs, ended as a day where the city burned in flames and fearful screams echoed to the heavens. The Spanish have invaded._

* * *

It was now August 13, 1521. The Aztecs have been spending the past three years fighting to the death in a horrible war against the Spanish. The city of Tenochtitlan was covered in blood, fire, and death. As for the girl, she caught a cold and all the smoke gave her lung problems. She spent her days stuck in her room coughing and wheezing. Every once in a while she would puke up blood. But she refused to just lay in bed. She didn't let her sickness get the best of her. She wouldn't let herself get weak. The weak one was Aztec. She caught an even worse illness where all she could do was lay in bed and had no energy to get out. Many more cities were being burned out and the Spanish have figured out ways to turn villages against their loyal empire. Tenochtitlan stared out her window in sorrow as she witnesses her peoples deaths. A ginormous pain in her heart was there to stay forever. Her people were more than just people. They were her family. The pain in her heart was emotional and physical. Each waking day, she could feel her beating getting harder but slower. Each beat sent sharp pains through her body. All she could do was watch and pray to the Gods for an end to her horror. She had tried to do something about it and escape but had to be locked inside because she was ill. "I swear Spain. If we both live through this, I will give you a bigger hell then you've ever been through". She made it a promise and stored it in her brain. Even as she slept, screams and images of dying warriors raced through her mind. "It's all your fault Spain. If you and your people weren't so greedy, I wouldn't be sick. Mom wouldn't be sick. Innocent people wouldn't be getting murdered. The empire wouldn't be burning in flames. My people wouldn't be scared to close their eyes. There is nothing I hate more then you. And I'll let you know that. Some day.", she saw a young man carrying a giant Spanish flag around the city to remind the Aztecs who they were up against. The little girl couldn't help but look in disgust. "I'm going to burn that flag some day. Right in front of Antonio's face. I'll burn it to ashes just like he burned my city to ashes". She looked around her beloved city. The capitol of the empire. What was once one of the most beautiful places, was barley recognizable. A place that bloomed with flora and fauna, giant pyramids and crystal clear rivers was gone. All the buildings were burned down and it smelled of rotting bodies. Black and gray covered everything and the only color the city had was coming from all the fire. Tenochtitlan knew this for a while but was too afraid to admit it. She thought maybe there would be a turning point. She kept hope even though she knows that turning point would never come. It is too big and obvious to ignore and she had to finally admit it. The Aztecs were loosing. Life as she knew it was coming to an end. She would belong to Spain, and soon. She ran to her mothers room, wanting company because she didn't know how long either of them had. "Mom!" she ran to the bedside. Aztec looked worse then ever. Almost like she was dying. she clenched her mothers cold hand in her own. "My dear daughter. I want you to know that whatever happens, I am so proud of you, and so is your father. I could never ask for a better daughter. You are strong and brave. A warrior at heart. Promise me to stay strong for yourself and your people. I will always love you and remember to do what makes you happy. I just want you to be happy no matter what it is." Aztec said her words slowly and softly but they had a strong meaning that was heard. Tenochtitlan held her mother close in a comforting hug. The two of them looked at each other deeply smiling warmly. "I love you too mom. I will make you even prouder and I won't let people forget about the Mayan and Aztec ways". She gave her mother a kiss on her forehead as a frightened soldier rushed in. "Aztec! They're here and they are coming for you!", after the warning, he ran out to find cover. Aztec grabbed her daughters arm. "Run Tenochtitlan. Run with the heart of a million of spirits and don't look back." Tenochtitlan hesitated. "But mom!". Aztec grabbed her face and softened her voice as she stroked her daughters cheek. "I will always be with you. You will do many great things I just know it! But right now, you have to leave. Here," she took off her ruby ring and gave it to her. The ring was too big so Tenochtitlan stored it away. Aztec gave a final look at her and kissed her cheek. After that, Tenochtitlan ran. She didn't run out though. She ran into a secret tunnel in Aztec's room that led straight out the house. She stayed near the opening and kept the door at a crack. Just then, Spain, Cortez, Fernando and another soldier burst through the door. "Hola Aztec. Lovely day isn't it?" Spain asked smiling. He was carrying a giant battle axe that was taller then he was and it was covered in blood. He stepped closer to her as Tenochtitlan watched trying not to be heard. "I think...today's the day. Today, I will defeat you and will have your daughter. I can smell it.", Aztec raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What else do you smell?", Spain's smile faded. "Are you mocking me? Let me tell you something. Your petty people never stood a chance. And the thing that kept us all humored during this war, was the fact that you actually thought you could defeat me! Oh you Aztecs are some funny people. I actually thought we could settle this in a less bloody way, but you know what? As easy as this was, I actually enjoyed burning you to ashes". He crept closer to the bed. "Spain, why do you still want this place after it's been destroyed?" Aztec asked crossing her arms. "We will remodel it! We will take everything you have and make it ours. And your too sick to do anything about it. Oh what a shame.", Spain laughed as he now stood right next to the bed. Aztec rolled her eyes. "You guys are so ridiculous. You'll see some day, things won't go your way and you will be the one in pain." Aztec kept her voice clear even though she was sick. "No Aztec. I always get my way. You should know that by now. Anyways i'm pretty sure you know why we came to you and where this is going," Spain held his axe in both hands "Say what you have to say because your time is up". Aztec let out a cold laugh. "Actually, I have a couple words to say. So you plan to take my daughter and form her into a perfect colony and live happily ever after? I highly doubt that. Especially the ever after part. If you plan to tame her, good luck. Your going to need all the luck you can get. I am OK with leaving. I have faith in my daughter. She will never give you what you want.", Spain gave a questioning look. "What? Ahhhh never mind! Enough talking! Good bye Aztec Empire.", and with that he brought his axe down on her sending Aztec to her death. Tenochtitlan stopped breathing as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She wanted to run out and punch Spain with all her might, but she knew she couldn't. Her mother was gone. The last person who gave their all to protect her and make sure she was happy and healthy was now dead. First her father, and now her mother. Both had died innocently and for pointless reasons while their child was so young. Eight years old and she saw her mother get murdered by a man who would soon claim her. Spain gave her yet another reason to hate him. She felt so empty and alone. Spain stood there with a giant smile plastered on his face as he wiped his brow. "Good job España. You got rid of Aztec and the girl is now yours and the land is now ours. Now, if you excuse me, i'm going to tell the news. Get the girl and meet me on the ship so we can finally go home.", Cortez ordered. "Si senor. I'll find her.", Tenochtitlan took that as her cue to run out. She ran as fast as she could, letting her feet carrying her all the way to the jungle. Her sickness did not let her run to her full potential but she still tried her best. She ran deep into the jungle and noticed she was running out of breath. "Damn this cold.", still, she kept running. She reached the end of the jungle and hid behind a pyramid grabbing her chest trying to find the strength to regain her breath. She finally returned to normal as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Screams, fire, fallen warriors, blackness, hate, loss. Thoughts of what was to happen to her and what was in store for her future. The worst one was that she kept getting images of Spain's axe coming down on her mother. She lost the only loved one she had left. She felt as if she could no longer love. It seemed rational to her. Since she was going to be stuck with Spain, there would be nothing to love for her. A future with no love. Suddenly the noise of leaves crumpling tore her out of her thoughts and what she least hoped for happened. Spain popped into view. "Hola! Your a very hard person to find you know that?", he was still holding his axe, fresh with Aztecs blood. "I am in such a good mood. And who could blame me". He sat down next to her and managed to put her in his lap. "You are mine. Hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Do you?", he was petting her soft hair, she tried to escape but his grip was to strong. "Go away bastard". Spain frowned. "Hey now, is that anyway to talk to your boss? I think not. I have business to attend to about you but don't worry, i'll keep you posted.", he leaned in close to whisper in her ear "But rite now, we have to get on my ship". He took her of his lap so he could get up. She shot daggers at him with her eyes but he only picked up his axe and extended his hand to her. She was mature enough to know that trying to run again wouldn't get her anywhere. She didn't want to give him the pleasure or entertainment. She shook away his hand and got up herself. He held out his hand again so he could lead her out of the jungle. She just walked ahead of him ignoring him. "I don't fucking need an escort", and with that, the two made their way to the ship. They stopped in front of a glorious ship with white sails that had red crosses on them. A ladder came down to help them on. Spain led her through a hallway with only two rooms. One on each side. "Well, this is your room. This one is my room so if you need anything at any time, you don't need to go far. Don't hesitate to get me. Your new life as my colony starts now! Exciting rite! OK. Get comfortable and explore or whatever. The dining hall and kitchen isn't that far from here. You'll find it easy. Just go if you get hungry. Oh and before I forget, Your new name as a country is New Spain. Cute right? Named after me! And your human name is Esmeralda Carriedo. I gave you my own last name to make you more of my own. Off to Spain! Good night amor!". He ran off to his business leaving Esmeralda there with her mouth wide open. She let out a frustrating scream as she kicked her door. "AHHH! NEW SPAIN! This cannot be happening. Oh please someone help me. I belong to him! I officially belong to him and my mothers dead and im on a ship to Spain! This has to be a nightmare. New Spain! That's horrible! Fuck my life". She went in her room and slammed her door as she cried her self to sleep. Better to let the tears out now instead of bottling them up and explode unexpectedly, and no one could see her. She had to be strong and accept her fate. "Spain's hell, here I come", and with that, she fell into slumber.


	8. Do You Remember

That night she had a strange dream that sent Tenochtitlan way back int the past. Before the Spanish came and everything went wrong.

_She was running through a prairie in the northern lands with a young boy her age. He was a bit taller then her and had blazing blue eyes that hypnotized you if you stared too long and dirty blond hair with a stubborn strand that stuck all the way up. The kids laughter seemed to fill the air with delight. The grass was yellow and long with little daises sticking up every here and there. They ran from nothing in particular. They ran because they were worry free and were able to have fun whenever they wanted. They boy playfully pushed her down a hill as she was inspecting a daisy. She screamed in surprised but her fast reflexes made her grab the boys hand as they both tumbled down the hill in delight. They landed on the bottom of the hill with grass and daises stuck to their hair. The two walked over to an oak tree and sat under it. The boy subconsciously started picking off all the daises out of her hair. She giggled softly as he concentrated on the little flowers. He laid down taking her with him and wrapping an arm around her. She was about to fall asleep when the boy opened his loud mouth. "Hey Xochi," he called her by her Aztec human name. The little girl looked up at her friends face. The face that was usually bright and cheerful, was hard and distant. His crystal eyes seemed thoughtful. "Do you ever, oh I don't know, think about the future?", she thought over his question for a while as he softly rubbed her back, a thing he usually did when they would have sincere moments. She looked up at the clear sky, then back at him. "No. What do you mean?", she wasn't sure where the sudden seriousness was coming from and it through her off because her friend wasn't a serious person. He was always easy going and a ball of sunshine. "Well...have you ever stopped to wonder about what we would be like in the future? What the world would be like?". The two kids knew nothing of the world so she wondered why he was thinking about this. He carried on. "If we'd be all alone, if we never grow to be adults, if we get overthrown or die! Or if we get conquered and can never escape!". The boy was now obviously panicked. She grabbed his face in between her hands and cooed him. "Hey, don't worry. We are perfectly fine. As long as we stick together, everything will be just fine", she lightly kissed his forehead and went back to her spot lying on the ground. He calmed down and wrapped her around him. "Your rite Xochi. As long as we stay together, forever. I will never leave you and i'll make sure to protect you from horrible villains and big scary things!", the little girl couldn't help but laugh as she laid in the boys protective arms. "And i'll do everything to make sure your happy because me and you, we're a team. We are one and besides...", he paused to give her a light peck on the nose "I love you". The little girl snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you too", she said as she finally fell asleep. Then everything faded away._

"Alfred". She woke up with a start as the boys name escaped her lips. The memory was still very clear in her mind. She hasn't seen the boy in ages. The dream was the last time she ever saw the boy she loved so dearly. He was like a brother to her. Always there for her and doing everything in his will to keep her happy. Soon after that, the Spanish arrived and she was never free to go visit her precious Alfred and he wasn't allowed to visit. Another reason to yet hate Spain, he took away her best friend. After a while, she didn't have time to reminisce over the boy, but she never forgot about him. He was just stored away in the back of her mind. Esmeralda could feel nostalgia creeping up on her. She missed him so much. He was her pride and joy. Everything was forgotten when they were with each other, like it was just the two of them. She looked around her room as she thought about how Alfred was doing and what he looked like, if she would ever see him again. She kept seeing those shining blue eyes smiling at her lovingly. She sighed deeply as she got out of bed to look out the window. The sea was a calm deep blue and it was already morning. She could hear the crew's voices outside and a growling stomach told her she was starving. She walked outside the door only to be face to face with Spain's door. She rolled her eyes and walked along the long hallway. She opened another door and was confronted by the sunlight. She had to blink a couple times before she was OK. Everyone stopped to look at her. A cheerful Spain popped out of the crowed and ran up to her and crushed the poor girl in a bear hug. She clamped up not able to move or breathe with her arms pinned to her side. "Esmeralda! Oh my dear Esmeralda! How was your night? Good rite? Of course it was!" She was finally able to push the man away and put her hands on her hips. "I'm hungry", she said bluntly. Spain gave her a questioning look, confused by the randomness. Then his face lit up as he caught up with the situation. "Oh! your hungry!" he let out a laugh as he bent down to look at her stomach. "Is that true tummy? Do want some of Spain's food?" . Esmeralda looked at him disgusted before pushing him away hard. "Yes I am. Now stop making a damn fool out of yourself and get me some damn food." Spain stood up and straightened himself up. "Um...OK then. Right. Follow me!". He led her to the kitchen so she could have some food. she sat and watched the cooks prepare her breakfast as Alfred's laughter ran through her ears constantly. She couldn't help but smile at her memories with the American.


	9. Good Night

hmm so does anyone have any ideas how its gunna go down when mexico finally meets romano? how bout this, i have an idea but if i really like yours...ILL USE IT! and put your name in the authors note to give you credit

* * *

New Spain somehow managed to spend the whole day peacefully and undisturbed. It was now sunset and the sky was covered in shades of pink and orange. Esmeralda stared into the vast open sea leaning on the edge of the ship. The ocean spraying her tiny figure ever so lightly, refreshing her. She looked over to where Spain was. He seemed to still be busy, though the smiling moron from morning was replace with a yawning exhausted Spain. He looked like he could pass out any minute, and this was perfect for Esmeralda's little plan from hell. The more tired the Spaniard was, the better effect. All she had to do was wait for him to go to bed.

A couple hours passed and the Spaniard looked beat with exhaustion. He told his men he was going to sleep and Esmeralda ran to her room and pretended to be getting ready for bed. She put her long wavy hair down and pulled on a nightgown that was stored for her in a closet. She was sitting on a chair by the window brushing her hair. It was already untangled but she kept brushing invisible knots waiting for Spain to come say good night. Finally he knocked and came in. "Oh, Esmeralda, I see your brushing your hair," he paused to let out a loud, heavy yawn."Are you ready for bed too?", he looked at her through half lidded tired eyes. He honestly did look sleep deprived. Esmeralda could tell he needed sleep as soon as possible, but she did'nt care. For her, everything was going perfectly according to plan. "Yeah! Can you tuck me in?", Spain couldn't resist the offer and trudged his way slowly to her. "Of course princesa. I will gladly," another yawn, "Tuck you in. come here". He lifted his arms so he could lift her up. "No Spain. I was actually wondering if...if you could give me a piggy back ride!", Esmeralda quickly came up with a way to stall the sleepy Antonio and hoped he wouldn't say no. She looked at him with big pleading eyes. Antonio rubbed her silky hair "I'm so sorry, I truly am, but I don't have time for this rite now princesa. You see, I am very tired and need my rest so I can be strong and healthy. You should get your rest too". He began to exit the room when Esmeralda panicked and ran in front of him. "NO!", Spain gave her a questioning look. "No? Do you not wish for the both of us to become big and strong?". He began to laugh but it was replaced with a long yawn. "No, it's not that. It's just...", the little girl thought fast before throwing her self at Spain and sobbing hysterically into his chest as she clenched on to his shirt. "I-its just that...no one ever has the time for giving me piggy back rides! They're always too busy for me a-and I thought you would be d-d-ifferent because you said if I ever needed anything, I could come to you! But I guess your rest is more important then my happiness! Y-your just like the rest!", she screamed her words and pretended to be really sad about this. The truth was, she always got piggyback rides, but she just needed to keep Spain from his slumber for a while. Spain was shocked by her fake words and tears and believed every bit of it. He knelt down to where they were eye level and wiped away a fake tear. "There there princesa. It's okay. I will always have time for you. No matter what. And nothing could ever be more important then your happiness.", he gave her big warm hug and Esmeralda gave everything she had not to push him away. She looked at him with a hopeful face. "Really? Is that true?", she still held his shirt in a bundle as she looked up at his loving green eyes. "Si! Of course it is princesa. It took me three years to finally have you and I will do everything I can to make you grow big and healthy. Now, how bout that piggyback ride?". New Spain let out a pretend laugh as she hopped on his back. Spain tried his hardest not to pass out on the floor as he crawled towards her bed,_ 'Thank God she's not heavy like Romano...'_ he thought to himself. The two finally came to the bed and he set her down on it. "Anything else you need?", Spain asked between yawns as he pulled the soft blankets over her. "Well...just, just remem...remember to h-have a good night okay...Ill see you in the morning", Spain's words droned on due to how tired the man was. He tucked in the sheets around her. "There. Anything else before I go to sleep?", Esmeralda shook her head no and Spain got the message. "Alright princesa, buenas noches.", he got up and blew out the candle. "Yeah, good night" Esmeralda said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She watched as he closed her door and she could hear his door opening and closing. "Pshh sucker! Yeah, it's gunna be a good night alright", Esmeralda laid there laughing as she realized how easy keeping Antonio up was going to be. She waited a couple minutes before taking in a gulp of air and calling out at the top of her lungs "SPAIN! SPAIN COME HERE! SPAIN I NEED YOU! SPAIN!". A dreary Spain busted through the door. He was seconds from sleep until her piercing screams overwhelmed him. "Si...what is it?", he rubbed his eyes lazily. "I can't sleep", Esmeralda looked over at him trying not to laugh as she put on her best poker face. Spain took in a deep sigh and ran a hand through his curly hair. "And why is that Esmeralda?", the impatience in his voice was barley there but Esmeralda could hear it and it only encouraged her. "Well, I can't sleep because these pillows aren't comfortable. Can you fluff them?", Spain looked at her for a long time before responding. "Why didn't you say so when I asked if you needed anything else?", Esmeralda pretended to shift around uncomfortably. "Well, because I just noticed it after you left. Please fix it", he sighed deeply and looked at her with impatience written all over his face. "So...why can't you just do it yourself princesa, please. I need to go to bed", she looked up at him with huge pleading eyes. "It's just that the way you tucked me in, it was so perfect and I felt so comfy, except for the pillow of course, and I didn't want to loose you lovely work, so please..._España_, fluff my pillow?", she tried to pronounce his name in spanish perfectly, knowing that would really get it. It must've worked because when she said it, it easily rolled of her tongue and Spain's green eyes lit up in orbs of admiration. "Oh well okay! How could I ever say no to you princesa", he ran to her as fast as his tired legs could take him, which wasn't very far. He carefully removed her pillow and fluffed it this way and that. He berried his face in it before giving it back to make sure it was fluffy enough. Spain put the pillow back under her head and smiled down at her. "There, fluffed with love. Is it okay?", she moved her head around testing it. It was very comfortable. She looked up at him and saw in his eyes the hope to return to bed. "No. It's not fine. Fix it", Spain let out a low groan but smiled anyways. She was too cute to disappoint, and the way she pouted was enough to make him melt. By the next thirty minutes, Spain was not where he wanted to be. He wanted to be dreaming away whatever night he had left, but instead, he was going back and forth fluffing pillows and fixing blankets. "Spain! I'm thirsty! get me some water! And I want it cold this time!" Spain came running in. "Your thirsty again? Your going to have to go to the bathroom pretty soon", Esmeralda looked at him with a helpless look. "Yeah, and when I get back, you have to tuck me back in. You know, in your oh so special way that I absolutely love". Spain rubbed his droopy eyes but still managed to smile at his new colony. "Of course, anything for you princesa". He slowly trudged his way here and there, trying so hard to stay awake for Esmeralda. He looked up at the sky "damn, you have to be kidding me man", it was dawn time and he hasn't gotten any sleep what so ever. He made his way to Esmeralda so he could tuck her in. "Buenas noches Espana. Thanks for everything but man am I tired! So im going to sleep", Spain's heart fluttered as she laid there innocently. "Ah, your so cute", he exited the room happy to finally get to his big warm bed, but passed out in the middle of the hallway where he was woken up not much later to attend to work. With all that work, Esmeralda realized something. She realized that Spain will always cater to her every wish no matter the situation. She was going to use that to her advantage.


	10. Romano, Meet New Spain

THE CHAPTER WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!...So I decided to anser your questions because I felt bad about not answering them :( please don't think I don't love you or anything because I most definatly do! Your reviews always make my day XD so...number one: What happens when she meets Romano? Read the chapter honey! It's in here my love. number 2: can Mexico make food randomly appear? Of course she can! Chilis and tomatoes. I might not say when at times though, but if you think the scene will play better with a random chili or tomato on her head, go for it! number three: I got a question about her growth. Yes she will age. I figured it took a loong ime back the to get from Mexico to Spain and her sudden upgrade would help her growth. NOTE: I WONT ANSWER SPOILER QUESTIONS! I won't do it! I can't! if you asked a question like a spoiler (ae: will they get along, will they fall in love, whatll happen next...) i wont anser them and youll have to read the next chapter :P. So, I'd like to give thanks and credit to The Almighty Pyro for helping on this chapter! I asked for help on when Mexico and Romano meet and when I read your idea, the scene just magiclly played in my head. I changed it up just a little tiny bit. barely. but yeah your the one with the most reviews so...*gives a tomato* Enjoy my loves~and keep reading,reviewing, asking questions and living 3

* * *

A couple years had passed out on sea. Somehow, Esmeralda managed to grow. Her growth should've been stunted, making her probably the physical age of nine due to her being far away from home. But the sudden upgrade from capitol to country, made her hit a growth spurt and she is now the physical of eleven. After a while though, her growing returned to normal.

* * *

New Spain stared up at Spain's annoyingly happy smile. "Hola princesa! Do you know what today is?", Esmeralda looked up at him with a blank face. "I don't know...someones birthday? One of your weird religious holidays? Just tell me", Spain let out a cheerful laugh. "Oh Nueva España, your so cute! But okay fine I'll tell you! Today...ready for it? Today is the day we finally arrive at Spain! Aren't you excited!" Esmeralda looked around her. The ocean had been peaceful and she had to admit, his men were interesting people. She really liked the sea, but it was getting boring. "Hmm, I guess so. But only because I'm tired of being on this damn boat", she looked back up at Spain, who was standing too close for comfort. He looked as if he was going to explode with joy and energy. "Yay I'm so happy! I get to go home! And you too! Oh and you'll finally meet Romano!", Esmeralda decided to interrupt him. "Umm, does Romano live with us?" A spark lit up in Antonio's face. This was the most curiosity he's ever seen in her. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. "Haha si! Of course he does. He's also my colony. Hmmm, he should be your age actually, but a bit older", New Spain listened as Spain tried to tell her about the boy she would have to live with, or deal with. "Oh really? What's he like?", Spain scratched the back of neck trying to come up with the rite words to describe the little fire ball. "Umm, his names Romano, actually, Italy Romano. He represents the country of Italy but it's split in two halves. He's the southern half of Italy. His human name is Lovino Vargas...", he looked at Esmeralda who nodded, telling him to keep going. Spain seemed uncomfortable. He didn't want to describe the Italian badly and make him seem horrible. "Well, and I'm sure he'll love these tomatoes and...umm...He has quite a temper. Yeah, he gets mad a lot... And please...just, I bet you'll want to at some points, but please don't kill him". That was really all he could say. Esmeralda couldn't help but be confused. "Kill him? Why would I want to kill him?", Spain didn't answer because he suddenly jumped up and screamed. "LAND! Look I see it! Home!", Esmeralda looked out and surly enough, the Spaniard wasn't looking for an excuse to distract her. She could barely make out sand as they got closer to the Spanish beach. She could feel a knot in her stomach. There it was, Spain. She was finally there and reality struck back in her. No turning back. Spain pulled her in a big hug. "This is it princesa! Welcome to the rest of your life!". The boat finally reached shore and Spain ran off as soon as he could. He rolled around the sand laughing. Esmeralda just stared at him awkwardly, not sure what to do so she hopped of the boat. Spain, Esmeralda and the soldiers walked along the deck. A sense of great pride was coming out of the Spanish men, including Spain. Esmeralda looked up at everyone. They were all walking with their heads high. Coming home victorious with new land, probably the proudest moment of their lives. Spain's conquistadors were unstoppable. She looked up at Antonio, who was standing rite next to her holding her tiny hand in his tightly. He seemed to glow in delight with the sun shining down on the powerful country. His soft brown curls bouncing slightly with every energetic step he took. He was looking straight ahead, sights set on home. His bright green eyes dazzled with excitement as he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. She sighed and also looked ahead. She noticed that they had finally reached a town. Her eyes grew wide in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. Brightly colored buildings, cobblestone streets here and there and the air was surprisingly fresh. There were markets and people singing. The atmosphere was welcoming and bright. Very refreshing, although she hated to admit how beautiful everything was. Spain looked down and noticed her expression. "You like it? Beautiful rite?", Esmeralda nodded quickly. "Yeah Spain, your beautiful!", she noticed her mistake in choice of wording when she saw the sly smirk on his face. "I meant the place, not you in particular!", Spain's smile only seemed to grow. "Mmmhhmm princesa, whatever you say", Esmeralda looked at him in disgust "I was serious dumb ass!", Spain only squeezed her hand and laughed. "Of course you were". She was going to open her mouth to argue some more but was distracted by the citizens of Spain cheering their heroes and welcoming them home. Everyone seemed so filled with happiness. Some were even crying tears of joy as old friends slapped eachothers back and couples kiss. Esmeralda only found it annoying. She tugged on Spain's hand. "España, when are we going home?", Spain looked down at her with a genuine smile. "Later princesa. Let's celebrate first," Esmeralda agreed, but only because she wanted to see how they celebrated over here. There was beautiful music and amazing dancing. Food and drinks were being passed around. Esmeralda grabbed as much food as possible. When she was on the ship, she spent a lot of her time in the kitchen eating and learning to cook. She learned that cooking was one of the most amazing things she ever tried and that her stomach was a bottomless pit. New Spain soon found herself obsessed with food. She sat there shoving her face when Spain came up to her. "I think it's time to go home. Romano's probably wondering where we are", he gently grabbed her hand and started to lead her home. "Wait Spain! What about the food!", Spain found himself in a fit of laughter. "The food? Wow you really like that stuff don't you. Don't worry princesa, I have food at home". The two walked for quite a while before coming upon a giant villa. A garden surrounding the house on all sides, a fountain rite up front, busy servants walking around and a field out back with a small lake. "Welcome home Esmeralda!", Esmeralda looked at him, "You actually LIVE here! Damn you people crazy". Everyone stopped to welcome them home. The servants seemed nice and friendly and New Spain liked that. "Now! Time to go inside and meet Romano!", Spain walked her up to the front door. _'Great. Time to meet the boy with anger issues'_, Esmeralda thought to her self as Spain opened the door with a gleaming smile on his face. Esmeralda slowly stepped in the house trying to take in everything. Big, beautiful, breath taking. Those are just a few of the words that described the house. The two walked around looking for the southern Italian, Esmeralda's head turning left and right, up and down, getting in all the detail of the mans house. "Lovino! Where are you!", Spain called out hoping for an answer. "I'm over here bastard!", the thick accent caught Esmeralda's attention. _'Bastard? Does he hate Spain too?' _Esmeralda could feel herself getting anxious as Spain held her hand tighter and ran towards the voice. "Lovino!" Spain ran up to hug a figure Esmeralda could not see. "Romano look how much you've grown! Did you miss me?", the figure shoved him away. "No I didn't miss you! But it's about damn time you got home", Esmeralda came and stood behind the two of them, seeing the Italian boy. She took in his features, he was taller then her by a couple inches, though he did seem to be her age, just a bit older like Spain had said. Dark auburn, semi long hair with a strange curl sticking up on the right side of his head. She couldn't stop staring at the awkward curl but then returned to earth and continued to study the boy who was currently yelling at Spain for leaving him alone for such a long time. She had to admit, she liked his hair. It fit him well. He had big honey brown eyes and an olive completion. _'What race was he again? Oh yeah, Italian. So this is what Italians look like huh? Eh, he's alright'. _Spain's voice tore her out of her thoughts. "Haha that's enough Lovino. Now say hi to my new colony!", he stepped back and gestured towards her, "You know...the one I told you about!", Romano scoffed. "I know who your talking about, I'm not stupid! And I don't gotta say hi to no-" Romano immediately stopped when he noticed Esmeralda standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at him. "...Ciao..." Romano couldn't think of anything else to say. She was a lot prettier then he expected her to be. He walked up to her and stretched out his hand, which she took and the two shook hands. Romano nodded as a silence overcame the three of them, a brush of pink on his face. "Sooo, you're New Spain?", the girl nodded. "And you're Romano?", he nodded. "Yup, but...you can call me Lovino if you want", Romano managed to be smooth even though the awkwardness was getting to him. Nothing ever stood in the way of his Italian charm. "Umm okay. And you can call me Esmeralda", Spain beamed at the two as his colonies introduced themselves, completely unaware of the awkward atmosphere. Another silence passed before Lovino decided to open his mouth, using what he knew about her to start. "You know...for a violent, black magic, people and animal sacrificing warrior chick, your pretty hot" Esmeralda gave him a questioning look and was about to say something when Spain interrupted quickly. "Romano! How could you say that! Do you think that's anyway to make a first impression on my new colony!", he flipped out on the southern Italian. "Oh well excuse me for giving her a compliment!", Romano yelled back. Esmeralda sighed and watched the two argue. Spain was rite, he did get mad easily. A couple minutes passed and Spain was still scolding Romano. "You probably made her feel all uncomfortable!", Spain as he pointed to where New Spain was standing and looked down at the young boy. "Well she didn't seem to mind!" Romano waved his arms around. "You don't know that!", Spain argued back. "Oh really? Then why don't you ask her!", yelled Romano while still talking with his hands. Spain huffed. "Okay fine I will! Esmeralda", they both looked at her in sync with intense looks in their eyes, waiting for her answer. She only rolled her eyes. "I'm surrounded by morons", she walked out leaving the two males standing there confused.


	11. Late Night Surprise

Wow. Why did this take me three days to write? Oh well. This is such a cute chapter you guys :3 I hope you laugh as much as I want you to. Enjoy~

* * *

Romano laid there in bed listening to the light rain hit his window in a calming pattern. There was only one thing running through his mind. New Spain. The girl he would have to live with from now on. Someone new, someone from a whole different continent, hell, someone from the other side of the world! He wasn't sure of what to expect or think of her. All he knew was that it was no longer just him and Spain. He laid there wondering if the three of them living together would work out. Unable to stay in bed, Lovino walked out of his room and sat on top of the stair case. Him and Esmeralda both had rooms on the second floor, but on opposite sides of the house and Spain's was on the first floor. A sudden noise grabbed the young boys attention. He peered down the long dark staircase discovering that the noise came from the kitchen. He slowly tip toed his way into the living room. "Probably just Spain trying to eat. What a fat ass", Romano rolled his eyes and made his way into the occupied kitchen. What he saw, was not as was expected. Instead of Antonio lurking in the cabinets, he saw Esmeralda sitting on the floor eating pasta out of a bowl. "Well, someone has the late night munchies", Lovino coolly leaned against the door frame. New Spain looked up to see a shirtless Romano smirking down at her. "And your point? I'm hungry", New Spain continued to eat the food in loads. "Do you even know what you're eating?", he gestured towards the bowl. Esmeralda looked down at her warm bowl of pasta. "No...", Romano couldn't help but smile. "So you don't know what it is and your eating it?", Esmeralda threw some of her meal at him. "Shut up! Its still food isn't it? Food is food!", a small smile found its way on the girls face. Normally, if anyone, girl or boy, threw food at Romano he'd have to punch them in the face. Instead, the boy found himself laughing as he peeled off the noodles. He walked over and sat down next to her. "It's called pasta. Do you like it?", Esmeralda ate another fork-full before answering him. "Yeah, this is actually really good", Lovino beamed proudly "Of course it's good! It's Italian!". New Spain looked at the boy sitting next to her "So are you trying to say that everything Italian is good?". Romano turned his face so they were facing each other, noses inches from each other. "Of course bella. Everything Italian, including me", Romano looked down at the young girl, their faces extremely close. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Why are you so certain of that Lovi", Romano could feel his body heat rise at the nickname. "Why shouldn't I be? It's the truth, Esme", Lovino felt proud for coming uo with his own nickname and she smiled, letting him know it's a keeper. "So, if everything Italian is good, and your Italian, then that makes you good?", before they knew it, their foreheads were pressed together. "But, good at what Lovi?", she flashed him a playful innocent look, but he could tell she was anything but innocent. "Hmm, I think you can take a guess...", Romano let their noses touch. She was close enough to where he could see little speckles of dark red in her eyes. "I think I can get a pretty good guess", she gave him a good smirk that matched his own. "You think so? I would love to hear it", Romano was hypnotized by the big brown orbs. Suddenly, an unexpected fork piled with pasta was shoved in his mouth. "My guess, is that your pretty damn good at making this pasta stuff!", Esmeralda leaned back and admired her work as she took in Lovino's shock face as he tried to swallow all the pasta with his eyes opened wide. "Wh-what was that!", Romano was too shocked to say anything else. He had to admit, she got him good. "Oh, Lovino. Stop being such a player and just be your usual charming Italian, hot-headed self", New Spain got up to put the bowl back where she found it. Romano finally managed to swallow all the pasta. He stood up and could feel a small blush on his cheeks. He decided to lean against the counter and yawn, he didn't know what to say next. "Come on Lovi, let's get some sleep", Esmeralda led the way with a speechless Romano following her up the stairs. Once at the top, she was about to turn and go to her side of the floor when Romano grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "I may be a player, but you...are a tease. Oh, and I'm gunna have to get back at you for throwing pasta at me. Good night bella". The two smiled at each other. Esmeralda suddenly lit up. "Oh wait! There's something Iv'e been wanting to do all day", Romano looked at her with his eyebrow raised when she reached up and pulled firmly on his curl. "Haha okay good night Lovi!", she ran off to her side of the floor and disappeared behind the corner leaving the Italian boy standing there frozen with a warm tingle running down his spine. After his breathing returned to normal, he went up to his room. Lovino snuggled in his warm sheets, then his smile suddenly cracked and he sat upright. "What the hell was that! God dammit I blushed! No one makes me blush! I don't blush! I just don't! I make THEM blush, not they make ME blush. AAHHH what the hell just happened! She played me! That's what happened! Dammit, this is gunna be interesting, living with her.", Romano found himself cooling of as he vented to himself. "She's not like most girls, not like any girl around here. Or anywhere for that matter. Dammit, what did Spain get himself into? A ticket to hell? Yeah, this should be interesting indeed". When he was finally about fall asleep, he jerked back up. "Shit! She pulled my curl! She actually wanted to pull on it all day! Does my curl call out to her or some shit? The hell it doesn't! What is this shit! Whatever happens, I absolutely CAN'T let her find out what my curl does to me. No way. That bitch is dangerous...", in a half state of paranoia, he pulled up his covers completely over his head. "...Damned female...Messing with my head. NOT THIS GUY! No, I won't let you fuck me up. No matter how cool you are...". Lovino laid there with his eyes wide open. 'Just be your usual charming Italian, hot-headed self', her words ran through his mind. "Just be my self huh?", it felt nice to have someone say that, and he had to admit, that was the first time in a long time he has laughed a real laugh and smiled a real smile. Lovino knew he could be himself around her. She'd enjoy his charming side, and if he was ever rude or teased her, she could take it. She'd probably even tease him herself with any second thoughts. This was perfect. He didn't have to worry about sugar coating things for her like every other girl. Also, he didn't have to worry about shoving things away like he does with guys. He could just lean back and go with the flow, finally able to balance out his personality scale.

~ ... ~

Romano woke up the next day and noticed all the rain had gone away. Spain knocked and entered "Lovino! Your finally up sleepy head!". Romano scratched his head lazily and looked up at the Spaniard. "Yeah. So what about it?", he got out of bed and pulled on a white button up shirt. "You need to come down stairs and eat breakfast Romano", the young boy gave him a questioning look. He usually could wake up whenever he wanted and take as long as he needed. "Why? Do you have something planned or something?", Spain leaned against the door frame. "Yeah I do. I have to go out for some business soon, so could you please um...", Spain looked down at the ground. "Could you please look after Esmeralda and make sure she doesn't runaway or something?", Romano was completely confused. "Um, I think she's pretty capable of taking care of herself...", Spain let out a deep sigh. "Its not that. Just please Romano, I don't know, um... just hang out with her. Show her around. But don't let her out of your site. If I come home and your here and she's missing, your in big trouble mister. Well okay bye! She's already up. See you later!". Spain ran out the door before Lovino could say anything else.

* * *

Hmm...Mexico's quite the challange isn't she :P

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFIE! love you for ever 3


	12. Unlikely Friendship

Aren't these two adorable! Haha I guess they both have soft sides :D Thanks for not giving up on me. Your reviews are like my fuel. Enjoy~

* * *

Esmeralda looked down at the outfit Spain gave her. A bright green halter dress that stopeed an inch above the knee with little black soft shoes. The top was tight and firm while the bottom sort of flowed out. At least she could move around freely and it wasn't anything big and ridiculous like the dresses the women around here wear. It also complimented her developing figure very had started developing over seas on her long trip to Spain. Slight curves were forming, her breasts were already growing and her back side popped out a little. One of the servant ladies told her that a nice bottom was a very good feature and important in a girls life. Antonio gave her a golden necklace with a medium sized cross hanging down from it. She wasn't sure what that was about but had seen it multiple times on some of the Spaniards. Antonio looked at her in awe. "Oh my princesa, you look absolutely amazing! I just can't take it! Tan bonita, so pretty! Adorable!", he pulled her in a tight hug. She stood there with her arms clamped to her sides from the tightness of the hug as Spain loudly freaked out about how cute she looked. He finally let go and stood up. "Now, I have to go out for some business. Be good okay, Lovino and the servants are here if you need anything. I'll be back tonight princesa, bye then". He gave the top of her head a kiss, gave her one last look, than ran out so he wouldn't be late. New Spain looked out her window as she observed Antonio getting into a carriage and riding off into the street. She waited a couple minutes before she was sure Spain was long gone before running out her room and sprinting down the stairs. She was about to dash through the grand front doors when a strong pair of arms caught her around the waist from behind. "And where exactly do you think your going?", she could practically hear the smirk and the accent gave him away. She straightened her self up but didn't brush away the olive toned arms that were wrapped around her securely. "I'm going out Lovino. Don't worry about it, I'll be back", Romano rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't think so. My ass is on the line to make sure you don't try to escape. I can let you outside, but I have to be with you at all times", Romano had to bend over a bit in his position since he was tall and she was short and only up to his chin, but he was still able to press their bodies together. "Is that so Lovi? Is that just some excuse to hang out with me, or did Spain tell you to?", Esmeralda leaned her back into him and looked up to her left so she could see him. He pretended to be thinking over the question "Hmm...both. He told me to look after you and I figured, hey, why not?". Esmeralda raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well okay. So are you going to let me out now?", Lovino thought it over. "Of course, but you better make it worth it because I had to wake up pretty damn early for this", New Spain let out a laugh. "Of course I will. I see youv'e decided to be your self. Keep it up Lovi", Romano stuck his tongue at her and she returned the gesture. The two walked out into the warm sun letting the fresh air fill their lungs. "Nice dress. Green's a really nice color on you", Lovino noticed the way the green accented her sun kissed skin making it shine like silk. Esmeralda smoothed it out, "Yeah I guess. Whats with this cross? I see it a lot here", She grabbed the cross around her neck and showed it to him. "Oh that? It's just a symbol of their religion here. He'll try to convert you, seeing as he wants you to be a mini version of him or some shit. He taught me about it when I first got here, but I wasn't really paying attention", they walked along the side of the house. Esmeralda was about to change their paths into the street but Lovino pulled her in a different direction towards the garden out back. "Oh. Does he worship Gods?", Esmeralda looked down at the cross. Romano shook his head, "God. Just one. Wait. You said 'Gods'. Do you worship more then one?". Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, we have plenty of Gods in my religion. What about it?". The young boy looked at her, "No it's nothing. It's just that, me too. We worship a lot of Gods back at my place". Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah? Well will you look at that. We have something in common!". She gave him a playful push almost sending him off balance. The two laughed as they walked around the garden, headed towards the lake. "It's not the only thing we have in common bella", Lovino looked down at her and took her hand in his as they walked. Esmeralda decided to swing their arms back and forth, "Oh yeah? And what would the other thing be?". Romano decided to go along with the arm swinging, "That we both hate Spain". The two laughed at his comment. "I knew you hated him Lovi. I could just tell rite away", they finally reached the lake and stood at the edge looking at their reflections in the crystal blue water. "Of course I hate him. He's an idiot and a bastard. But you learn to live with it. Why do you hate him Esme?", he could feel her tense up as he was still holding her hand. She looked at the ground, "Oh um, you know...reasons I guess". Lovino could tell he hit a touchy subject. _'Damn Spain, what did you do over there?' _Lovino saved the subject for later. Much later. She would tell him when she was ready and he could respect that. He gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and sat on the ground, still wet from last nights rain. She was about to join him when she looked down at her dress. It was so pretty and she wasn't sure the material could handle the water like the stuff she wore back home. Usually, having a wet butt would be the last thing on her mind and she wouldn't let that hold her back, but since there was nothing for her to do, she didn't feel like dealing with it. Lovino observed her and rolled his eyes before pulling her on his lap with a dramatic sigh. "Don't want to get your dress wet do you?", Esmeralda let her self get comfortable before answering. He sat with his legs straight out and opened with his arms supporting the two of them out to his sides as she sat on his thigh, leaning against his body with her legs stretched out as well. "No it's not that. I just don't feel like walking around with a wet butt", the dress was the only thing she had at the moment. Spain was going to get her a full wardrobe after his meeting. Romano nodded, then a smirk played on his face. "I still have to get you back for throwing pasta at me", New Spain smiled reflecting on last nights events. "And how do you plan on doing that?", she asked him while running her hand gently over the top of the green grass. "I don't know yet, but I'm gunna get you real good", he looked around and his eyes landed on the lake in front of them. "Oh sure Lovi. I'm sure it's gunna be gooo- WHOA!", she was suddenly picked up and thrown into the lake. Lovino laughed so hard his sides were hurting. New Spain reached the surface pushing her hair out of her face, also laughing. "Lovi! I can't believe you just did that!", Romano tried to stop laughing so he could speak but it seemed impossible. "Oh yeah? And what are you gunna do about it?", he stuck his tongue out. "THIS!", unexpectedly, Esmeralda grabbed his hand and pulled him in the water with her. "Oh my God! You just went there!", the two were barely able to breathe from their laughter. "Hell yeah I did!", Esmeralda splashed some water at his face, starting a water fight. Their laughs could be heard in the air as they continued to splash each other. It was the first time in years that they enjoyed themselves so greatly. "Dammit Lovino. What am I gunna wear now until Antonio gets home", Romano had a toothy grin that added a glow to him and she couldn't help but notice it. "Don't worry, I have clothes you can borrow. That is, if you don't mind wearing boy clothes", he joked, knowing she didn't care. "Ew boy clothes! Are you fucking kidding me Lovi!" she said it in a sarcastic playful tone. Lovino let out a quick laugh, "What's Spain going to say when he comes home to his perfect colony wearing such a thing?". Esmeralda rolled her eyes, "Pshh, who gives a shit. I know I don't". Romano shook his head while laughing. "Of course you don't. Now lets get out of here and back in the house". They walked back into the house soaking wet. Romano led her up to his room where he gave her dry clothes and a belt. A black button up shirt with light brown knickers. She went back into her room and changed into Romanos clothes. Their touch was warm and cozy. They were one size to big, but she felt extremely comfortable. She guessed the belt was for the pants but she wasn't sure so she went over to Lovino for help. Romano was already dresses when she knocked on his door. A white dress shirt with black pants. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her standing there in his clothes that were baggy on her but she pulled it off. "Can I help you?", she simply threw the belt at him. "Ah the belt. You've never had to wear pants I'm guessing. Alright come here", he hooked both index fingers on the two belt loops on the side of her pants and pulled her to where he was sitting. She stood in front of him watching closely as he sat on the edge of his bed and put the belt on for her. He tried not to be awkward while getting the back part of it since his face was rite in front of a certain area. She giggled as she noticed his struggle and turned around to help him out. Once the belt was on tight, he laid back on his bed pulling her with him. She rubbed her face in a pillow taking in the scent. It smelled just like him. She was surrounded by his scent, everywhere. It was all around her and for some reason she could not explain, it felt like it was welcoming her with open arms and she felt safe and secure. She noticed a painting on the wall. A frowning Lovino and a smiling smaller version of him but whiter and his hair was lighter and redder. He also had a curl but it was on the opposite side and curled downward instead if upwards like Romano's. She remembered hearing about Romano having a brother and she wondered if he was it. "Lovi, whos that in the painting with you? Is that your brother?", she couldn't help but ask. He sighed deeply. "Yeah that's him. North Italy aka Veniciano. Or just Italy. Our full names are North Italy Veniciano and South Italy Romano. His human name is Feliciano. People just call him Italy since he's better than me and they just call me Romano. I'm just random territory to the south, even though I'm older. He's got art skills, he's social, everyone loves him. He's grandpa Rome's favorite. Why can't I be more like him...", he looked down sadly. Esmeralda made him look up at her by putting her finger under his chin and slightly pushed his head upward. "Hey, stop worrying about being like your younger brother. Your perfect the way you are. I know I've only known you since yesterday, but I'm serious Lovi", Romano looked into her kind eyes and fought back tears. "You really think so Esme?", she nodded and gave him a hug which he returned. "Thanks Esmeralda. You know, for a girl, your pretty cool", she laughed at his statement. "Of course I am. And 'for a girl', whats that supposed to mean?", Lovino smiled as his mood lightened up. "Nothing. Nothing at all", he playfully nudged her. "You know, your not so bad your self Lovino", she put her face back in the pillows and he watched his new friend, happy about the curious girl he befriended. He hasn't figured her out yet, but he liked all the surprises. When he thinks he's nailed her, she does something that throws him off. It was different, and he liked that. Esmeralda liked how open the boy was with her. She felt she could trust him and never get bored. She knew she would have fun teasing him and messing with him, wanting to see all his little angry reactions. All though they didn't know it at the moment, the two were headed for a very interesting friendship that would drive them up the wall with how insane they think the other is.


	13. Not So Merry Friends

A couple weeks had passed and everything finally settled in. Spain didn't have to go on any business trips, so he took his two colonies out for lunch. "The place we're going to is very nice! Help yourselves to anything you like. Now you two behave okay", Spain flashed them a happy smile as he led them to a modest restaurant. Romano rolled his eyes. "I don't know what your talking about. I always behave bastard", this time it was Esmeralda's turn to roll her eyes. "No you don't", she walked past him, making sure to graze slightly on his curl with her finger. "Shut up bella", he tensed up but pretended like nothing happened and kept walking. _'Dammit, she always plays with my curl. If she finds out what it does...oh God that'd be so embarrassing and awkward', _a light shade of pink brushed his cheeks as he sped up to catch up with the other two. They stopped in front of a large pale yellow building with bright green bushes on the sides of it. All sorts of flowers were placed on the window sills. A large sign with fancy cursive letters read 'El Sol'. Esmeralda looked up at it, "El Sol? What does that mean?", Spain's face lit up and he looked down at her and petted her head. "It means 'the sun'. Don't worry, you'll be learning Spanish soon princesa". The three walked in and waited to be seated. Their waiter finally came and seated them to a table. A table that already had two people in it. A young girl and a guy who looked a bit older, they looked a like so Esmeralda guessed they were related. The girl was tall with short blond hair that had a tint of brown and warm green eyes. The guy was even taller with a scar on his forehead and his hair was the same blond but duller. Another thing Esmeralda noticed about his hair is that it seemed to define gravity as it stuck straight up. Spain hugged the girl and tried to say hello to the man, but he shrugged him off. They all seemed to be the same age. "Does he know them?", Esmeralda whispered in Romanos ear. "Yeah, the girl is his friend, and the guy, that's her brother who hates the shit out of Spain. They're okay people", New Spain shrugged as they all took their seats. "Esmeralda, I would like you to meet my friends", he gestured to the siblings. The man grunted, "I'm not your friend", the girl put a hand on his shoulder and gave a stern look. She then set her gaze on the little girl sitting in front of her across the table. "Hello Esmeralda. Please excuse my brother darling. So I've heard loads about you! Your all Antonio talks about! I represent the country of Belgium, but you can me Femke, my human name", she flashed a bright smile as she extended her hand. New Spain hesitated but decided to grab it and shake it. _'I don't like her...I can already tell. But why?'_, Belgium was too busy ordering drinks to notice Esmeralda's aura towards her. _'Too happy? Maybe, she's just...annoying? She's friends with Spain, that's gross. Or maybe she's just too...too...'_ her eyes observed the young ladies skin tone. _'Too white...'_, Esmeralda gasped in confusion when she said it. _'What the hell does that mean? Whatever. I don't like her'_, drinks being set around the table bought her back to Earth. The guy took a long drink before introducing himself. "Hey there. I'm Liam. Country of Netherlands, but some call it Holland for whatever reason. I like scarfs and drugs", he introduced himself very bluntly. Femke slapped his shoulder, "Liam! Don't talk about drugs in front of the kids!", she gestured towards Esmeralda and Romano. "Who cares! It's a fact about me that I'd want them to know", now this sibling, was entertaining Esmeralda. She liked his attitude. Spain got up to use the restroom, "I'll be back. Get to know them princesa!", he gave his colony a kiss on the top of her head before speeding off. Belgium adjusted her headband before talking again, "Hello Lovino, it's great to see you again. How are you?", Lovino looked down at the ground. "Oh um..I'm fine. Thanks", he shifted his gaze around the restaurant. Esmeralda noticed and pushed at his knee with hers under the table. He looked up at her and she smirked slightly gesturing her head towards Belgium and wiggled her eyebrows. Romano scoffed and shook his head, but despite his grumpy attitude towards his friends actions, he grabbed her hand and held it under the table causing Esmeralda to smile as she gave his hand a light squeeze. "So, New Spain," Esmeralda scrunched up her face in disgust at the name, "How are you liking living in Spain sweetheart?". Femke looked at the young girl with kind eyes. "Um...it's nice I suppose", Esmeralda answered honestly. Belgium smiled, "And how are you liking Antonio? He's crazy about you, you know", Esmeralda shrugged. "Eh, he's a dick", Belgium looked at her in shock but Netherlands was put in a rage of laughter. "Oh man! You just made my day! Ha! Will you take a look at this girl Femke! Cursing and hating Spain, we have loads in common!", Liam reached across the table to ruffle her hair. Belgium kept a straight face as she adjusted her headband once more. "Liam, those are only two things and cursing is not very lady like. And Antonio is such a sweet guy!", Netherlands leaned back in his chair. "Who cares! Its all we need, right Esmeralda? And besides, you cuss too sis", Belgium took a sip of water. "Yes but I am a grown lady and I only do it when I'm mad", Netherlands rolled his eyes. He looked at the two kids and smirked. "So are you two dating or what?", his question caught the two by surprise and they quickly let go of each others hands from underneath the table. "What? No, she's just my friend", Romano sputtered out the words quickly and Esmeralda nodded. Liam shook his head. "Shame. You should think about it. You two are cute together", this caused a slight blush to appear on Lovino. Netherlands leaned with his elbows on the table and he narrowed his eyes. "So tell me Esmeralda. Are you a virgin?", his question caused Femke to gasp and smack him upside the head. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah...Why?". Netherlands shrugged, "Just wondering. Still a virgin huh? Don't worry, with those looks, you won't be for long. Isn't that right Lovino?", Romano choked on his drink and blushed a deeper shade of pink and was now red. "Liam, will you stop invading their privacy! And our appointment starts soon so when Spain gets back we need to leave", the Belgian lady scowled at her brother for asking such an inappropriate question. Netherlands only ignored her, "Now, I'm not saying it's going to be Romano, but trust me honey, When you get older, actually maybe even by your teen years, you will have men at the palm of your hands. Your gunna have a crazy love life. I can tell", Esmeralda nodded slowly. Spain finally came back, "Oh I see everything is going just fine! How nice. Oh Femke don't you have to go?", the lady nodded and stood up hugging Spain. "It was a pleasure and I'm glad you doing okay. Raise them well Antonio", she waved goodbye to the two colonies and walked outside. "Man, she is awesome!", Netherlands slapped Spain's back hard, causing him to cough. Netherlands turned his attention to Esmeralda. "It was great meeting you kid. You should visit sometime. Keep in touch", he rubbed the kids heads, messing up their hair in the process, and walked out to meet his sister. New Spain smiled, "Well that was fun", she really liked Netherlands, he was funny and care free, but she didn't like his sister. She was bossy and sought out too hard for a good impression, plus, she talked to them as if they were six. "So how do you like them? I have more friends to introduce you to. I'm sure you'll love them. You have to meet my two best friends, they've been dying to meet you", Romano groaned knowing exactly who Spain was talking about. The three ate their lunch in an interesting atmosphere. Romano was still blushing as he thought about what Netherlands said about him and Esmeralda, New Spain ate her food slowly as she thought about what Netherlands said about her love life, and she was feeling uneasy as to why Romano groaned when Spain told her about his other friends '_Spain seems to have interesting friends...', _and Spain just ate his meal happily oblivious to it all. Romano looked at Esmeralda through the corner of his eyes._ '...Yeah she's pretty. Okay, she's extremely beautiful and we're close as fuck...but could I actually get her? Not that I want to but, are we really cute together? I mean yeah she brings out the good Lovino and I can be my self around her and she makes me laugh and smile more than any other girl, or person for that matter. But could it happen? Yeah I know I'm a ladies man, any other girl, I can just compliment and she's hooked on me, but this girl...'_, he watched as Esmeralda ate, now at a fast pace. He smiled as she shoved down her large meal. _'But this girl...is different. Ah forget it Lovino, Netherlands was just messing with us. Rite?'. _After the three finished their meal, Antonio walked them back home. "Did everyone like their meal?", Esmeralda nodded enthusiastically from Spain's back. She was too full to walk and made him carry her piggy back style, not that he minded, he agreed right away. Romano walked behind them at a slow pace, "You like anything that's edible Esmeralda". Spain laughed, "Oh be quiet Lovino, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself princesa". Esmeralda turned her head to face Romano and stuck her tongue out at him. Once home, Spain set her down and they walked inside. Two men were sitting on the couch Esmeralda was planning to crash on. They were also Spains age and acted as if they lived there. "More friends?", New Spain asked Romano. He had a tense face and his eyes were wide with caution. "Umm...yeah", his voice was a bit shaky. Antonio ran to the men and jumped on the couch. They all laughed and slapped each others back. "You guys! What are you doing here?", Spain asked settling in between them on the couch. Romano tried his best to hide behind Esmeralda with out being obvious. She didn't work as a shield since she was only up to his chin, but he stayed behind her. "Lovi, what are doing?", she asked stepping away from him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back in front of him "Just shut up and keep a distance from those two perverts". New Spain raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men. "Lovi, are you scared of them?", his hands on her shoulders got tighter. "Me scared? Ha, no. And if I were to be, which I'm not, It'd be Francis, the blond one. He's a molester and a creep! Stay way from him. The other guy's just an annoying idiot. He's also a perv, but not much of a molester", Esmeralda gave the two an uneasy look and stepped closer to Romano. "Ohonhonhon mon ami, we saw Netherlands and he told us that your new colony was simply beautiful", it was the blond one talking, Francis. His accent was interesting to Esmeralda and his whole ambiance screamed romantic. "Well actually, Francy pants is just telling you how he imagined it. What Netherlands really said was that your colony was going to be a total babe when she gets older. So me, being awesome and all, decided to come over as soon as possible. Where is this chick? I wanna meet her", the man speaking had a loud voice with a different accent. It was sort of odd to Esmeralda but she liked it, it was her favorite one besides Romanos. She noticed he had a yellow chick on his head. His whole ambiance screamed obnoxious with a dash of conceited. Spain smiled and gestured to her. She's rite over there, isn't she precious. "Mon Dieu! Antonio, she is lovely!" Francis got up and rushed towards her. Romano let out a sound of panic and ran to the other side, leaning against the wall that was facing the couch and put on his cool guy face. Francis knelt down so he was eye level with the girl and handed her a rose. Esmeralda took the rose with wide eyes, it was magnificent. "Bonjour mademoiselle, my name is Francis Bonnefoy, country of France. A country of love, fashion, and romance", he kissed her hand as a greeting. He was a tall man, taller then his two best friends. He had silky wavy blond hair that fell around his neck, a classy looking man. His skin was white as milk and his eyes were a blue that reminded her of the ocean. He had some stubble growing on his chin that seemed to make him look even more mature. The other man stood up and pushed France out of the way. "Oh, Francis, always the charming flamboyant guy aren't you", he also knelt, but on one knee was up and he rested his arm on it. He observed her carefully before putting on a toothy smile and going for a high-five. "Sup chica! I am the awesome Prussia. I am powerful and take over vital regions keeping the Holy Roman Empire fresh to death. Did I mention I'm awesome? The most awesome bro you have ever met, just me hun, no ones more awesome then I am, I mean, I used to represent the fucking Teutonic Nights! How bad ass is that! Now I'm a kick ass nation. Any ways, the names Gilbert Beilsmidt, but you can call me Gil. Oh and this id Gilbird", he reached up and handed her the bird. she raised an eyebrow handing it back after petting it. "Gilbird?", Prussia put him back on his head. "Yup! Like Gilbert, awesome rite. You can thank me more completing your life and making it more awesome". Esmeralda continued to raise an eyebrow at him, "How have you done that?". Prussia looked at her as if it was obvious, "You have met the Awesome Prussia! And since I'm Toni's best friend, you'll be seeing a lot of me". Esmeralda rolled her eyes, "Great, I'll be looking forward to it", sarcasm dripping of every word, but she laughed anyways. She kind of liked him, maybe she would warm up to him later, so she kept things positive. "Oh sarcasm, I like that. And aren't you a warrior? Awesome! A fighter just like me...but I'm not a warrior okay. Yeah buddy gimme some fist! Keep it strong and vicious my friend", yup, she liked him. He was alright. The first thing she noticed about Gilbert were his eyes. They were a deep red that looked like rubies. He had a killer smile and his hair was a silver looking color. His skin was even whiter then France's skin. He had a sense of bad ass coming from him. "Goddammit, do you ever stop talking?", Romano asked from where he was standing on the wall. "Oh Lovi, always the sour puss aren't you?", Prussia teased the young boy. "Shut up you damn bastard!", before Prussia could say something else, Esmeralda grabbed Prussia's hand and held it close to her face. "Damn your white!", Prussia laughed. "Hell yeah, awesome rite? Pure albino sexiness. But look at you! Your so Tan! I'd be surprised if Romano hasn't tried to get you in bed yet and rip your clothes off", Romano blushed a deep red. "So tell us Lovino, have you gotten it in yet?", Prussia smirked at the young boy. "No I haven't dumb ass", he tried his best to keep his cool. Prussia only shook his head, "Too bad Lovino. Your missing out Lovino I mean come on! Look at this little cutie. And I'd think you have a little crush coming from how bad your blushing", Romano started to look angry. "God your so annoying! No I don't have a crush on her!", Prussia only laughed. "Still have anger issues I see. Anyways, you better tap that ass before I do", Esmeralda gave him a shocked look. "Calm down chica, your too young, but you might consider calling me when your older. I could give you the best night of your life", Esmeralda smiled. "Well that's not awkward at all Gilbert", Prussia lit up. "Hey Toni! I like this girl!", France laughed at the kind of first impression his friend was making. "Oh Prussia, just leave them alone and let them fall in love by themselves", he put a hand on his shoulder. "Si, and ther's no way your touching my princesa Gil. She's off limits. Both of you!", he pointed at his friends and smiled but you could tell he was serious. Gilbert had on a goofy grin. "Oh don't worry all mighty conquistador. I won't touch your little princess", the three laughed and Romano looked at the ground, blush never dieing. Esmeralda just stood there, still having Gilbert kneeling down next to her even though his attention was now on his friends. _'Princess. So that's what Spain has been calling me all along. I like it actually, even though I hate him, I'll let him call me that. Now all I have to do is find out what 'bella' means. Lovi keeps calling me it and I have no idea what it means'_. She looked up at the three men who were laughing and making stupid jokes. _'Yup, Spain definitely has some interesting friends'._


	14. Finding a New Talent, And New Feelings

This chapters kinda random, I just needed to show Mexico being a handfull and put America somewhere in here. QUESTION TIME! p.s, you guys are great i love you! #1: is she gunna reunite with Alfred? Yeah she is! Soon! and its going to be beauuttiifuuulll~ tehe, and Spain and England being enimes are the reason for their little conflict that comes along. so yes, kinda like Romeo and Juliet, *starts laughing because i know exactly what i have planned and none of you will see it coming* its nothing horrible and bad though! #2: How did you come up with this story. Jeez, what a good question. We'll Mexico is one my OC's and in one of the places i roleplay, we had to write down every thing about them including bio and I was like, hey, this would be totaly awesome! and the SpaMex pairing (Spain x Mexico), im just drawn to it since im from both Spain and Mexico :3 enjoy~

* * *

Romano sat on the couch letting off steam. Spain had hired someone to come and redo the wallpapers in their rooms. Esmeralda's room and Spain's room were already finished and now they were doing Romano's room. They would be in their all day and he wasn't allowed to go in his room so it could dry. He was stuck sleeping on the couch and wasn't too happy about it. He was staring out into the morning sky with his Italian flag blanket while munching on a tomato when he heard a crash. Another crash came soon after that but from another place in the house. More crashes were heard one rite after another. Little shredded pieces of his old beige wallpaper were scattered around randomly. An even louder crash was heard and then a scream. Romano only sighed and rolled his eyes. This was just an average ordinary day in Antonio's house. Esmeralda liked to cause chaos and have Spain chase her around the house while he yelled at her and she laughed in his face. Lovino curled up in his flag blanket and counted off the many things she's done to wreck the house. So far she's manged to set the kitchen on fire multiple times, she's flooded the house, she always tracked in mood. One time, she took some food supplies and stuffed them under Spain's bed where he never noticed until they would rot. Romano took another deep sigh, sure he thought it was funny and all, but Esmeralda always charmed Spain into not being mad at her and Lovino was stuck cleaning up her mess. Just as he suspected, an energetic New Spain leaped over the couch and ran out the double doors. Even though she was out side, he could still hear her laughing loud and clear. Soon after that, Spain popped into view looking like he was about to explode from stress and frustration. "Esmeralda! Get back here!", he barked the command looking around trying to catch his breath. In both hands he was holding broken vases, he was sweating and his hair was a mess. Romano took a look at the steaming man in front of him. "Let me guess, Esmeralda is breaking everything she can get her hands on?", Spain let out a deep angry growl. "Si. Did she go outside?", he gritted his teeth and waited for the answer. Romano nodded and Antonio dropped the vases and ran out slamming the doors behind him sending an unpleasant echo through the house. He peaked around the front of his house and saw her running off into the streets. He quickly ran after her shouting the hole time. "Esmeralda Carriedo! Get your ass back in the house!", New Spain only stuck her tongue out. "You gotta catch me first! Whats wrong Spain? Out of shape? How do you feel about being out run by a little girl huh?", she smirked and ran even faster, no where near running out of breath. Spain was now fuming and pressed to run faster. He noticed a tall fence up ahead of them. There was no way she could get pass that fence and Spain would finally get her and be able to punish her for destroying every last glass object in the house. He would also make her clean up the shredded wallpaper she scattered around the living room. Esmeralda looked at the tall fence as she was quickly advancing. She looked back at Spain who was now smirking, knowing she reached a dead end. "Watch and learn Spain. I don't give up easily", and with that, she jumped on the fence and got a good hold of it and simply jumped over the edge and landed safely on the ground. Once on the other side, she smiled triumphantly. "That was fun! I just jumped that big fence! Spain did you see that!", Spain stopped running and gaped at what he just witnessed. She had managed to jump over the fence gracefully in one swift move. He stood in front of the large fence and took in how tall it was. "How did she...", he pushed the thought out of his mind. He had more important things to take care of. He climbed the fence and toppled over landing on his back. He rubbed his neck and cursed out loud. He stood up and looked over to his colony who was jumping yet another fence. He looked at her in disbelief as she jumped over easily. Esmeralda jumped fence after fence with out breaking a sweat, loving the rush she was getting as she discovered her new talent. Spain managed to climb over the fences but his back was sore because each time he got on the other side, he feel on the ground. After a while, Esmeralda came to a stone hedge and sat on top of it. She grabbed a tomato out of no where and took a well deserved bite. A disfigured Spain finally caught up to her. He breathed heavily and was trying to rub his back. He gave her a weary look, "Esmeralda, get down. Now". The young girl laughed and threw her tomato hitting him dead in the chest. "Please come down. So we can go home and you can clean up the horrible mess and we can keep going in peace?", he pleaded with the young girl. She hopped off and looked up at Spain. "Well, I guess your rite Antonio. It's okay, I'm willing to take the consequence for my actions. You can punish me, I deserve it. I'm sorry", she averted her eyes to the ground and pretended to sniffle while a fake tear rolled down her cheek. "Aw Esmeralda! You know I can't stay mad at you! Come here honey, please don't feel bad!", he pulled her in a warm hug, giving in to her sad display. "It's okay princesa, you don't have to worry about a thing. We'll go home, have some churros and tomatoes, and Lovino can clean up. How does that sound?", Esmeralda nodded. "You really forgive me?", Spain rubbed her back and took her hand so they could go home. "Of course, I forgive you with all my heart", the two walked home. Once inside, Esmeralda bent down in front of Lovino, who was still on the couch and stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped his curl around her finger before running off to the kitchen. Romano immediately bit his lip and tensed up as the familiar feeling set in. Spain came in smiling, "Oh Lovino, could you please clean up while me and Esmeralda cook something?", he then disappeared behind the kitchen door. Romano rolled his eyes and went off to clean his friends mess, he loved her to pieces but she was his biggest pain in the ass.

After dinner, the workmen finally finished Lovinos room and left. Lovino had to wait until the next day to go in his room because the wallpaper had to dry and the smell wasn't pleasant. Every one went off their separate ways for the night leaving the boy in the living room with only his Italian flag blanket. He laid on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He was tired from cleaning up New Spains mess but he couldn't sleep. The living room wasn't his ideal place to sleep. It was too big and empty, he also couldn't help but noticed how cold it was in the room at night. He tossed and turned, usually, he'd trudged his way into Spain's room and slept their when he couldn't sleep well. He looked down the corridor that led to the mans bedroom. He was about to get up when a thought came to him _'If Esmeralda finds out I went to Spain's room, she'll call me a baby and never let me hear the end of it'_, he groaned and looked up the stairs, knowing what must me done if he was going to get any shut eye that night. He grabbed his blanket and slowly made his way up the stairs, mumbling to himself in a grumpy tone the whole time. He paused in front the door deciding weather or not to knock it. As soon as he was about to forget about it and go back to the couch, the door swung open and there stood New Spain clad in a white night gown. "Can I help you Lovi?", Romano looked down at the ground nervously. "I can't sleep so I was wondering if I can sleep in your room tonight", he said it too quietly so Esmeralda didn't hear him "Huh? Sorry Lovino I didn't here that", Romano grew annoyed and looked her in the eye. "I can't sleep dammit! Let me stay in your room...please", Esmeralda laughed and pulled him in the room shutting the door behind him. The two laid on the big bed and Romano spoke up. "Hey, next time your giving Spain hell, could you leave a smaller mess behind? I'm exhausted from cleaning up your shit", he wrapped his warm blanket around both of them. "Stop complaining Lovi. Small messes aren't fun", she pouted as she accepted the blanket, the two were laying on their sides with Esmeralda's back facing Romano and her front facing the wall. "Yeah but your not the one who has to clean it up. Spain tells me your pretty good at jumping fences", he gently rubbed her arm but gave her shoulder a squeeze letting her know how annoyed he was about the cleaning but she only laughed. "Hell yeah I'm good at it. I'm a natural born jumper I guess. We're almost teenagers, you know", she said making pointless conversation. "Yup, next year. Actually, I might get there by the end of the year since I'm older. If we were human, we'd be twelve right?", Esmeralda nodded. "Lovino, if we were human, we'd be old and dead by now", he rolled his eyes but smiled as she allowed Lovino to pull her in close and wrap an arm around her. "Hey, youv'e been here for two years now. Damn, time moves fast", Esmeralda took a deep sigh. "Yeah, and that means I've been Spain's little colony for five years", that meant it's been five years since she became a country, five years since her home was invaded and burned to the ground, five years since her mother died in the hands of the man she was now living with. "So, um did you have any close friends back home?", Romano asked as she pulled him even closer . Home. A sharp pain rang through her chest. Friend. Alfred's smiling face came to her mind as another pain ran through her. "Yeah I did actually. He's a country, just like us. He's the country north to mine. His name's Alfred Jones. His country is America. He's...amazing. A dreamer, wild at heart. He's really strong and is always there for me. He has these amazing blue eyes and he holds so much potential...", she went on getting lost in her thoughts of how much she misses him and how much he means to her. She could feel the sadness pang her stomach. Romano frowned and loosened his hold on her, "And let me guess, you mean the world to him and he always tells you so and you hold him dearly to your heart", he said nonchalantly. Esmeralda turned around in Lovino's grasp so she was facing his chest , "I haven't seen him since I was a toddler, but now I have you to make sure I'm happy and safe rite?". She took his arm and wrapped it back around her lower torso tightly and wrapped her own arm around his upper body, under his arm that was holding her close. "Okay, I don't know about the sudden sweet girl mood, but since you have mood swings all the time, I'm going to let it go. And we both know your perfectly capable of protecting your self, but yes. I won't let anything bad happen to you while I'm around. Now go to sleep you little pain in my ass, you have Spanish lessons tomorrow", the young girl groaned in annoyance. "Shut up, your only jealous because I can dance and you can't", As soon as everything was settled when Esmeralda first moved in, Spain wasted no time in teaching them how to dance out on the patio. Esmeralda was a natural, moving gracefully and fiercely. Lovino on the other hand, had two left feet. "Yeah well...that's only because he spends more time with you! He admires you for some reason. That creep...And sometimes you guys wouldn't even dance! You stood on his feet as he walked around holding your hands to make sure you don't fall", Esmeralda smiled into his chest. "What part about shut up do you not get?", she asked with a laugh. Lovino rubbed her back, "Every bit of it bella. Now, I'm just putting this out there, you may hate the man, but you guys have some cute family moments. A lot. If I didn't know any better, I'd think your warming up to him". Esmeralda let go of him slightly so she could look at him. "I am not! And I'm never going to warm up to that bastard", she gave his shoulder a small punch. Lovino only pulled her back in and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Say what you want. We're still young. Just wait until we're his age. I don't know but, there seems to be this weird force connecting you guys. Funny right?", Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Just go to sleep", the two laid there wrapped around an Italian blanket as Lovino held her close not wanting to let her go for anything. Once he was sure she was sound asleep, Romano let out a sigh as he pressed his face into her soft wavy hair. "Don't worry bella, I'll never leave you like that little boy Alfred did". The next morning, Esmeralda woke up staring into a shirt covered chest and wrapped in a blanket that looked like the Italian flag. She moved to get up but was only pushed back by a sleeping Romano. She smiled and tugged hard on his curl. Lovino jolted up fully awake, "Okay Okay I'm up! Just don't pull my curl!". The girl only laughed as she gave it another pull, "What is it with you and your curl?". He got out of the bed and ignored the question. "Don't you have some Spanish to learn Esmeralda?", he began to walk out and finally go to his room. "Wait! what about your blanket?", she handed him the blanket only to have it wrapped around her. "Keep it. You can snuggle in it as you think of new ways to give Antonio hell", he looked at her for a moment as she stood there wrapped in his pride and he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. She looked back up at his honey brown eyes, the two mesmerized as they locked their gaze. Esmeralda could feel her heart pound as she took a step closer to him. Lovino gulped as a shy hand pushed her hair out the way._ 'Dammit Lovino! Since when are you shy! Just kiss her!',_ he started to lean in with his hand holding the back of her head. She also leaned forward as she lightly grabbed hold on his shirt. Their lips were about to touch when a cheerful voice sent them crashing back to Earth. "Esmeralda! Come here, it's time to learn español princesa!", Spain's cheery voice was heard downstairs causing the two to separate quickly with a jump. A defiant blush took over their cheeks. Lovino scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well um...you should probably...", he gestured down the stairs, unfit for words. "Yeah...um, I should...well, see you later", she cleared her throat, set down the blanket and ran down stairs. Romano could feel his face burning and his heart felt as if it was going to shoot out. The memory kept playing over and over in his mind. He shook his head and ran out to reunite with his bedroom.


	15. Spanish Lessons

Sorry. this chapters a little shorter. Im just recovered from being really sick and dont feel like doing anything. But I love you guys and dont want to loose you, so I wrote :) I wish I could've made it longer though, but since its short, ill make up for it in the next chapter whitch i will write as soon as possible! Do you guys actually read these or just skip to the story? you never know when ill put something in here~ anyways, enjoy this serious chapter~

* * *

Esmeralda sat down in her chair not even bothering to listen to the Spaniard in front of her. She was too busy reflecting on the past event that had just occurred between her and Lovino. "You can also say 'dame un beso'. So what does 'besa me' mean?", Spain was writing on the board and looked over at her. He pulled up a chair in front of her and held her chin, causing her to tear out of her thoughts. She looked directly into Spain's green eyes and tried to pry away from his grip but he only grabbed her chin back and snapped it in his direction, forcing her to look at him. "Hmm, you are obviously not paying attention to me princesa. Am I rite?", he smirked as she finally stopped trying to pull away. She shot daggers at him through her eyes, "Yeah. So whats your point?". He couldn't help but chuckle, "What's going on in your adorable little head? What could possibly be more interesting then learning Español with me?". She gave out a rude laugh, "You'd be surprise at how many things I'd rather be doing rite now". The two looked at each other for a time period that seemed to last forever. Finally Spain decided to break the silence. "Why do you strive to be such a pain in my ass princesa?", he was still holding her chin and had no intentions on letting go. "Why do you strive to teach me another language?", a bratty tone was heard in her question that made Antonio tense up. He quickly shook it off and loosened his grip. "Oh dear. Your such a bad girl. If I could, I'd have you punished to where you never see the light of day. If you were anyone else, that would be your fate. But you see," he paused to stroke her cheek, "I just want to keep you happy. You are my most prized possession and I have no intention on loosing you. And I don't see why your complaining on the Spanish. You are my perfect little colony and your country needs a language, therefor, you will be speaking my language. And your pretty good at it too. Your a fast learner, I like that. Also, it would be pointless of you to try to rebel and not learn the language since I've got plenty of men over there making sure your people are learning and speaking the language everyday". Esmeralda continued to glare at him in disgust, "I'm not a possession Spain. And if your only in it for the land, why don't you send me back home?". Spain let out an amused laugh, "My bosses are in it for the land, not me. I just want you to be mine. Have I not made that clear? And I suppose Your rite. Your not a possession. You are much more then that. You are a free spirit, a beautiful flower blossoming. A very, very beautiful girl indeed. Your growth is stunning. I can't wait to see what you look like when your aging catches up to me". She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Anything else? Or is that all that I am? A blossoming flower!". She put on a dramatic voice and raised her arms hysterically up to mock him. He leaned froward, "Si. There is something else. The biggest of them all. You are my princesa. Now, forget today's lesson. I'm sure you already know the properties of the word 'kiss' rite?", Esmeralda crossed her arms and nodded. "Okay, then I want you to learn this before I let you go", he turned back to the bored and scribbled something Esmeralda didn't understand. Spain pointed at his sentence. "I want you to say this please", New Spain read over the sentence a few times. She couldn't put t together but she was sure she could pronounce it well. "Um, okay. It says Estoy Españas pequeña princesa. Yo lo amo y soy su princesita hasta el final de los tiempos. Spain, what the hell does that mean?", Spain ignored her question. "Damn straight you are", he was about to exit when Esmeralda threw her chair at him. "Spain! What the hell did I just say!", he gave out a cheerful laugh, his usual hopeless self coming back out. "It means 'I am Spains little princess. I love him and I will be his until the end of time'. How adorable rite!", she looked at him in disbelief. "No! It's not adorable and I am not your little princess until the end of fucking time!", Spain frowned and patted her head. "Aw come on. Don't be like that. Don't worry, you'll warm up to me. I am trying very hard! Parenting is hard work! Come on, smile for mister Spain", he bent down and gave her a huge smile. Esmeraldas face remaind straight and emotionless, "No", she grabbed a tomato from a nearby basket and bit into it, never looking away from Spain. Antonio also grabbed a tomato and examined it. "Oh! I just remembered something! I asked you a question a very long time ago and I think you can answer me now", Esmeralda stared at him bored, "What was the question?". Spain smirked, "Will you ever love me as much as you love tomatoes?". New Spain remembered the question. "The answer back then was no. Five years later, the answer is still no. And five years from now, the answer will still be no!", Spain just laughed. "Having no for your answer to everything wont get you anywhere princesa", he lightly tapped her nose before getting up. He was about to walk out when Esmeralda suddenly spoke up. "Spain...wh-what happened to my mom?", she knew the answer. It haunted her in her sleep, but she wanted to see if he would confess to her. The air in the room suddenly got very uneasy. Spain thought over it for a minute, trying to remember the excuse his bosses were telling everyone. He turned around and looked at her with a sad smile. "Oh...Aztec. Well, she got too sick and died before I could do anything about it", lies. Esmeralda knew he was lying through his teeth and it hurt her. "I'm sorry princesa. I truly am", he kissed the top of her head and exited the room quietly. Once he was out, Esmeralda picked up a chair and threw it against the chalkboard causing it to come off the wall and crash to the ground, "You liar! I saw what you did! I fucking saw!". She had recently been able to get mad easily. She was good at keeping it in and controlling it, but when it came out, it wasn't pretty and her strength wasn't helping at all. She continued to scream and throw object across the room and tearing up paper and books. She grabbed the ginormous Spanish flag that was hanging in the room and tore it down, sudden rage overwhelming her. She marched out of the room and found herself in a dark corridor. She looked around and grabbed a glowing candle and held it close to her, finding pleasure in watching the flame dance around. A noise was heard in the end of the hall and Antonio popped out of a corner holding a stack of papers. "Oh hello Esmeralda! Is there something I can help you with?", he kindly asked her, "What are you up to?", he looked at her worriedly when he spotted his flag and the candle. Images of him and his men burning her city down poured into her mind as she stared deep into his soul. Images of her brave soldiers falling with no mercy, the Spanish flags set around marking their new territory as she was stuck witnessing from her bedroom, too ill to be allowed out. The image of a shiny ax meeting her beloved mother covering the blade in crimson blood. She could hear cries in her head that seemed too real. She held the flag up and let the tip of the candle touch the corner of the flag. She remembered her promise in burning the flag in front of his face. The instant tough of flame to fabric was enough to send that whole corner ablaze. The fire moved fast and quickly took over the bottom half. Spain immediately dropped his papers and ran to her, "Esmeralda no!". He looked down at the dissolving flag that was barely even there by now. He turned his head up to look at his colony, but she had disappeared. He turned his attention to the flag as the flame engulfed the last corner before swallowing it up and a hot tear rolled down his cheek. He ran to look for the girl. He found her in the kitchen eating as if nothing had happened. "Esmeralda. We need to talk. Now!", the young girl chewed her food slowly. "Aw whats the matter Spain? Are you crying? Need a hug?", sarcasm dripped of every word. "No. We need to discuss your behavior", he stood tall and kept his cool. "Oh really? What happened to just wanting me to be happy?", she never dropped the sarcasm. "No it's not that. You seem to get a rush out of destructive violence and it's not good", he crossed his arms and kept his face stern. "Me? Destructive violence? I'm not the one who goes out and conquers poor defensive countries almost burning them to the ground am I now", she looked at him casually and spoke as if they were enjoying a nice walk in the park. Spain could feel his own anger rising. "Don't talk to me like that Nueva España! First of all you need to learn respect! I'm doing this because I care about you! I don't want to see you end up as some sadistic violent nation!", Esmeralda dropped the act and gave him a sickening look that would turn his insides out. "Oh boohoo, so I beat up a couple kids on the streets every now and then, I destroy a couple things when I let my anger out and I like fire. So what! That doesn't mean I'm going to be a sadistic freak whose obsessed with violence!", the two continued to argue. The other trying to be louder then the one who spoke before them. They continued to raise their voices to an extent where everyone on the estate could hear them. Antonio couldn't get anywhere near Esmeralda's loudness, but he didn't back down. "I don't see why your making such a big deal! Just leave me alone!", the young girl could feel her blood boiling. "It is my job to make sure you turn out okay and sucessful in life!", Antonio had tried his best to stay calm but he couldn't help but shout. He didn't like it, it wasn't like him at all to shout at the ones he cared about. "You need to take on some responsibility and do something useful! Your too old to be lying around depending on others to clean up your damn mess!", his words echoed around the living room. "Oh will you just shut up! I don't even like you! I never did and never will! I don't see why you keep trying! If anyone's waisting their time, it's you!", they both had to fight back tears of frustration. "Esmeralda! Go to room this instant!", he commanded her and she started to go up the stairs, but she grabbed frames off the wall and threw them at him on her way up. "Fine! I don't want to see your stupid face anyways! I don't want to see your face, hear your voice, or anything!", she continued to throw the frames at him, never missing. "Your grounded New Spain!", he never called her that, he only called her by her human name or princess in Spanish, but he felt like he needed to so he could show strength. "Who gives a shit bastard! Oh wait! Let me put it in a way you can understand, because I'm pretty sure none of this is getting to you! No me importa! I don't care! Did I pronounce that good enough for you!", she quickly ran into her room and shut the door with a slam that shook the house. Spain sighed and threw one of the frames sending it loudly banging into the wall. He cursed out loud for a couple minutes while he threw around the paintings before going back to his room to de-stress. Esmeralda slid down her door and sat leaning against it covering her face with her hands. She let out a frustrated scream and finally removed her hands. She opened her eyes to find her self staring up at Lovino. "What the hell was that about?", he managed to ask the question calmly.


	16. Forgivness

Oh no, sorry this took so long, ive been really busy -_- I also started another story! A Diamond In The Rust. lets see if i can do 2 stories at the same time. haha well enjoy~

* * *

The past couple weeks have been nothing but chaos for Romano. Antonio and Esmeralda were still mad at each other and had no signs of backing down and forgiving. There was a heavy negative energy throughout the entire house. Every time they walked by each other, they pretended the other didn't exist. They always glared at each other and when ever they did talk, it was to argue, and Romano was always sucked into their conflict. "Man I'm hungry!", Esmeralda played with her fork as they waited for Spain to bring out dinner. Once dinner was set out, Esmeralda looked at her plate of Spanish cuisine. "I'm not hungry anymore", she pushed the plate away from her. "What do you mean? You just said you were hungry", a tired looking Spain looked at her disapprovingly. "I can't eat this! I've lost my appetite", Lovino sighed knowing where this was going. Spain threw his fork down sending it in a clash. "Why not? Whats wrong with it?", a sense of edge could be heard in his voice. "Nothings wrong with it. I just don't want it, so I won't eat it", she crossed her arms and Spain gave a deep breath. "God dammit I don't have time for this. Stop being ridiculous and eat your food", he picked up his fork and ate a mouth full. Esmeralda leaned back in her chair, "No, you can't make me eat". Spain stood up sending his chair back in a loud screech, "The hell I can! Now stop and", Romano chose this moment to try and stop the fight. "Hey you guys, were all hungry rite? Mmm this is really good", he awkwardly at a fork full and chewed slowly. Spain pointed a finger at the young boy. "You stay out of this Romano!", this time Esmeralda stood up herself. "Don't talk to him like that! He didn't do anything wrong!", she leaned across the table as she defended him. "I wouldn't have to be yelling at him if you just sat down and ate your food!", he also leaned across the long table. Romano sat stuck in the middle since he sat at the side of the table and the other two sat on the ends. he groaned and regretted trying to help. "I already told you, I'm not eating!", Esmeralda threw her silverware down. "Well your going to have to eat eventually", Spain narrowed his eyes and held on tight to the edges of the table. "Yeah I will have to eat later, but not now and not this!", she pointed at the food that had already cooled down.

The two started yelling at the same time giving Lovino a massive headache. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and banged his fist against the table causing them both to be quiet and turn their attention towards him. "Will you two just shut up! All you guys ever do is argue and it gives me a fucking headache! Will you just make up and we can go back to living they way we used to! Now, I don't even know what started this fight, but it needs to end now!", he yelled at them at the top of his lungs and was now breathing heavily. New Spain and Spain gawked unexpectedly at the young boy. Romano stood up, "I'm done. With dinner and your shit", he left the two standing there and went up to his room. Spain looked down at the table, knowing Romano was rite. "I uh... I guess I'm done too. Good night", his voice was shaky and he avoided eye contact. He pushed his chair in and grabbed a bottle of wine before going into his room. Esmeralda sat down and stared into empty space. She gave a deep sigh and started eating the cold food. Once she was done, she trudged up the stairs into her room. When she opened the door, Lovino was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed. "Tell me whats going on between you and Antonio", it was more of a command and his voice was stern. The girl shut the door and slumped over to her bed.

"Go away Lovino. I don't wanna talk about it", Romano crossed his arms and stared her down. "No, I'm done with all this. What happened", he watched her as she sat on her bed with her back facing him. "Nothing, we just got in fight. That's all", Lovino could hear a tint of sadness and sat next to her. "Oh really? I would've never guessed", sarcasm dripping from his words. "Just tell me what happened", Esmeralda took a deep sigh. "We were talking about how I came to be his colony and just got into an argument", Lovino could tell there was something more. "I know your only telling me half the story", New Spain sighed. She never talked about her mom, but she wanted to tell Lovino badly. She just needed to get it off her chest. "Lovi, have you ever wondered how I became Spains colony and then a country?", Lovino knew she used to be a capitol but the thought never occurred to him. He scooted closer to her waiting to hear for more. "Well the Aztec Empire was my mom. Spains people wanted land but Antonio wanted me. So he asked my mom if he could have me but she said no. So he declared war but instead of playing fair, he invaded. My people were losing, my home was being burned to the ground. So then I was in my mothers room, and a servant came in telling us Spain was coming. She told me to run away but I hid in a tunnel. Then Spain came in and um...he gave this short speech about how he was winning and he had my mom shared a couple words and then he uh...he...", Esmeralda chocked up when she tried to say the last part. Lovino had been holding on to every word and wanted to hear what Spain did to the empire. He put a comfortable arm around her. He wasn't good in these kind of situations and tried to comfort her. "And um...he killed her. With his ax. And I saw it. He smiled the entire time...", Lovino stared wide eyed. He knew Spain wasn't all smiles but he didn't know he would that far for a little girl. A tear rolled down New Spains cheek but she continued. "So with the empire gone, I became a country and I tried to hide, but Spain found me and bought me here. So I asked him what happened to my mom to see what he would say, and he said she was too sick and died before he could do anything. He lied to me Lovi, he lied to my face and walked away", Lovino felt a pang of sympathy. He wasn't sure what to do so he pulled her in a hug as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair, feeling he needed to say something, but he didn't know what. He lifted her chin and looked at her. Her eyes were shut and tears were rolling down her face. Her usually glowing skin was one shade lighter. He was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly the door burst open. A tired Spain stood there with an empty bottle of wine. He looked as if he had been crying also. "I-i'm sorry. Please forgive me, I don't like to argue with you. It breaks my heart. I never meant to yell at you, but I try so hard to keep you and Lovino happy. Please forgive me", the Spaniard pleaded in the door way. Esmeralda knew it was time to end their little argument. So she walked over to him. "Yeah I know, I understand. I forgive you, but it's also my fault", Spain pulled her in a giant hug. "I forgive you princesa! Ah this is so lovely! Get in here Lovino!", Lovino made a noise of disapproval but decided to join the hug.


	17. Of Curls And News

Oo la la~ Something new to our plot my loves. and thanks for reading, reviewing, and dealing with my spelling and grammar mistakes :) i have a spelling checker, but no grammar, context checker :( I was reading some chapters and got so mad at myself. from now on, i read before publishing! haha enjoy~

* * *

A long time has passed and Esmeralda and Lovino were now the physical age of fifteen. They were now in the seventeen hundreds. New Spain now spoke fluent Spanish and finally took it as her first language. She had manged to mature greatly and was a very responsible person when she had to be. She was still wild and stubborn, but took to a liking in cleaning and gardening. Because of that, she usually did all the work around the house and the servants were barely needed, so it was usually just the three nations together alone. Ever since she had that huge fight with Spain, he made her clean up around and she discovered she was really good at it. In the garden out back, Spain set out a whole section just for her where she grew tomatoes, chilies, and avocados. She was an excellent cook and often made meals for Lovino, Antonio and herself. Lovino on the other hand, was still his grumpy, jumpy self. Even though he was the older one, Esmeralda could sometimes make him feel as if he was the young one. The two kids sat in Esmeralda's garden. Or more like Esmeralda picked tomatoes while Romano complained about the heat. Romano leaned on the picket sign that New Spain and Spain had manually painted and put together. The sign and it's post were white while the words 'Esmeralda's Garden' was painted in big red letters.

"It's hot! Can we please go inside and take a break?", Lovino whined as he fanned himself. Esmeralda sat on the dirt inspecting the lower tomatoes. She looked up at him, "Seriously? Lovino, we just took a break. And besides, it's not even that hot so stop complaining". Romano rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say! Back in your country this is nothing! But my country doesn't get any where near as hot as yours, so I'm dying here!". Esmeralda sighed. She was used to Romano whining. In the three centuries she had lived with him, he barely did anything else besides sleep, eat, curse pointlessly and hit on girls. She let out a couple curses under her breath in Spanish and Romano instantly jumped off the post and pointed a finger at her. "Hey! I heard that! I couldn't understand it but I heard it missy! You and your fancy Spanish!", New Spain suddenly felt overwhelmed in exhaustion because of the Italian. She stood up, dusted her knees and picked up her basket of fresh tomatoes. "What are you doing?", Lovino gave her a questionable look. "We're going inside and taking our break like you wanted to. Because you can't handle a little heat and couldn't wait for our actual break time in ten minutes and decided to act like a small child", Lovino wasn't the only lazy one. Spain and Esmeralda could be extremely lazy at times, but were very hard workers when it came to field work. Esmeralda put her hands on her now very curvy hips, "Now, are we going to go inside where you'll plop your lazy ass down and make me cook something for you, or are you going to act your age and actually help me so we can finish even faster?". The Italian teenager looked at his friend. She had became extreamly attractive, just like Netherlands said she would. She even looked good in her current attire, she was wearing boy clothes. Brown capris with an earth stained untucked white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she was barefoot. The shirt was buttoned up but had just enough space to get a small peek at full cleavage. Girls could get serious punishment for wearing that, but Spain had bought her male clothing so she could garden in comfort. Her hair was falling out of her braid that stopped above her stomach area, leaving random waves here and there. She still wore the golden cross that Spain gave her when she first arrived and the three now all had the same religion thanks to Spains hard work. Dirt and mud covered her knees, feet, face, hands, and arms. He sighed deeply and grabbed the basket, "I'll help I guess, you crazy tomato loving bitch". Esmeralda smiled kindly, "That's a good boy. Thanks Lovi".

The two teenagers went down her long rows of tomatoes, only picking the perfect ones. The reddest, plumpest, and hardest ones went straight into the woven basket. Pretty soon, they met the end of the last row. Esmeralda looked proudly at their basket which was overflowing with the fruit, "Looks like we're done!". Lovino came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yup. Now we have time to just chill and stuff", Esmeralda raised an eyebrow. "And stuff? What kind of...stuff?", she put a lot of emphasis on the last word. "Oh you know, just normal stuff. New stuff, we could try something new", Lovino leaned down to kiss her cheek and Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Oh God Lovi. Your so hormonal", she couldn't help but smile at the Italians behavior but pushed him away and kept walking. Romano caught up to her and moved in front of her making them face to face. He wrapped his arms around her, "Come on now bella. It's okay, Spain can't see us from here. Now Give Romano a little kiss". Esmeralda let out a quick laugh. "That might work on every other girl here, but I see you complain, spazz out, and cry on a regular daily basis. So that makes it hard for me to swoon over you", she let him hold her, but she crossed her arms. His smirk almost faded when she crashed his smoothness, but he soon recovered. "Aw don't be like that. You know you wanna show me some love", he kissed her cheek again and then kissed her jawline down to her neck where he gave her gentle kisses. "And besides bella, I know there is a lot of sexual tension between us", Esmeralda started laughing. "Sexual tension? Between us? Lovino what are you talking about, God your crazy", she pulled away from him and continued on walking. She knew he was right, but she chose to ignore it for the moment.

He ran up behind her and pinned her to the ground as he got on top of her supporting himself on his hands knees. "Your not getting away this time Esmeralda", over the past three hundred years or so, the two had many romantic moments but as soon as one of them got the guts to lean in for a kiss, they were interrupted. The two were very flirtatious with the kids in town, but niether had ever been kissed. Suddenly, Esmeralda flipped them over. Now Lovino was on the bottom and Esmeralda sat on his waist. "Dammit Lovino, why do Italians have the sex libido of an entire soccer team?", she had also noticed that Lovino was becoming a very good looking guy. Romano smiled putting his hands on her hips but she suddenly got distracted. "Iv'e noticed you always tense up when I touch your curl. Sometimes, your face even turns red...Its time to find out what it does to you!", Lovino panicked and tried to get out from under her but was too late. She had a tight hold on it. "P-please, don't pull it", he hoped she would listen. "No, I wanna figure this thing out", she gave it a long pull, and then another. Lovino shut his eyes and held his breath as she continued to tug on it.

"There you go Romano, getting all weirded out. Hey, you know it's almost as if your getting...turned on...", she slowed down on the last part and her eyes got wide as she let go of the curl. Lovino silently prepared for the worst. Esmeralda felt as if she was sitting on a bulge that wasn't there a moment ago. She slowly reached back for the curl and tugged on it a couple more times. Just as she suspected, the bulge got even bigger and she gasped. "Lovino Vargas! Oh my God! Your curl turns you on! It totally does!", Lovinos face turned red from embarrassment. "N-no it doesn't!", he tried to get out from under her. "Aw come on it's so obvious! H-how does that even...", she let Lovino out and he interrupted."I don't know, it just does okay. Same with my brothers curl. It just does. Plus, I'm surprised it took you this long to find out", he could feel his nerves coming back but he still felt awkward and embarrassed. "That's just...Hey! Well at least my hair doesn't turn me on", she got up and started walking towards the house. "Come on, I gotta go make dinner", she motioned for Romano to follow and he did. Once inside the house, she pushed the basket of tomatoes in Lovinos hands. "Where's Spain?", she asked looking around. Lovino shrugged, "Probably in his office. He said he had business". New Spain turned towards him and wrapped his curl around her finger. "Good idea Lovi", Lovino sighed. "Your gunna use my curl against me aren't you?", Esmeralda nodded knowing she now had power over the Italian. "Let's go find the bastard",she said and they walked there way into many hallways untill they were facing the door of his office. Light pored out and they knew he was in there. "Spain can we come in?", Esmeralda asked as she knocked. "Si", was there simple response and Romano burst through the door. "What the hell was that?", New Spain raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up bella", Lovino stuck his tongue out and took a seat in front of the grand desk. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and took the seat next to him. Spain sat at his chair behind the desk looking uneasy. "My darlings...I have some good and bad news", he sighed scanning over two letters.

"Well tell us the good news first, obviously", Romano put his feet up on the desk. Spain put down the letters and rubbed his eyes. "If you insist. Austria and Hungary have an important meeting and I'm watching over your brother Italy while there gone", Romano's jaw dropped. "What! Like, he's coming here? That damned bastard...I don't have time for this", he sulked in his chair. "Si, he's coming to visit. But when he leaves, he's taking you with him Lovino, so you can visit your home for a couple weeks", Romano rolled his eyes as he took in Spain's information. "Fine. Just don't follow me this time", Spain gave a weak laugh at his comment. Esmeralda felt herself getting excited. She had always wanted to meet Italy and now it was finally happening. She knew he was nothing like Romano and was interested in how it would turn out. "And now for the bad news. You both know about England. Well, he has to come over for a couple weeks, around the same time Feliciano will be here", Esmeralda looked at him quizzically. "And that's bad news?", Spain sighed. "Of course it is princesa. We hate each other and he'll be staying here with his damned colony. Probably trying to show him off...", Spains voice was bitter. "Ha, you'll be stuck here with four teenagers and England! Suck on that!", Lovino started to laugh but New Spain punched his arm. "Anyways. I just hope we can settle our business well without any breakouts," Antonio sighed as he picked up another letter. "So whose this bastards colony anyways?" Romano asked while examining his shirt with a bored expression. "Eh, who cares. Some kid from the other side", Esmeralda could feel her stomach get in knots, knowing he was talking about her continent. Spain continued as he observed the paper closely. "Ah here it is, 'Sir England', yeah right, 'And his colony America will be staying with you for a month'. There you go. America. Feliciano will get here next week and England and America the week after that", Spain simply threw the letter watching it flow down. New Spain was speechless and frozen.


	18. Fratello Has A Crush

Oh dear lord forgive me. I got distracted. Tumblr, you know how it is :P Do any of you have one? we could totaly follow each other and become friends :) I have a personal blog, spain blog, and mexico blog. Insert Italy to the story NOW! XD. poor Lovi and Esmeralda, will they ever get their kiss? READ and find out! enjoy my loves~

* * *

Spain came in holding the hand of a bubbly Italian teenager. New Spain observed him, then looked at Romano. The resemblance was obvious, but they had different features. Lovino was taller and older, Feliciano had a reddish auburn colored hair unlike Romano's brown. Italy's curl was on the opposite side and swooped down, she also noticed he was lighter then Romano's skin tone. Feliciano had on the biggest smile and pointed around while laughing. "You were right Lovi. He's nothing like you", Esmeralda smirked as she nudged him. Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Si, whatever". The boy immediately turned in their direction and ran trapping Lovino in a bear hug while swinging him left to right. "Ve, fratello! It's you! I miss you so so so so so much!", Romano growled and struggled to get out of his brothers grip. "Get off me! Your embarrassing me!", Esmeralda laughed thinking Feliciano was the most adorable thing ever. He seemed to glow with happiness that never died, even when he frowned and finally let go, he was still golden. "Ve...", he crossed his arms but then noticed New Spain. "Oh! Ciao bella! Lovi, you never told me you were living with such a pretty girl!", his voice filled the air with joy as he took her hand in both of his and shook it enthusiastically causing her to shake. "You here that Lovi, your bro thinks I'm beautiful. When's the last time you called me bella?", she teased Romano now knowing exactly what it meant. "Shut up. I call you it everyday", Lovino seemed to sulk and was annoyed with his brothers presence. He looked at the wall and kept his arms crossed tightly. "I'm the northern part of Italy! Italy Veneziano! Call me Feliciano!", he continued to shake the girls hand and she giggled, enjoying herself. "How about I just call you Feli,", he instantly lit up even more then she thought possible and nodded his head. "Ve! Bellissimo! I love it! And who are you?", he know looked at her with curiosity written all over his face. "I'm from the other side. I'm also Spains colony, New Spain. But please don't call me that. Call me Esmeralda", she offered him a kind smile as he sent her into a bone crushing hug. "Esmeralda! Stupendo! I'm so glad to meet you! We'll be buddies and make pasta together", he clung on to her tightly and she threw her arms around him enjoying his happiness a little too much. For three hundred years, she's been stuck with a clingy Spain who made her mad and a grumpy Lovino who constantly hit on her. Feliciano's attitude was just what she needed to lift the atmosphere in the house. "Si! Of course Feli!", she shouted as Romano pulled them apart.

"Okay, okay. Don't get too comfortable", a distinctive frown shown across his face. Esmeralda frowned. "Aw but he's so adorable! Don't be jealous, your adorable too! The way you get all mad and try to scare people off", both New Spain and Italy were now holding Lovino. He only frowned and looked down at them, "I'm not adorable. I'm fucking sexy. Get it straight", the two younger ones laughed. "Whatever you say fratello! Spain! Lovino's sexy!", he stretched his arms out and gave Spain a hug. Romano continued to frown in disapproval of his brother. "Well, now you know my brother. Happy?", his voice was plain. "Of course I'm happy. He's such a cutie and so fucking adorable! How can you not like him Lovi?" Esmeralda looked up at him. He looked in the opposite direction as soon as their eyes met. "Because, everyone ends up liking him more then me", his frown got even deeper as he worried about losing New Spain to his ditsy brother. "Don't worry Lovi, you'll always be my favorite Italian", she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he could feel a small blush forming. "Yeah well, me and him are the only Italians you know so that's not much", none the less he put an arm around her.

A couple days passed. Esmeralda and Feliciano became great friends. They would cook, draw, and embarrass Lovino together. Lovino pretended to hate it, but on the inside, he was just happy to see them enjoy themselves so much. Spain constantly took the three teens out for walks and lunch, he even let New Spain and Italy style his hair. Spain was glad that Italy came over because he and Esmeralda were spending so much time together laughing, but he knew as soon as Feliciano left, Esmeralda would go back to being distant and a trouble maker and that hurt Antonio. He wanted the moments to last forever, her laugh always playing in his mind. He wished they could be like this forever. He wondered why Esmeralda was so distant of him when they were capable of having such great moments together. She was his pride and joy, but she always neglected him and nothing hurt him more then that.

It was late at night but everyone was still up. They were listening intensely as Spain told them stories of faraway lands and legends. The kids had never heard about anything as magical as his stories. They felt as if they were in a trance, clinging on to every word that came out of Spains mouth. Spain yawned and stretched. "Alright niños, Boss is tired. I'm going to bed. Good night", he kissed the top of each kids head and started to walk away. "Wait! You can't just leave! Sit your ass back down and tell us more stories", Esmeralda had become fond of his enchanting stories and wanted to hear more. Spain lauhged, "Oh princesa, I'm sorry but I really need to go to sleep. Buenas noches". Esmeralda pouted. "Let him go", Lovino said, wanting to get rid of the adult. "Fine. Buenas noches España", Esmeralda laid down on the couch and let out a deep sigh once Spain left. "Ve, what do we do now? Oh I know! Let's make pasta, I'll get everything ready!", Feliciano didn't even let them get a chance to answer as he ran into the kitchen with the energy of a thousand men. Esmeralda laughed and sat up straight, "He's such great company", New Spain smiled in the direction of the kitchen where she could hear Feliciano get to work. Lovino shrugged and sat next to her, "Yeah I guess, if your into chilling with a loony country prodigy". Esmeralda scooted close to him, "What the hell does that even mean Lovi". Lovino sighed deeply and leaned forward on the couch, letting his arms rest on his knees. "He's amazing. He's artistic and great at trading. I thought we already went through this", he could feel a tear coming in the pit of his stomach. He always thought he was the black sheep out of his brother and grandfather. New Spain also leaned forward and rubbed his back, "Yeah we did. And what did I tell you Lovino. Your perfect they way you are. Stop trying to be so much like Feli. Just be your self". Lovino bit his lip and nodded.

He looked over at her, there faces extremely close but she didn't back away. Sadness and hope filled his glossy eyes as he reached his arm across them and rubbed her own arm. The arm that was rubbing his back was now around his neck. The two stared at each other, mesmerized in each others eyes. Lovino thought about kissing her, he felt as if the moment was perfect and that she never looked so beautiful before. He then remembered how every time they went in for one, they got interrupted as soon as their lips were about to meet. By now, Lovino realized if he was going to do it, he had to do it as soon as possible. His mind didn't let him move fast, he could barley even breath, but he slowly got closer, never taking his eyes off hers. Esmeralda felt hypnotized in his beautiful eyes. She held her breath as they got even closer. Chills were running through her spine but they were chills of excitement. The two stopped and she let out a shaky breath. Not even centimeters apart, they could practically taste each other. The taste of tomatoes lingered around the two as they felt themselves in pure pleasure even though they hadn't done anything. Just by being this close, was enough to shake them up. They continued to stare at each other, not sure if they should make the final move considering what always happened to them. Spain was asleep and Feliciano was busy in the kitchen, so Romano thought there was no way to get interrupted this time. He wanted her kiss more then anything, she was the only girl that could get him speechless and make him feel like jello covered in goosebumps. He was about to quickly close the barley non existence space between them when suddenly, "PASTA!", Feliciano was knelt right in front of them, he frowned when his brother turned to him with a face that looked like he could kill. "Ve...did I interrupt something?", the youngest Italian asked innocently. Romano grabbed Italy and started shaking him violently, "Shit yeah you did! Learn to observe your surroundings bastard!". Feliciano started to cry and New Spain put a hand on Lovinos shoulder, "Come on now, stop hurting him, it's not his fault. He was just exited about the pasta. Right Feli?". Italy sniffed and shook his head, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!", Romano let him go slowly, but kept shooting daggers at him. Esmeralda wrapped Feliciano in a hug, "Let's go make that pasta". Italy instantly lit up as if nothing happened. "Pasta! Let's go", Feliciano cheered as he ran back into the kitchen.

Later that night, Lovino laid in his bed that he was forced to share with his brother. He was still boiling with anger and refused to look and talk to him. "Fratello, are you awake?", Italy nudged Romano. Lovino groaned annoyed, "What do you want. I'm trying to sleep". Italy stayed quiet for a while, "Ve, do you like Esmeralda?". Lovino froze and stared at vacant space, "Go to fucking sleep". Italy clapped, knowing how to read his brother. "That's wonderful fratello! I knew it! Ah, she's so pretty and I think she likes you too!", Lovino was blushing madly at his brothers words. "I mean, the way you guys stare at each other! It's so beautiful fratello! Why don't you just tell her how you feel?", he gave Lovinos back a look of concern. "It's a lot harder then you think. Now go to sleep, your annoying", Lovino pulled the covers all the way up so Feliciano couldn't see how bad he was blushing. Italy smiled feeling accomplished. He had a talent for reading love signs and he could always tell when someone liked a person and he thought it was the magnificent thing in the world.


	19. Birds, Bees, and Reunions

READ READ READ THIS NOTE! IT IS THE 17 HUNDREDS! For those of you who visualize while they read, ALFRED IS A COLONY! Which means, NO GLASSES! And no, Mexico does not have the glasses yet. SO DONT VISUALIZE ALFRED WITH GLASSES! XD. Sorry this took so long, I got sick again -_-. Now, questions: Will the other Latin countries come in? Hmm I've thought about it before. If I do, I might just put in Cuba (reasonable, he is N.A too) and Peru (I mentioned his mom, Inca, earlier in the story). Those might make appearences. Others, might be just mentioned. I won't have them live with him but some could, maybe, come visit. Maybe, I don't know. Lovi lives with Toni cuz its canon. Mexico lives with him cuz she has no where else to go and was his main colony in rl. Okie dockie guys, enjoy this chapter, I just know you will~

* * *

Spain, New Spain, and the Italy brothers just finished up with breakfast when Francis and Gilbert burst through the front doors. "Hallo everybody! It is I, the awesome Prussia", Gilbert's loud voice could be heard from the dining room. France's voice was the next one heard, "Huh, where is everybody?". Prussia chuckled and nudged France, "I bet their still sleeping, hehe let's see if we can get some food". Prussia started to tip toe to the kitchen when Spain popped out smiling, "Oh no you don't Gilbert". Gilbert pouted but ran to hug him, "Toni! I would never take your food with out you knowing!". Spain laughed, "For your sake, I hope not". He let go and went to hug France. "Bonjour, we came to see you so your day doesn't go as bad as it was supposed to go", Spain raised an eyebrow. "Oh si? And why is that?", his voice was tainted with curiosity as he led them to the kitchen to serve them drinks. "Have you forgotten mon ami? Arhtur's coming tonight, We know how much you hate each other so we came over so you wouldn't be sulking all day". Spain let the corners of his mouth droop down in a deep frown. "Oh. I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks guys", Gilbert happily accepted a beer and chuckled. "But we all know Francis just wants to see Kirkland and butt fuck him all night", France smacked his head. Spain tried to hold in a laugh, "Shh Gilbert! Not in front of the kids!". He gestured to where Esmeralda and Feliciano were doing dishes while Lovino just sat at the table, none of the teens paying any attention to them.

"Aw come on now Toni. Your kids and Feli are teenagers! They already know lots about sex", Prussia hopped up on one of Spain's counters. "But I mean, youv'e given them the talk right?", Spain shook his head. "No. I've tried but, I guess it's not my thing you know. They can't take me seriously no matter what. But they already no about it so what's the point", he let out a long exasperated sigh. "What's the point? Toni, sex talks are like, parent traditions. They're supposed to be awkward! You gotta do it. Do it now! Right Francis", France nodded and leaned on the counter beside Prussia. "Oui, it is best if they hear about love making and everything that adds to it from an experienced adult they trust. Kids who know about sex but don't talk to adults are only getting made up misinformation from each other and it causes confusion and makes puberty worse then it is. Go Antonio, go educate them in le amour", Francis tried to encourage Spain as Gilbert started to play with his long blond hair. "Yeah. Two against one. And if Gilbird were here, he'd totally agree with me", Gilbert said as he finished a braid in France's hair. "No you don't understand! I've tried, trust me, I don't think it's awkward. But they might feel awkward about having me explain those things, even if they already know about it. I can see it now, I'll sit them down, they'll see where this is going and get up and leave! Then, they'll never talk to me and I'll be known as the nation who can't give kids sex talks!", Antonio started going on with a list of scenarios that could happen when he thought of an idea. "Wait a minute! You guys could do it with me! What do you think? Please! Oh please oh please help me and do most of the talking! Please! I don't feel like telling them about herpes!", Spain pleaded for his friends aid in the task. France laughed warmly and petted the Spaniards hair, "Of course Antonio! And what better way to learn about sex then from me! We'll help you, right Gilbert". Prussia took a swig of beer before answering, "Hell yeah we will! Don't worry, we got your back! I'll tell them all about boners and wet dreams and God's gift of masturbation!", Spain face palmed, suddenly wondering if this was good idea, but ended up laughing it off. "Oh Gil, there's something wrong with you", he ruffled the Prussians hair as he hopped down from the counter. "Nope, I'm just that awesome", Gilbert then put on his biggest game face he could conjure. "Now let's give these teens a sex talk to remember".

The trio walked their way to the teenagers. Feliciano dropped what he was doing and went to go hug France. "Ciao big brother France! Isn't it a beautiful morning", France smiled and hugged him back. "Oui, it most certainly is. Bonjour Esmeralda, your looking lovely as usual", Esmeralda looked up and waved cheerfully at the Frenchman. Gilbert came and wrapped her in a warm hug. He was like an uncle to her since he was always over and took time out to just have conversations with her that she would never allow herself to have with Spain. She was on good terms with France, but not as close. He often gave her beauty and flirting tips. He liked to give her fancy gift baskets that were filled with soaps, perfumes, and many other thing that would make one irresistible. "Straight from the best boutiques in Paris mon amour!", he would always say while handing them to her. She loved his gifts and enjoyed primping herself up. She had grown up around guys and barely saw the time to go out and get these kind of stuff, herself, so she was forever grateful for France's help in keeping her feminine and beautiful. "And hello to you too Lovino", France greeted in the direction of the grumpy Italian who only grunted to show he acknowledged him. Spain cleared his throat causing everyone to look up at him. Gilbert gave him an excited thumbs up. "Um, can everyone please follow me into the living room", everyone quickly emptied the kitchen with the teens following the adults with mild curiosity.

Once in the spacious living room, they all piled up on these two couches that faced each other with a coffee table in between them. The adults on one couch and the colonies on the other, "What's this about?", Lovino asked with caution in his voice as he tried to shield himself behind New Spain and Italy. Gilbert looked at him amused, "Chill out Lovino, we're not gonna hurt you". Romano scoffed and stopped trying to hide. "Guys, it's time we have a talk", Spain started nervously. "We still need to talk about this even though you guys already-", he didn't get to finish because Esmeralda interrupted. "Shit, we're getting the sex talk aren't we", Spain nodded and a sense of uncomfortableness came off the three teens. A long silence passed before France decided to break the ice, "Hm, let's see. Lovino, let's say that you are having a nice time with a girl when she suddenly decides to take it to the next level. You don't want to go any further, what do you do?". Lovino banged his fist on the table, "I say, whoa bitch! Hop off my dick!". Esmeralda started laughing and Feliciano frowned. "Veh, Lovino those words! We talked about this remember", Romano glared at his brother. "If you try your hug therapy thing again, I'll kill you", his voice was monotone. France shook his head, ignoring the little conversation, "That is no way to talk to a lady, but I'm just glad you understand the concept. Now, pay attention to my next information, Especially you Esmeralda since you are a female. The sperm of a male country can not make anyone pregnant. Human or country, it's all a no. Female countries can not get pregnant no matter what. You girls don't get your period because it can slow down your country,so no babies what so ever. Merde, if you could get pregnant, that would be an ugly political mess. Oh non, mon Dieu. The only way a female Country can get pregnant, is if she shares a nation with another country, like North and South, and they need to expand or a capitol is born". Prussia nodded in agreement to his friend's fact.

"Ja, it's true. But that doesn't mean go screw with everyone you meet. You gotta have some decency kids. Now, let me tell you about diseases", the whole talk was a success and wasn't as awkward as the teens thought it would be. Afterwards, they all went out for lunch. Francis was busy flirting with the waitress, causing a hold up in every ones order. At first, Esmeralda thought it was funny, but now she was annoyed and her stomach rumbled in hunger. The waitress was giggling and blushing when New Spain decided to speak up, "Yo Francis! Stop flirting, I'm hungry". The waitress immediately coughed and composed herself, "I'm so sorry dear, but he's so charming". She started to giggle again as France blew her a kiss with a wink. Esmeralda watched unamused, "Yes. He actually just finished telling me all the sex positions that would give you chronic back pain. Such a charmer. Now give me a damn salad. Please". The waitress blushed from embarrassment and cracked under the girl's urgent voice. "Yes of course. Salads all around?", she asked the table ready to wright it down. "Ja! This is a salad place after all. Jeez, people these days", Gilbert handed her the menus as he stated the obvious.

It was a little pass evening when Francis and Gilbert finally left. Their mission seemed to have worked because Spain strutted around in a cheerful mood, completely not bothered by the fact that England would arrive any minute. He made everyone clean up and take showers so Arthur could see how well he was doing and he could show off his biggest colony, New Spain. Not to mention, he also had the beautiful Romano with great farm land, and had the talented Italy visiting. Esmeralda had been running around nervously asking everyone how she looked. She was currently in her room staring into a mirror when Lovino walked in. "Lovi! How do I look? Is there anything off about me?", she quickly got up and ran to him. "Bella, you look fine", he could honestly say she never looked better in her satin red dress, but he decided to keep it to himself as he fought off a blush. "Why are you so nervous about your little reunion with America. What if he's totally different and you guys won't even be friends", Lovino was only half teasing. The way New Spain talked about her times with Alfred made him jealous at times and he didn't want them to reunite and have her leave him in the dust. She threw her arms up, causing her to toss her French hairbrush across the room, "Lovino! Last time we saw each other, we were toddlers! We're teenagers now and so much changed!". She shook his shoulders as if it would make him understand her even better. A well dressed Spain came in followed by Feliciano, "Alright guys. The bastard's pulling up. Let's show him how happy we are together and that I'm so much better and you guys are better than his stupid little colony!". Everyone ran down the stairs, slowing down before reaching the door so they wouldn't look like a bunch of tomato lovers running towards England. Esmeralda could feel violent butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she could barley walk as a nervous tingle flowed through her system. Once outside of the ginormous house, they gathered by the fountain where they waited for the doors to the black carriage to open.

Inside the carriage, England gave America a little pep talk. "Now Alfred, the man you are about to meet is not a delightful man and he is my enemy. Therefore, I am assuming his two colonies are a sheer disgrace to our kind and have no decency at all. It seems highly probable since they are, after all, being raised by such a bastard. I am only warning you so you can be careful, you never know what Spain will come up with. The little redheaded boy is not his. He is Austria's and is visiting. All the colonies here are your age, bloody teenagers. So I trust you won't be bothering me while I'm doing business. And behave, behave, behave! I can not stress with you how important this is. Do not, in any way, do something that will embarrass either of us to shame while we are here", Arthur also wanted to show the other man up and rise on the top. Spain had always been his biggest challenge and they always fought over who was the biggest and best man. Alfred shifted around in his seat, "Sure thing dude! The hero never fails! But...can we get out? It's getting really hot in here. I think the air's running out man". England sighed at how the other was so impatient with everything, "Of course". They casually stepped out and walked over to Spain.

Esmeralda's breathing seemed to stop as she looked at Alfred for the first time in a hundred years. Flash backs of the boy she had spent so much of her time with passed through her mind. She thought he was absolutely handsome. He still had those crystal blue eyes that she loved so dearly. They still shined brighter then anything she ever saw. She saw the stubborn piece of hair that always stuck up was still siting at the top of his head. He was tall and dashing with fair white skin that had a light tan, but barely. She hoped that he was still the dreamer she loved. If he had changed drastically and wouldn't be able to be her friend again, she would be devastated and heartbroken. He was busy being introduced to Spain and hadn't noticed her yet. She smiled as Spain tried to help Lovino get out a proper introduction, but Romano wouldn't let him. England came up and blocked her view, "Hello there darling. I am England, Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you". Even though she was Spain's colony, that was no excuse for the man to stop being a gentleman. He cared deeply about first impressions and manners.

Alfred walked up to the last person left to meet and froze in his tracks. He looked at the young girl who was supposed to be New Spain. The first thing he noticed was how gorgeous she was. She seemed to be the physical age of fifteen, just like him. As he observed her, he couldn't help but feel a connection to the girl. She seemed awfully familiar. She immediately reminded him of the Aztec capitol he missed so dearly. His biggest love vanished and it was possible that she was now standing directly in front of him. He found it impossible to tear his blue eyes away from her face, that's how he could tell she was truly special to him. When he could ignore her amazing curves and focus on her eyes. His heart began to flutter and his cheeks turned a soft pink as he took a step closer. Esmeralda couldn't move at all and stared into his eyes. He looked deeply back into her eyes. Big, round, chocolate brown eyes with long, full lashes. He then noticed the red speckles mixed in with the brown. His eyes went wide as realization hit him. He'd recognize those wonderful eyes anywhere at any given moment of the day. "X-Xochi? Is that...you!".


	20. An Unallowed Friendship

Aww why yes he recognized her because of those eyes! These two are cute little sweeties w...doesn't sound to good for Lovi's developed crush now does it? I would like to thank all of you for your reads, reviews, follows. Thanks for staying with me! In the begining, I said this would be colony to modern day, well I realized how long that would be and how anything after revolution would be totaly invalid to the title. I will make a sequal and start off the story with Texas and go from there. But we still have a loooong wait amigos XD. Enjoy~

* * *

"X-Xochi? Is that...you!", Esmeralda felt as if her heart were about to burst out of her chest as her body filled with joy. The American had remembered her, after all these centuries. "A-actually, my name's Esmeralda now. But yes! Yes Alfred, it's me!", the two exploded with happiness, finally finding the one person they needed most. They threw themselves into each others arms, in a bone crushing hug that made up for all the hugs they missed out on. Alfred couldn't contain his laughter and a couple tears of joy rolled out, "Man! You have no idea how much I missed you! Oh my God I was so worried!". He was piratically screaming in her ear, but she didn't mind. She just kept holding onto him, as if it was all a dream and the minute she let go, he would fade into the darkness. "I missed you too! So much it fucking hurt! But look at you! Your so tall and handsome!", she loosened her grip, but only so she could get a good look at him up close. He had the same loving, high spirited face from her days with him. All his baby fat was gone and she could feel muscles under his shirt. The spark he always had in his eyes was even brighter, as even more crazy dreams filled his heart day by day.

He appeared older then she, but younger then Italy and Romano. There were different things too, like the muscles she noticed earlier. She could tell by his features that he was becoming a man, as she was becoming a woman. He was no longer a little boy. "Ha! Of course I'm tall and handsome! What kind of hero would I be if I wasn't? And you! I mean, just look at you! Your so...your so gorgeous...", the excitement in his voice turned to dreamy as he got lost in her eyes, missing everything about her. New Spain gave her long lost friend a warm smile that caused another blush to form on his cheeks. He pulled her into another hug, but instead of another air constricting hug, it was snug and sincere. The close and lovable contact caused Esmeralda to blush herself as she wound her arms back around him. "I missed you so much", Alfred softly whispered in her ear, forgetting that the others were still there. Everybody watched the two disapprovingly except for Feliciano. He was smiling ear to ear and rambling about how cute the scene in front of him was. Lovino was watching with an indisputable frown, taking note in how his crush held the American and even blushed. Lovino traced back in his memory and couldn't find a time when the girl simply blushed from a few words and a hug. He also didn't like the way America was handling her. He was jealous. Simply, and obviously jealous.

She pulled away, "Come on! Let me show you my room!". She grabbed his hand and ran inside, their laughter being louder then anything possible. England watched as the two teens disappeared behind the door. "Hmm, it appears that our colonies know each other and need some catching up to do. How interesting, am I right", his tone was bitter, but his face seemed cautious for America. "If your little brat tries-", England was quickly cut off. "My princesa won't do anything bad to your little colony unless he gives her a reason to. If anything, I'm worried about her safety with someone that was raised by you", Spain sneered as he looked down on the Britt. "My Alfred would never! And what the bloody hell does that last part mean!", Arthur pointed a finger at the Spaniards chest. Spain put on a formal smile as he lifted some luggage, "Nothing at all, but I will be keeping an eye on America. Now, would you like to head inside? It's getting dark". England scoffed as he also hauled some luggage and trudged inside.

Once in Esmeralda's room, Alfred jumped on her bed. "Woo! I'm so tired from that ride", he stretched out his arms and legs, enjoying the freedom of his limbs. New Spain laughed and plopped down next to him, "It couldn't have been that bad. Could it?". He gave out a quick laugh before answering, "Try being in a ship, then a small carriage with a party pooper like Iggy. Yeah, pretty bad. Not to mention his cranky mood from having to see Spain". He looked down at the short girl and traced the back of his hand on the fabric of her dress, "Xochi, er I mean Esmeralda! Are you wearing satin! Wow look at you go!". Esmeralda laughed and took his hand in hers, "Yup! I haven't worn animal skin in centuries". Alfred nodded approvingly, "Well you wear it awesomely, but I think I'll actually miss all your war paint and feathers". He intertwined their fingers together. "Oh, why thank you! And I'll miss them too but, oh well", she plainly shrugged her shoulders. She threw him back into another hug, not able to get enough of him.

Alfred placed his strong arms around her waist, "I knew I'd find you again. Don't you ever leave me like that again. It nearly tore my heart, I was so devastated! Do you have any idea what it's like, to come back home from having to visit Matt for a couple years, then I decide to visit you, and all I see are these red and yellow flags and dead bodies! And smoke from fire is everywhere, buildings are crumbling, and worst of all, you're gone!". His tone became a mix of serious and frantic as he continued. "I was so scared and looked for you everywhere! I left your side for a while and then come back to find out you've been conquered. It was just horrible! Esmeralda, I have literally died everyday waiting to see you again", both of the two colonies stared at each other tearfully. "I failed...", Alfred threw his head down. "What do you mean?", Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, not sure of his statement. "I failed! I promised to always be there with you and protect you! Then little eight year old looking me trots back to your place to finally tell you how I fee- I mean tell you how Canada's doing! Yeah, that! Because you know, you haven't seen him since we looked to be about five, but anyways! Little me trots back to your place to see the once amazing jungle, gone", he continued to hang his head in failure. New Spain cupped his chin and kissed his forehead, "It's not your fault Alfred. You just went away to Mattie's place when Spain showed up, you had no idea! And you were there for three years, there was no way any of you wouldv'e found out. It's okay, your still my hero". America looked deeply into her kind eyes with a light smile, "Y-you mean it? Oh and, Matt says hi, he's doing good". Esmeralda nodded, "Of course I do. And that's great! I wonder what he's been up to". Alfred held her tighter and kissed the tip of her nose like the way he always did when they were little, "I'm glad. And well...he's Canada, so he doesn't do much. Actually, wait a minute". He thought deeply and concentrated, "Oh yeah! He has a polar bear. Cute little thing. Um...while I was looking for you...", Alfred could feel the lump in his throat, not sure if he should keep going. In the end, he pressed on, "When I was looking for you, I went in your house to see if you were hiding anywhere and I...I uh... I found your mom". A lone tear rolled down his face. He was very fond of the powerful woman. He enjoyed her, even if she was intimidating. She always greeted him kindly and welcomed him with open arms when he visited.

New Spain sighed and shushed him before he could continue, "Yeah...I know. I saw actually". Alfred continued to hold her comfortably, "Esmeralda, what happened. With your colonization I mean". New Spain pushed them down and laid on top of him while she told him her story, not feeling uncomfortable at all. She felt safe in his arms as he lightly stroked her hair and gasped at all the right places in the story. She wanted him to know every last detail. She told him of when she first met Spain, how creepy he was, how he invaded, how her mother and warriors fought to death. How she was too sick to do anything, how she hid and witnessed murder, how she was no longer a capitol, but a country of Spain's likeness with no culture to her name. "Wow. That's terrible, I mean, when I became a colony, it was nothing like that! France and England both wanted me, but England won. He stayed with me until I was able to take care of myself. Now he visits regularly. It was so easy! I hate to even think about how you were when that all happened. Now that I'm here with you again, I hate to leave you! But at least I know your okay".

After diner, England, who already toured the house, showed Alfred to his room, completely away from New Spain. "Now Alfred, I am only telling you this for your safety because I care about you. I am very glad that you were able to reunite with such a great friend, believe me I am! But, don't forget, she's not the little girl you used to prance around with. Oh no my dear. There was a huge time gap, she's grown up, well half way, and is Spain's colony. Be careful Alfred. You never know what Spain has up his sleeve. This could turn ugly, so don't get too close and attached to her, you hear me. I don't want Spain to take advantage of your feelings and use her against you, to get to me", England spoke slowly, making sure the daft teenager would understand everything. America pouted, "Well that doesn't seem fair". England sighed, "It's for your own good. Alfred, I only want you to be safe here. Do not get close and attached! I do not want you gathering feelings for someone like her. And by that, I mean one of Spain's underlings. She obviously picks up on some of his traits. So, am I understood? She is an enemy, but play nice okay". Alfred huffed and shook his head no, "I miss her Iggy! I need to be with her!". Arthur face palmed, "Alfred I am not saying your banned from talking to her! Just don't get bloody comfortable and lovely with her".

Up in Esmeralda's room, Spain was giving her the same horrible speech. "He just came back into my life and your telling me to stay away from him!", New Spain yelled after hearing what Spain had to say. "Princesa, I don't trust them! England is devious and evil in his own twisted way! America obviously picked up some stuff from staying with him for so long", Spain and England had no idea how wrong they were. England only stayed with America for a little while before he resorted to visiting, so Alfred was nothing like him. Esmeralda did pick up some traits, but only small things like hard working, nap loving, and an easy going spirit. They were able to rekindle so quickly because neither had turned into snapped evil pirates like their rulers thought so. So as it turned out in the end, rules were applied. Neither were to be alone unsupervised, or show any display of affection. They were allowed to get along, but were under close watch and would be in grave trouble if things got too friendly.


	21. Our Little Secret

Oh dear sorry for dissapearing! Ive been a bit busy...but i still love you guys! I will never ditch you! This chapter...awww yisss this chapter. its 5 am when i wrote this lol so sorry if some parts make no sense, but i dont youll run across any issues. Enjoy~

* * *

It was diner time at Spain's house, and the tension between Arthur and Antonio was heavy. They both ate slowly and never took their eyes away from each other making sure no one tried anything tricky. "I say, Antonio. I come to your house and I don't even get quality Spanish food. Instead, I just get this delicious Italian pasta. Why is that? Is it because your a bad cook and didn't want to make a fool of your self?", England smirked as he took a sip of his drink. Spain finished what was in his mouth and cleared his throat, "Well let me tell you Arthur, that is because Italy wanted to cook for us and I let him. Because I only want to make the ones I love happy. But trust me, I am a very good cook. How about you England? Alfred, do you like England's food?".

America looked up as Spain smirked, knowing how much Arthur fails at cooking. "Well his food is the only food I've ever had, but this pasta is awesome! I wish you could cook like this Iggy", Alfred laughed and then shoved a fork full in his mouth. Arthur almost choked on his drink and shot Alfred a warning glare. Spain couldn't help but sneer, "Oh really Alfred? This is just basic food, nothing special. I guess England just doesn't know how to cook". Alfred ignored the warning face and continued to talk, "What! This is normal? It's so good, I wanna put up restaurants all over the place with this stuff! This makes Englands food look like a piece of crap! Man, I've really been missing out. I wish British food was this yummy and pretty". England turned red in the face, "Alfred! Be quiet! Your making me look bad". He tried to whisper but everyone heard him. America put his arms up defending himself, "Hey don't get mad at me now! I'm only speaking the truth, and plus, those scones you gave me the other day tasted like ass". Arthur face palmed in shame as Antonio started laughing. England felt sudden rage and tried to get off on the Spaniard, "Oh shut up you Spanish bastard! At least my colony is bigger". Spain busted out laughing, "England, hate to tell you this, but you don't even own half the place! Just the east and the rest is still native! Boom, your mistake, think before you speak. Thirteen states!". England growled, catching his mistake. "Well, your just mad because...because I'm in the way off you becoming the biggest power!". Spain managed to keep his cool, "Arthur, we're the biggest powers in the world right now and might as well be tied. But at least I have some quality food and can actually cook it, so...I'm better".

Alfred started laughing, "Yeah man, England always tends to get mad when cooking and sometimes I can't even tell what it is". England shot the boy another glare, "What did I tell you about making me look bad", he slammed his fist on the table causing some wine to spill on his shirt. Everyone started laughing over how tense the nation was. "Oh Arthur, you don't need your boy to make you look bad. You seem to be doing good by your self", Spain snickered. "Loosen up", he advised the other man putting a firm hand on his shoulder causing the Britt to tense up even more. Esmeralda stared at the two men as she ate her second serving of pasta. She looked to her right, Feliciano was busy making art with the sauce. She looked to her left where Lovino was seated next to her yawning with his head in his hands. She patted his thigh comfortably as he rubbed his eyes. "Fuck it, I'm going to bed. Buno notte everyone. Good night", he got up and waved to Spain, nodded at England, ignored America across the table from him, got crushed by Italy's goodnight hug, and kissed New Spain on the cheek. Antonio stretched, "Is it really getting late? Okay, let's all go to bed".

Everyone cleared out except for Antonio and Alfred. "Hey Alfred, can I talk to you for a minute?", Spain gave the boy cold eyes, but managed a smile. "Oh sure thing! what's up", he answered energetically loving the opportunity to run his mouth. Spain sighed, "Listen, I don't want you getting any ideas about my princesa". America looked at him confused. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you giving her googly eyes the whole time. Stay away from her and she will have nothing to do with you. You hear me? And if I catch you making a pass at her, I will kick you and England out. No matter how long you have to stay in Spain", America gaped as Spain went on about his speech. "But sir...", he began but Spain raised his hand to silence him. "You are in my house and you will follow the rules. She doesn't need to be involved with people like you and England. I don't want her getting hurt. She's better off without you, so don't. Absolutely don't, get any ideas because I will make you suffer the consequences for your actions against my little devil. My princesa is to good for you. And remember, your not allowed to be alone without me or Arthur there. You have been warned. Enjoy your stay!", Spain pranced away before America could testify against himself. "Jeez, what an over protective 'daddy'. I mean, I know it's a good thing, but come on!".

Alfred was walking to his guest room when he found Romano standing by his room, "Oh um...can I help you?". Romano glared at the young teen, "No, I'm going to help you. I don't want any funny business going around so I'm just going to put this in the simplest way". Alfred sighed, "Let me guess. Your going to bitch at me about her aren't you?". Lovino gave him a blank expression, then narrowed his eyes, "Dammit how did you-Never mind. But yes, if you try to hit on her just because you think she's hot, but have no interests in commitment, your going down bastard! Yeah, I'll take you down Lovino Vargas style!". He tried his best to sound tough, "And besides, you and your American ass won't stand a chance! Hell no you don't! So don't bother!". He knew Alfred had a great chance, but it scared Romano considering his crush was growing day by day. "Whoa, calm down bro", Alfred but his arms up. "I'm not your bro and don't fucking interrupt me! Don't go after Esmeralda! You can't have her", Alfred listened and raised his eyebrow. "Do you like her?", his question was innocent, but it sent Lovino in rage. "No! And even if I fucking did, she'd choose me because I'm better for her! You don't know her anymore! She's grown up, with me!", Lovino could feel heat coming down. "Oh Romano, it's you that doesn't know her. You know the colony. The country. The Esmeralda straight out of a life changing experience. But me, Alfred F. Jones, knows the real her. The well put Aztec capitol. You know nothing but change", the two stared at each other for a while. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just prance down here to our house, woo Esmeralda, who you haven't seen in centuries! Steal her heart, then leave and probably not seeing her again for just about ever until we can go to meetings? I don't think so. Your in my house, my territory", Lovino mentally patted himself in the back for sounding strong. He was not going to let America hurt New Spain in anyway possible. America sarcastically thought his visit couldn't get any better. He was not allowed to freely hangout with his long lost lover and every one thinks he just wants her looks and that he'll hurt her. Hurting her was something Alfred never dreamed of doing and never will.

A couple weeks passed and Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be with Esmeralda in a place that allowed it with no worry. He jotled out of bed when he suddenly got an idea. He put his clothes on and ran out, making sure to tiptoe past Spain's door. He slowly, but quickly, climbed the stairs and knocked on Esmeralda's door. She opened the door to a hasty looking America. "Alfred? Whats up?", he shushed her and pushed her back in her room, carefully closing the door behind him. "I want to take you somewhere", excitement was dripping off his entire body. "Now? Al, do you know what time it is", she wrapped herself around him in a hug and he gladly returned it. "But what better time to go? You know we can't do anything during the day while every ones awake", he held her closely and looked outside her window. "So we're going to have to sneak out to hang out? That can be dangerous", she smiled, sensing an adventure coming on. She loved to be sneaky, Lovino had been teaching her pit-pocketing and she's almost as good as he his. Alfred walked over to the window and examined it before answering. He looked back at her, "It's worth the risk. As long as I get to see you. Now get dressed!". He was getting antsy and wanted to leave as soon as possible. She ran in her closet and put on a simple dress.

Luckily, there was a ladder built into the wall on the side of the window. The two teens gracefully climbed down. Once on land, Alfred grabbed her hand and ran to his destination, not wanting to waste anytime. She laughed, keeping speed, "Where are we going Alfred!". He looked at her with a toothy grin, "You'll see! You'll love it I promise". They stopped in front of what looked like a garden, but kept of by giant gates. "I saw this place on our way to your house", Alfred explained as he opened the gates. "Its right next to the orchestra house so we'll probably be able to hear them!". The two kids walked along the garden hand in hand, admiring every last thing. It was almost magical. Delicate flowers, lanterns with the perfect illumination and lighting, fireflies buzzing about and a ginormous full moon.

They found an entrance to a small paved courtyard. Nothing big, only six feet long and wide. They went to stand in it and looked around in awe. Great stone columns on all four side intertwined with vines, they had a perfect view of the stars and music could be heard. "Oh! The orchestra! May I have this dance?", Alfred bent down and offered his hand. Esmeralda had only ever danced with just Lovino and Antonio, but she couldn't say no. The two waltzed around enjoying every minute, "Alfred, this place is beautiful". Alfred looked down at her amazed by beauty. The lighting hit her at an angle that casted down perfectly, enhancing her features and making her hair shine. Moon light reflected in her eyes, making them brighter then any star out. Looking down at her with his love in his arms gave him sudden courage. "This place is beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as you", he held her closer. She stopped dancing and stared at him, unable to speak. He just kept talking, "Esmeralda, I love you. I've always have. Since the day we were babies swimming in a lake, to today, right now. I'm madly in love with you and you drive me crazy. I don't know how you feel, but I know my heart only beats for you", he poured out his love confession honestly and hoped he didn't mess up. She remained quiet and Alfred could feel his heart sink.

Suddenly, she plunged into his arms with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I love you too! I love you more then anything Alfred! Always!". The teens were both teary eyed from joy of their profound love for each other. They hugged for a while before Alfred pulled away and looked at his lover. He smiled openly, unable to keep the happiness at bay. He picked her up and spun her around, their laughter filling the air. Once he set her down, The peered into each other eyes, unable to look away. It felt as if gravity was pulling them together and before they knew it, their lips were pressed together in a kiss that exploded with passion and poured with every emotion they felt for each other. Sparks instantly flew as they continued their heated first kiss. Alfred had his hands tightly around her waist, leaving no space between them, and Esmeralda had her hands running through his blond hair.

They pulled apart gasping for breath, resting their foreheads against each others. "I love you", Esmeralda whispered. "I love you too", Alfred answered, also whispering. Their lips found their way back to the others. Everything was perfect, nothing could be better and nothing could go wrong. Except for one thing, "Alfred wait...". Esmeralda interrupted the kiss remembering something important. "Mmm...what?", Alfred tried to sneak a couple more kisses before he realized she was being serious. "Al...do you want to be with me?", she asked him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Of course I do. Forever and always Esmeralda. Why?", he gave her a quizzical look. "Well it's just, if we can't even be with each other in a friendly way, how do you expect us to even be together in a romantic way? England and Spain would never allow it". Alfred cursed, knowing she was right. "Well as long as you love me and I love you, it'll be okay. No one has to know anything. We'll sneak out here every night. It'll be our little secret. Trust me. I know it's not the relationship we want and we can't be together, but at least it's something".

She nodded agreeing. She didn't want to date Alfred secretly, it would be living a lie that she didn't want. If she was going to be with him, it would be freely. "I wish we could be together", her voice sounded sad as she looked into the blue orbs. He kissed her forehead, "How about after our independence?". She gave him a shocked expression, "What do you mean after independence". He shrugged, "I'm not going to be Arthur's little colony any longer. I'm planning on making my own independence! No one will rule us to tell us yes or no! We can be together and build our nations together". He looked at her with hope in his eye. She thought it was absolutely crazy, "Al, you sure your ready for independence?". He nodded enthusiastically. She sighed knowing this was heavy stuff and he shouldn't be taking it so easily, but she was sure he couldn't get too hurt and he was driven by confidence. She herself was in no place to start rebelling. It was just common sense. Her place wasn't strong enough for war and to be honest, her people were doing perfectly fine at the moment, but that didn't mean she was going to belong to Antonio forever.

"Si. It's a deal. After independence we can be together. I promise", she smiled up her love and agreed to his insane plan. "That's great! I promise too. Wait and see, we'll be so happy together I swear! Take your time on independence, love. I don't want you rushing, I can wait. As long as I end up with you, I can wait". The teens shared another passionate kiss after sealing their promise. They embraced each other for a while before heading back, enjoying the feeling of being in love.


	22. Let It Go

Holy Cannoli guys I'm back! I feel so bad it's been a long time! Please forgive. A lot of shit came up in life but I got over it. Writing this chapter and the other one to another story made me remember how much I love writing and how important it is to me. And I could never ditch these little cuties! Enjoy~

* * *

New Spain sat in the chair of Spain's office day dreaming, unaware of the Spaniard in front of her trying to hold a conversation. Every night, Alfred and Esmeralda would sneak out into the old garden and just enjoy each others presence. Throughout the day, Alfred liked to sneak random kisses and send her cheesy love letters that lacked romantic ability, but New Spain loved them none the less. She kept all the letters in a little ornamental box, a gift from France. By now, the box was half full. When she can't sleep, she whips out the box and reads through the silly letters. She finds Alfred's careless and sloppy handwriting to be soothing.

Antonio frowned at her, noticing the little attention she was giving him. He moved his chair so he was sitting in front of the girl. He allowed himself to let their knees touch. She still wasn't noticing him and his frowned deepened. He leaned forward and studied her developing face. Child-like features were leaving to bring in womanly features. He observed her small nose and the slope of its bridge. He studied the way her full lips curved in a slight smile. He studied her round chocolate eyes. He observed her jawline. He took notice into how smooth her face was and wanted nothing more then to touch it, so he did. He ran his slender fingers slowly down the side of her face, savoring the feel of her warm face. He let his hand go down to her chin and cupped it. "You must be thinking about something very satisfying to not even notice me sitting right in front of you".

She jumped with a start as the mans words bought her back to earth. She looked into green orbs that belonged to a face only inches away from her own face. She pushed back until she was pressed up against the chair, but at least she wasn't so close to him anymore. Despite her attempts, he leaned even further. She shifted a bit in her seat. He made a face of curiosity, "You had the cutest little smile. Whoever you were thinking about is a lucky person to have you smile like that for them". His eyes poured into her own and she tried to turn her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone..." she tried to lie but Spain wasn't convinced. "Then what were you thinking about? No one smiles like that just for no reason. Although," he coolly leaned back in his chair and Esmeralda found herself releasing a breath of air she didn't notice she was holding. Antonio continued, "You are a very precious person...You do seem like the type of person who just wanders around smiling for no apparent reason, but I know very well that you also like to walk around with a deep scowl. So I'm confused". He eyed her up and down with an unreadable face. She shifted around once again and turned to the side, "Why are you confused? I don't see a single thing to be wondering about...You think too much" she also kept her face straight, trying to play the cool card just like Antonio seemed to be doing. He crossed his arms and smirked, "Is that so?"

New Spain nodded, pretending to be bored. "Yup. Don't worry your old self out, we wouldn't want you having a heart attack would we now", she made a face of fake concern. Spain read the fake face and pretended to be amused, " Oh so now I'm an old man huh? Well, if I did have a heart attack, which would never happen, let's see the odds and outcomes. The kingdom of Spain would be in despair and loss, they still will be able to function but they won't be as powerful. England will finally have the rights to give himself the title of the biggest power on Earth, and what a shame that would be. Now let's get to more important matters, si? Lovino Vargas. He would be able to go back to his lovable, able country or go live with Austria along with his brother. He will be perfectly fine and his country won't be in any harm. Maybe a bit changes from Austria, but nothing life changing". He paused from his long speech and looked at her, but to his disappointment, she was showing no reaction. Her face was like a stone as she forced her self not to show any interest in him. He sighed, "Boring you am I? Okay I get it. Now lets talk about you", her face flinched as she almost showed curiosity to what he was about to say. She wasn't sure where he was going with this but she knew she wouldn't like it.

This only edged him on. "What about me?", she narrowed her eyes and glued them to his. "I wanna show you now what will happen to you if I died, which like I said will never happen", he leaned forward once again. "Esmeralda, my dear, you are nothing but a colony. You are just a miny version of me. You have no culture at all and you can try to bring back the Aztec empire but do you honestly think you are at a good state for that? Of course not. You'd be clueless. Your country would crumble and the biggest possibility is that a powerful country would come and take you and you'd desperately agree", she didn't know what to say. He was right. She was no where near able to strive by herself. Her country wasn't flourished like Lovino's and Feliciano's. It was a mess!

Suddenly Spain was on top of her with his hands on each sides of the chair, "And how sad it would be to leave such a beautiful girl alone in despair, available for anyone to come and take you as their own". He slowly looked her up and down, observing her nice figure. "Spain...W-what are you doing...", she was frozen and unable to move. "Ssshhh princesa", he used one hand to caress her smooth face. "But you don't have to worry about a thing. You are my most prized possession, New Spain. I made you everything you are today and you will always be mine. You can try to be a misbehaving rebel all you want, but don't you see princesa...it's no use. I own you", he loomed over her, casting a dark shadow as her heart pumped in fear. "And your rebellious attitude only leads me on even more", his voice was dark and husky and she could feel his breath graze her cheek. He gave her a gloomy smirk before backing up and leaving the room. She sat in the chair all alone as she reflected the recent events as her eyes stayed wide opened. "The hell was that about...".

It was still daytime, so Esmeralda decided to go outside and join the boys. She noticed Spain and England go inside an office, indicating another meeting with even more paper work. Something about piracy and 'owning' waters, she wasn't too sure. Out back, Feliciano was telling Alfred about Italy, "...And there's lots of pretty girls and lots of yummy pasta! Oh! And even more pretty girls but the best part is the pretty pasta!", while Lovino leaned against a tree, eating a tomato and glaring at everyone. "Yoohoo! Esmeralda!", Feli waved at her. She smiled, but continued at her own pace over to them. "Hurry up!", Feli whined. She laughed, "No thanks. I'm taking my sweet time". Esmeralda finally came to the tree they were hanging around. "Well it's about damn time slowpoke! Why the hell do you walk so slow", Lovino scowled at her once she finally reached them. "Oh shut up Lovi", was her mere answer. She sat down and everyone followed suit. Italy sighed happily as he laid on his back, "So Alfredo, what kind of games do you guys play in your country?". He turned to his stomach and rested his head on his hands, giving Alfred a face of curiosity. Alfred thought for a bit, "Well...um...we have lots of games".

"Pshh so what. Who cares about American games. I don't have time for this", Lovino sat with his knees up to his chest and looked everywhere but at the people he was talking to. "Veh, look at Lovi thinking he's too cool for games. Hehe, don't worry Lovi, you're never too old for games. No one's judging you", Feli smiled cutely and childishly. "Can you act your age for once", Romano rolled his eyes. "Back to the games!", Esmeralda jumped in before Lovino lost his temper. "Oh yeah! Okay um...a game that's really popular with us teens is Truth or Dare", Alfred nodded approvingly at the game he chose, it was one of his personal favorites. "Truth or Dare? The shit is that?", Esmeralda asked. "Sounds lame..." Lovino added his input. All Italy did was scoot closer to Alfred, ready to hear more. "Tell us about Truth or dare Alfredo. Oh can we play it please!", Alfred laughed, "Of course we can!".

"Truth or Dare. How do I explain this...Okay I got it! You can play in a group, like this, or with just two people. You can pick names out of something, or just choose. The person you picked, you have to ask them to pick 'truth'...or 'dare'. If they pick 'truth', then you have to ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they pick 'dare', then you have to tell them to do something and they have to do it", he looked around seeing that they were catching on. They nodded, so he continued, "Then once the person is done with their dare, or answered their question, it's their turn to ask someone T or D. So ready to play? I'll go first". The American smiled, looking forward to this.

"Italy!", the American shouted suddenly, causing the boy to jump. "S-si?", he looked up at Alfred. "Truth or dare?", America asked casually. Feliciano thought for a while "Uh...Truth! Si! Truth". Alfred laughed, "Very well. Oh I got one! This is gonna be good...Italy, have you ever kissed a boy?" He smirked as everyone else stared at Feliciano not sure of the truth themselves. Italy stayed quiet. "Italy...", Esmeralda said, unsure of his answer. Italy sighed, "Veh! It's true! It's true! I have kissed a boy". Romano was shocked, "What! Who was it! Why are you going around kissing boys!". New Spain stared at the Southern Italian, "Lovi...chill". Italy sighed, "It was only one boy and only once! A-and I was little! Really little! About seven years old. It was Holy Rome...and besides, he thought I was a girl", he added sadly. Romano began to laugh heavily, "Bahahaha! Holy Rome? Haha! And he thought you were a girl! Oh this is good!". Esmeralda whacked him on the head to make him stop. "Anyways Feliciano, Your turn to ask someone", Alfred said after Lovino caught his breath.

Esmeralda burst through the door of the office Spain and England were behind. "Esmeralda! Can't you see I'm busy", Spain hissed looking a tad bit annoyed from whatever business he was taking care of with Arthur. Arthur smirked and leaned back in his chair. "No manners and no respect for you, I see Antonio. It makes me very happy to see I'm raising my colony better then you", England had a smug expression. Antonio rolled his eyes, "What do you need? I'm in the middle of something that I need to finish as soon as possible! The quicker I finish, the quicker he leaves!", Spain gestured towards the Brit. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" said a defensive British accent. "Why yes. Yes I am", Spain's voice was on edge. Arthur was about to argue back when Esmeralda interrupted them, "We need your help. Lovi's stuck in a tree out back". Spain jumped up worriedly but England laughed. "Ha. Children climbing trees, then getting stuck. How pathetic. At least Alfred has decency. It may not be much, but this is just silly!", he then took note of Esmeralda's smirk and frowned. "Wh-what are you smiling off about..." he cautioned. "Your not raising Alfred any better then Spain's raising me and Lovi. You think Alfred's the one with most decency and whatever? Wait 'till you hear this! It'll knock your socks off I swear! Ready? Alfred's the one who dared Lovino to climb the tree in the first place!", Esmeralda mocked the English man, who went red in the face.

Once at the tree, Feliciano and Alfred were trying to persuade Romano to jump off the tree. "Come on man! Just jump! You'll be fine", Alfred called out to him. Romano clung to the trunk while he sat on a sturdy branch. "Veh! You can do it Lovi", Italy assured him. "Chigi! You guys are crazy!", Lovino exclaimed as he looked down. Realizing how high up he was, he held on to the tree even tighter. "Truth or Dare, never again!", his face was red as he tried not to fall off. "Okay okay, better yet...CLIMB down. Yeah! You can do it", America tried to calm him down. "Lovino!", Spain called out to him. "Oh great! Not you! Go away!", Romano screamed at the man. "Just jump! I'll catch you", Antonio stood directly underneath him. "No! I don't need to be saved! I don't want you to catch me! Damn it, I'm to manly for this", Romano tried to climb down but lost his footing and fell directly into Spain's arms. Antonio smirked at the boy in his arms, "Too manly? What ever you say Lovino". Romano growled and jumped off.

It was late at night when Esmeralda decided to visit Romano in his room. "I want him to leave. Now", was what he said when he saw who walked in. "Well hey to you to", Esmeralda rolled her eyes. Once she was comfortable on his bed and Romano was standing by a window, she asked, "And who are you talking about? Alfred or Feli?". Romano frowned, "That American dick". Esmeralda sighed, "Just because it's his fault you got stuck in a tree doesn't mean you-". Lovino cut her off, "It's not just that! It's a lot more and I hate him". She walked over to him and looked outside the window, "You're so stubborn". "I know you guys are super close and shit, but I can't stand him", his frown deepened. "Why not?", she asked plainly. "Because...because he's just flat out annoying", he looked around his room and scratched his neck. New Spain laughed lightly, "Yeah okay. I think you just hate people in general". She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Buenas noches Lovi". Romano nodded slowly, "Buona notte". They bid each other good night and then Esmeralda left his room. Romano stared at his door, "But I don't hate you...". What he said about America was true. He was annoying. He was far too obnoxious for Lovino's liking. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted him to leave, but he couldn't tell her. He knew Esmeralda and Alfred liked each other. He knew there was something going on between them, he wasn't stupid. He saw the way they looked at each other and he noticed how ever since Alfred arrived, everything that was going on between New Spain and him had completely stopped. But all he could do was take a deep breath and move on with his life. He could do it. He knew he could. He would accept it and support his friend. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled.


	23. Bullfights and Volcanoes

I feel as if this chapter came out a little short. I have decided to man up and put aside whatever crap life throws at me and just keep on righting! Enjoy~

* * *

The Latin nations were outside on Spain's massive backyard while Arthur took Alfred out to see the city and finally buy him that souvenir cup he kept going on about. The colonies had easels set up that held large pieces of paper as they drew away and Antonio was laying underneath a tree taking a nap. Antonio was wearing his pirate captain uniform since he just came back from a meeting with other captains. He didn't bother taking off the large red coat and he used the feathered pirate hat to cover a tiny bit of his face, casting dark and mysterious shadows, his sword and guns lay next to him.

Feliciano was drawing Spain beautifully. He captured every line and shadow the man had. Every detail of his uniform and the background was displayed on the Italian's paper. His paper looked too realistic to be true, but in black, white, and gray. Esmeralda was drawing something abstract with complicated lines and bright colors. Her paper had a tribal feel to it that made you feel alive. It was clever and bold. Lovino...well...nobody knew what Lovino was drawing because he sucks. He stared down the paper while shooting daggers at it as he attempted to draw.

Esmeralda sneaked a glance over at his paper. "Lovi. What are you drawing?", she asked slowly as she raised an eyebrow and made a cautious face as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Lovino threw his pencil up. "It's a volcano erupting! Isn't it obvious! I saw a painting of one the other day while I was in town", he was blowing steam as he was angered by his poor artist skills. Esmeralda and Feliciano started laughing,"A volcano? Lovi, that looks like a tree!". The two laughed and Feliciano agreed with New Spain about Lovino's picture looking like a tree, not bothering to encourage him to keep trying and maybe he'd get better. No, they already gave up on the chance that Romano might be a good artist somewhere deep down. Romano's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. He was about to snap on the two when Spain decided to wake up.

"Oh look, drawings! How nice Feliciano and Esmeralda", he complimented the two and went over to see what Lovino was looking at. "Wow uh..what a nice...", he tried looking at the drawing in different angles, trying to decide what it was. "What a nice tree Lovino!", he said uneasily. This caused Italy and New Spain to roar out in laughter. Lovino blew a fuse and stormed inside screaming, "It's a fucking volcano!". Spain merely shrugged, "Oops. Come one kiddos, let's go inside". He led the two teenagers back inside and Feliciano ran into the kitchen, having a new recipe to try out. Esmeralda sat on the couch and sighed. Antonio came and sat next to her, "What's wrong princesa?". He took off his pirate hat and placed it on Esmeralda's head, he leaned back and admired his work thinking she looked absolutely adorable. She smiled when she felt the hat, "Nothing. I just wish there was something to do". Spain thought for a while and then lit up instantly. "Oh I know! Today's Sunday! Let me take you to go see a bullfight", he asked her excitedly. He was excited because bullfights were a great passion in the country, and also because he got to spend some alone time with his precious colony. Esmeralda thought for while. She's never been to a bullfight before, but she's obviously heard of them. Suddenly, she herself got excited. "Sure", she said, looking forward to it.

Antonio, being Spain, was able to get them the best seats. They had front row seats and the only thing that stopped them from getting into the event was a stone wall. "You'll love it, I swear", said Spain. He had changed out of his captain's uniform and was currently buying churros from a vendor that was walking up and down the rows. "Lovino's only been to one. He didn't really enjoy it", Spain said as he handed Esmeralda a churro. "I hope you enjoy it", he looked down at her praying that at least she would enjoy one thing out of his culture. She nodded and bit into the churro.

The bullfight began with the matador coming out holding a bright red cape. A door rattled on the other side of the arena. Esmeralda slowly leaned forward as the bull was released. She found herself cheering with the rest of the crowed as he charged towards the matador. The matador swiftly moved his cape right when the bull was about to hit him and the crowed yelled 'Ole'. Esmeralda stared in awe. During the event, Esmeralda leaned over the wall, clapping and yelling at the matador and bull to do something when they just stood there at moments. She even cheered 'Ole', jumping up and down as she did. The whole time, Spain beaming down at her, watching her more then he watched the bullfight.

After it was over, the arena cleared out. "I'm glad you liked it princesa. I told you you would!", Spain ruffled her hair. The two lingered in the arena. "It was great! I loved it! Can we go see more? Please?", Esmeralda pleaded. Spain smiled ear to ear. "Well if you like, we could go to a bullfight every Sunday. What do you say? Just you and me", he looked down at her with adoration in his eye. "That would be great, thank you so much Antonio!", she hugged him tightly. Spain hugged her back and thought to himself, _'Oh wow. She hugged me and called me by my human name...'_. He smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go home", she nodded and they left the arena.

Once at home, Arthur and Alfred had already returned. "Ah Arthur, did you and your colony enjoy my beautiful city?", Antonio said proudly to England. "Now now, let's not get a big head here Antonio", England sneered. Antonio smirked, "Whatever". England cleared his throat and held up three envelopes. "We got mail. These two are for you, and this one, is for me". He handed Spain two envelopes and opened the one that was addressed to him. "Oh lord. That time again", England scoffed, but you could see him actually light up. It was that time of year again where England got to show off how classy he was. "What? Is it time for France's holiday ball again?", Spain asked as he searched for who sent him the letters. One from Austria, and another from France. He opened the one from France, taking out a fancy invitation. "Oh! Yes it is!", he cheered as he read the invite. "That frog always has balls to show us he's better...and he wonders why he's always bankrupt", England said crossly, even though he enjoyed them. The colonies sat there and watched the adults read on. They knew about the ball, but had never had the chance to go since Francis only invited countries. "Oh wait wait wait. Spain, come here. Do you see this?", England's voice sounded interested as he pointed to a sentence and Spain looked where his finger was. "Oh! Is that so. I like it", he nodded approvingly. "Yes, it's absolutely splendid", England agreed. "What's it say?", Alfred asked when the countries looked over at the colonies. "It says that the colonies are invited as well", England informed them. "Sweet", America smiled. Feliciano squealed, Lovino had on a poker face and didn't move a muscle, Esmeralda stood there with her eyes wide. She's never been to a ball before. Actually, she hasn't even dreamed of going to one, they didn't seem so important to her, but they did sound like fun. Now, she's actually going to one and she realizes that she can't wait for the experience.


	24. Dress Up

Guys...I'm sp pathetic -_- I'm so sorry for being such a horrible writer who can't commit to anything. I love writing and my stories. I think about them all the time but I just...I have issues -_- I suck. At first, I let my lame english teacher get to me, but I just need to pick myself up...I'm having a lot of issues right now so if you read this chapter, thank you. Don't give up on me

* * *

Spain's house was a particularly busy one today. No one wanted to be late for the ball. Everyone was getting prepared and checking on arrangements. Bags were being packed as well. Tonight was Feliciano's last night with Spain. After the ball, Italy will be going back home with Austria, taking Romano with him for a couple of weeks. It was required that the two brothers spend some time together in their own country for business purposes. Italy, unlike New Spain, was supposed to flourish and become its own image, instead of a copy of another country.

It was also Alfred and Arthur's last night. Alfred and Esmeralda sat in her room. Alfred was in the process of being dressed, but somewhere along the road, he just stopped for the moment. His dress shirt was untucked and halfway buttoned. He sat on Esmeralda's bed, twiddling a piece of fabric that was supposed to transform into a bow tie that Arthur made him wear. New Spain was still in her nightgown, brushing her long wavy hair in front of a giant polished silver plate. Alfred stood up and walked to Esmeralda, wrapping his arms around her and snuggled his face into her neck, trying to memorize her feel and scent before he was gone for who knows how long. "I don't want to leave", he said against her neck. Esmeralda leaned into his strong arms and placed her hands on top of his. "You don't want to go home?", she looked down. Alfred had the choice of leaving his country, and then going back. Esmeralda was stuck in Spain. "No, no. It's not that. It's just that...", he sighed deeply and turned her around so he could look at her. He stared at her, looking for the right words to say. "It's just that I don't want you to disappear from my life again. I don't want to leave you. A-and, Who knows how long it'll be until I get I see you again! It could be centuries!", you could see the fear in Alfred's eyes in loosing Esmeralda all over again.

Esmeralda wrapped her arms securely around his neck, "Alfred. This isn't the end, I promise. We'll see each other again. Write to me! And I'll write back. I know it's not much, but at least you'll be hearing from me, and this time you know where I am and that I'm safe". America held her in his arms, "I just want to be with you, freely". Esmeralda leaned up and kissed him, "I promise, someday, we will be together without having to hide it. But as long as we're serving Spain and England, we can't". He pouted, "It's not fair", but nodded and kissed her back. The two savored the kiss and made it last, in case it was their last. They pulled away breathless. Esmeralda had her hands on his chest and noticed his half buttoned shirt. She had almost forgotten about the ball. "Guess it's time to suit up", she said slowly as she started to button up the rest of his shirt, taking her time, not wanting the American to leave anytime soon. Alfred still held her against his body. When she was done, he lifted her chin up and started to kiss her again. Their bodies were pressed together and no air could get through. Alfred gently pressed her against the wall without interupting the kiss and wrapped her left thigh around his waist. He slowly rubbed her thigh up and down with his large, calloused hands.

Esmeralda moaned into the kiss and her hands slid up Alfred's chest and made knots into his blond hair. Alfred moved down and kissed her neck gingerly, earning some light tugging at his hair. He went back up and kissed her lips a few more times before breaking away. "You promise me that you won't forget about me. That you'll wait for me and that we'll be together again", his blue gaze met her brown gaze. She placed a hand on his cheek, "I promise". He suddenly jumped up in delight and squeezed her tightly. "Yay! That's so cool man!", he peppered her face with kisses. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly pulled him away. "Alfred, I can't breath!", she was laughing, but her voice indicated that she was caught off guard. He laughed as well and let go, "My bad. You should probably get ready. I'm gonna go ask Arthur how to wear a bow tie". He kissed her cheek and dashed out the door.

She laughed softly and just stood there for a moment. She didn't feel like getting ready yet, so she went over to Lovino's room. Inside, the two brothers were trying to get dressed and pack at the same time. She leaned against the door and smirked, "I thought Spain told you guys to pack last night". Feliciano pouted from the floor, trying to figure out how he managed to put his pants on backwards. Lovino stepped out of his closet, fully dress in a pinstripe suit. "And I thought Spain told you to get dressed right after breakfast", he looked at her and matched her smirk. She rolled her eyes and he snorted. "You look nice", Esmeralda complimented. It seemed as if the suit was made for him and his brother. "You know I look damn good. Pinstripe is really fashionable in Italy right now", he flattered himself. "Yeah, you guys look like the mafia", she laughed. "Whatever. Just go get dressed", he rolled his eyes. "I can't! France is on his way with my dress and shit", she waved her arms. Since Spain had such a bad sense of directory, and England refused to lead the way to France's house, Francis was taking them all there. Esmeralda thought that was a senseless idea, but didn't argue. Suddenly, the sound of the front doors being opened traveled up to the room and a loud French accent was heard greeting people. France and Prussia made their way into Romano's room. "Bonjour my lovelies! Esmeralda, come on. I have everything ready!", France waved for her to follow him. She looked over at Romano and pouted. He smirked, "Have fun becoming a doll".

Once in Esmeralda's room, France laid down the ensemble that was her gown. "I picked out the most beautiful dress for you!", he held up a crimson red ball gown. Esmeralda gaped, not really sure what to say. The dress was astonishing with black little details lacing up the bodice and the rest flowed out. "Okay. Chop chop. Take off that night gown and we'll get started!", France clapped his hands as Prussia just snickered from the bed. Esmeralda looked down at her night gown and then back at the men. "Oh! We get it! Our bad! France, turn your pervy ass around and give the lady her privacy", Prussia slowly turned around and France followed suit right after he handed her the first piece. She quickly slipped them on and told them she was ready. Layer after layer they piled on the dress and it was starting to feel heavy. "How many layers are there!", Esmeralda exclaimed as Francis slipped a thin dress over her head. "You're almost done mon amir. You will look fabulous!", France sounded giddy and Esmeralda just sighed, hoping it would all be worth it. Next, France took out something with a lot of lacing and placed it on Esmeralda's torso. "What is that?", she raised an eyebrow. Prussia smirked, "It's called a corset. You might want to hold on to something". Esmeralda didn't have time to respond. France was behind her pulling on the laces as hard as he could to get a tight fit. "Holy mother of Jesus!", Esmeralda lost her breath. "What is this!", she exclaimed. "Calm down my dear. This is the highest fashion in Paris right now", France bragged. Esmeralda scolded, "Well then women in Paris must've learned not to breath!". Prussia laughed at this all, "Don't worry! It'll make you look extra sexy".

Finally, it was time to put the ball gown on. Esmeralda did as she was told and lifted her arms up. She felt the smooth silk falling down her body like a glove. France smoothed it out and stepped back in admiration. "Mon Dieu. I have never seen such a beautiful young lady", France breathed out. Prussia looked up from the pillows and his eyes went wide. "Damn girl! You look...HOT! But like in a classy 'too good for you' way. Look at you working that!", Gilbert complimented. Esmeralda looked down and her body looked amazing. The fabric hugged at her curves and straightened her back. She felt so mature and sophisticated. "So this is what it's like to be classy", she smiled as she moved around a bit, hearing the end of the dress swish. Francis took out a bag, "Hair and makeup!".

France worked his magic beautifully. He gave her a bold but simple look. Eye enchanting strokes and dark red lipstick. Her hair was put into tight curls and pulled back with a couple of loose strands out to frame her face. She wasn't so used to being so made up. She wore dresses that moved freely and never any makeup. She hardly recognized her self when France held up a reflective plate. Gilbert offered his arm, "The awesome Prussia is here to escort the beautiful Vice-royalty of Spain". She inwardly frowned when he mentioned her title, but she took his arm any ways. "You do know Francy pants is gonna make a scene out of this just to show off to England", he whispered in Esmeralda's ear. She laughed, "Oh hell yes". Francis ran in front of them and down the stairs where everyone was waiting. "And now my fellow gentlemen! And Arthur...", he giggled to his self while Arthur tried to yell at him. "May I present to you the beautiful Esmeralda! Dress picked out by your's truly and hair and makeup done by moi", he gestured towards the top of the stairs as Gilbert and Esmeralda emerged. She looked a little uncomfortable at first. She had never worn heels before and she was having trouble breathing, but then by the third step down, she found her confidence. Romano stopped fidgeting with his tie and his jaw immediately dropped. Alfred lost his breath and let out a tiny "Oh my God...". Feliciano started clapping and whistling, "You look sooooo pretty! Bella!". Spain looked at her with great admiration, knowing that what he was looking at was his, but also because he thought she looked like an angel sent straight from heaven. His angel. England merely nodded and checked his pocket watch. Everyone's eyes followed her down stairs.

Once she was at the bottom of the steps, Spain quickly went to her side and observed her again. "You look so beautiful", he took her hands and she looked away. "Um..thanks", she stood there not knowing what to do. "Yes great job frog. Now can we please get going?", England said to France. "Oui but of course!", he answered as he ushered everybody out of the door. Once the brothers, Arthur, and Alfred had all their luggage set in, they were off to the ball.


	25. Christmas Ball

Hey guys! Look, I updated~ I reeeaaallllyyy want to get to the part where Esme and Lovi are grown up! Just a couple more chapters! I tried with the Spain Mex here. Mexico is just having so many conflicted feelings about Toni, that it's awkward hehe.

* * *

The ride to France's house was a long one. Esmeralda sat down and her dress puffed up all around her. She squished it down as Spain sat next to her and patted a piece of the beautiful dress. He took some of the fabric between his fingers and rubbed it slightly.

"It's a beautiful dress. You look gorgeous in it princesa", he looked at his colony straight in the eye. "Uh...Thanks", Esmeralda looked anywhere but at Spain, silently praying for the Italians to hop in so she wasn't alone with the Spaniard.

"No really, you look amazing", Antonio went on. He was about to say something else, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Romano stumbled in. He rose an eyebrow at Esmeralda's dress, "Need an extra seat?". She thanked God for his arrival and quickly jumped into conversation and didn't stop talking to avoid an open opportunity for Spain to start talking again.

The two carriages finally pulled up to a giant white mansion. Everyone piled out. Arthur and Alfred were in the middle of arguing over Alfred's bow tie. "But I don't want to wear it! Bow ties are for old crummy men", Alfred scrunched his face up. England's face turned red, "I wear bow ties all the time and I can assure you that I am not old and crummy!". France giggled as he straightened his suit, "I beg to differ".

Everyone made their way up the steps and into the mansion. Corridor after corridor, they all stuck together until soft music could be heard. France stopped in front of two marble doors that reached the ceiling. A smug smile was on his face. "Prepare to be amazed", he said mainly to the colonies, who have never seen his place before, besides Feliciano. He opened the doors and gestured inside. The classical music reached deep into their ears, but in the softest way ever, white light poured into the hallway, and the sound of mingling was present.

Feliciano ran in to go find Austria. Everyone else stayed behind. Esmeralda was wide eyed as she looked at the ornate ball room. She looked up to see crystal chandeliers and she looked down to see her own reflection in the tile. Some of the countries were already here. Some occupied the middle of the room, which was for the dancing. They moved swiftly and elegantly. Esmeralda watched in awe. The minglers were off to the side, drinking and eating. A small band was at the back of the room, playing with cellos, pianos, violins, and many other instroments to creat a classical mood. Everything sparkled. Christmas decorations were set up along the walls. Holy and tinsel lined the room. Austria and a woman with flowers in her hair were kissing under mistletoe. Everyone stopped and looked at the colonies as they entered, eyeing them with want and eyeing their owners with envy, but quickly went back to their business.

Esmeralda looked around, not sure what to do. All the stares made her a little uncomfortable. She didn't mind if people looked, but the way they stared, as if they were cursing a high power for not being able to get their hands on her land before Spain did. Alfred was the first to break the silence. "Alright, party!", he dashed over to the side of the room where large tables in golden cloth were piled with dozens of French delicacies. England ran after him, "Behave yourself! I will never let you hear the end of this if you embarrass me!".

Prussia scurried off to go annoy Austria and the lady, who Esmeralda heard Prussia call Hungary. France was pulled away by a complimenting nation. Spain patted Romano and Esmeralda's shoulders. "Have fun guys! But be careful, a lot of these people would love to steal you. Stay safe!", he grinned widely and went to go talk to Belgium. Romano gulped and stood closer to Esmeralda. She rolled her eyes and walked around with Lovino. "This place is fucking huge", Romano's eyes darted everywhere. "I think it's gorgeous", Esmeralda smiled. "Oh God, I think you're starting to develop taste for things. First this dress, and now you're mesmerized by a room?", he joked. She nudged his side, "What? Like I didn't have taste before?". He smirked, "You're a casual person. I would say you're getting a taste of the finer things in life, but you've known me for about two to three centuries sooo, you get where I'm going?". New Spain raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying you're the finest thing in my life". Romano put an arm around her, "Precisely".

She looked over to the side of the room, where Alfred was still shoving his face with food. She rolled her eyes and observed everyone in the room. Lovino left to use the restroom. She stayed clear of the dancers, but was still in a crowed. A man with a long black ponytail was walking around showing off a young boy about her age with thick black bangs. "Everyone look! I was able to get my hands on this little one! I am a mentor-aru!", no one was paying attention to him, but the young boy bowed and greeted everyone.

"Hello stranger", a low familiar voice was heard and Esmeralda quickly turned around to be facing Netherlands. "Liam! Hey!", she greeted him happily. She missed the man, truly, even though she only knew him for a day. "Long time no see! Look at you! You're all grown up! So Spain's parenting enters the teen years huh? Come on, bring it in!", he opened up his arms and slightly bent down. Esmeralda laughed and leaped into his arms. She hugged him tightly and snuggled against his warm body. They pulled away and Esmeralda looked up at the tall man. His suit jacket was a pale yellow that complimented his skin tone. His hair was still sticking all the way up and he still had that crazy danger look in his eyes. "Good to see you remember me! Let me guess, Spain won't let you talk about me?", he grinned. She shook her head, "He's so possessive. He won't even let me write letters to France and Prussia and I see them all the time!". Netherlands raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. Be careful okay. Spain can get pretty...nasty. With you being his main colony, he won't let anyone touch you". Esmeralda frowned. "Hey! Lighten up kid! I know you don't like the guy, so if you ever need a break or breather from the bastard, come find me. I'd be glad to keep you good company", he offered kindly. She smiled, "You should've never made that offer. You'll be seeing a lot of me". They both laughed. "And who says that's a bad thing! Oh man, Spain will be pissed though. Thinking I'll take you away from his teachings and erase the perfect little image he has set up in his mind for you. But you're a little rebel aren't you, so it won't bother us! Seriously though, if you ever need anything, no matter what time of day, I'm here", he patted her head. "You rock", she smiled. "You know it! I gotta go. Stay wild kid", he gave her another hug and went off on his own way. Esmeralda was happy for the offer. For the escape. Not that she was going to abuse it. It was just comforting to know she had somewhere to go.

Alfred ran up to Esmeralda, "Hey! Isn't this party great! There's someone you need to see!". Before she could respond, she was being dragged over to the tables. He led her over to one in the back. A young boy holding a little polar bear sat quietly. "Matt look! I found her!", Alfred screamed in his ear. Esmeralda's jaw dropped, "Mattie! Oh my God it's you!". Canada looked up and smiled. You could see the genuine happiness that came over him, but he was too shy so he just waved. "Hello", he waved softly. She lunged at him, trapping him in a hug. He hugged her back securely. "It's good to see you. Alfred's been telling me all about you", his voice was soft, especially compared to the other two. Alfred blushed and tried to defend himself but Esmeralda moved on. "God I've missed you. Look at you! You're so tall!", she smiled and looked at the Canadian. "Yeah. I've missed you too", he gave a shaky smile. "Why are you so nervous? Oh dear. You've grown shy!", Esmeralda said as Mathew blushed. France called the Canadian over. He looked at his brother and friend sheepishly. "I have to go. You look really pretty Esmeralda. I hope I see you again. You really damaged Al with your disappearance", Alfred blushed once more. Esmeralda gave Mathew a tight hug before he left.

"He's so adorable! God I've missed that quiet little kid. So is it true? My disappearance damaged you?", she turned towards Alfred and stepped closer. He was still blushing, "I think I've already made that clear". He gave a short laugh. Esmeralda suddenly remembered that this was their last night together and crashed down. She frowned, "It's happening all over again, but this time, we know it's happening and can;t do anything about it. And this time, I have to look you in the face and say goodbye...". Alfred squeezed her hand, "Hey, don't say it like that. You're gonna make me cry and heroes don't cry. Just remember our promise. Once we're free, we'll be together". She looked up at him and forced a smile. His bow tie was crooked and he tried to fix it but ended up making the whole thing come loose. "Fuck. Now I have to go find Arthur", he mumbled. He gave Esmeralda an apologetic look before running off. "Why do I keep being left by myself?", Esmeralda questioned as she became self aware.

She sat down at the table and decided to eat some of Mathew's untouched food. "Oh God yes!", she exclaimed as she finished the whole plate. The French food was so different from anything she's ever tasted before. Everything was in small portions, but it filled her up. The food was mixed with so many different flavors that she didn't even recognize. She was going to have ask France for some key ingredients. Over time, she has become a passionate and talented cook. She does most of the cooking at Spain's house, leaving a number of his chiefs now unemployed.

Prussia strutted over to the lonely girl. "Great food, ja? Listen, there's someone you need to meet. This my awesome, though not as awesome as me, little brother Ludwig. He's the country of Germany. Come on Ludwig! Say hello!", Prussia pushed a tall blond boy in front of Esmeralda. He looked a little older then Esmeralda. He was more around Lovino's age. He was stiff, unlike Prussia. He nodded quickly, "Erm..Hello", he reached out a hand and Esmeralda shook it. He put it away as soon as they were done. "Hey. I'm Esmeralda. Spain's colony", she said slowly, not really sure how to approach the tense boy. He was nothing like Prussia, who was loud and unprofessional. "Yes. New Spain. I am very aware. Nice to meet you", he said politely. His voice was deep, and his accent was similar to Prussia's. He was built and pale. Blond hair and blue eyes. Though, they were nothing like Alfred's blond hair and blue eyes. Ludwig's hair was very yellow. Pure blond. And his eyes were a striking blue. They were soft, but extremely intense. They didn't shine, nor were they dull. They just looked at you very observantly. Blue like the sea while Alfred's were blue like the sky. "Pleasure to meet you too", Esmeralda said with a slight smile and he loosened up a bit. He smiled back, but it was barely noticeable. "Great! You guys seem to get along fine! Come on bro, we have to keep introducing you to people!", Prussia yelled as Germany groaned. He gave a nod to Esmeralda before being steered away by his brother.

Esmeralda smiled to herself. "I never knew he had a brother", then she remembered Prussia mentioning 'The little guy' and figured he must've been talking about Ludwig. Lovino interrupted her thoughts by plumping down next to her. He was frowning, "Look at all these people. All these able dancers...". Esmeralda rose an eyebrow, "Do you want to dance? Lovino, I know you know how to dance...". Romano's face went bright red, "Pfftt no! Why would I want to dance!". She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'll be your partner", she gestured towards all the nations waltzing gracefully. Romano's red face turned pale, "No...I-I'll just sit here until the party's over". Esmeralda gave him an impatient look. "Come on. Nothing bad is going to happen. Why are you so nervous?", she asked. "I've never danced in front of so many people before! And come on, you and I both know I suck", he hid his face between his palms. "Aww is this stage fright? That's adorable. Come on Lovino. Ditch the anxiety and just dance", she smiled softly. He quickly stood up, his face red once more. "I'm not scared! Come on", he grabbed her hand and marched towards the dance floor, muttering to himself the whole way.

He stopped in the middle of all the other dancers and froze again. The nervousness was back in his face. Esmeralda stood in front of him. "It'll be just like when we dance in Spain's house. No one's even paying attention to us", Lovino looked around hesitantly as he listened to Esmeralda. He nodded shakily, "Okay..". He took his hand in hers and the other around her waist. The two began a slow waltz, having to stop and recompose every once in a while because Romano kept stepping out of tune.

Esmeralda slowly counted the beats as Romano tried to keep up. He never took his eyes of their feet. "Lovi, relax", Esmeralda laughed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A while later, Esmeralda had stopped counting and the two were in a full waltz. Swaying in rhythm to the music and moving as one. "Heh, not so bad", Romano said as a soft smile spread across his face. He was able to pull away from looking at their feet and smiled at his dance partner. "You seem pretty happy for someone who's stuck dancing with a friend instead of dancing with their lover. But Spain would never allow that. Feeling low?", Romano raised an eyebrow as he teased. "What?", New Spain questioned. Lovino rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid with me. You and I both know you're too smart to play dumb. I know what's going on between you and Alfred. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me".

From the other side of the room, France pointed to the two colonies. "Oh look Toni! Your little colonies are dancing together. How adorable", France took a sip of wine, keeping his eyes on the two. A small smile was plastered on Spain's face. "Yeah. Great dancer isn't she?", he also sipped some wine. France nodded, "Why are they not together Toni? Look how cute they are. I think they should date, non?", France winked. Spain frowned at the idea, "My princesa isn't going to be dating anybody. She's mine. I can't have her giving all her attention to someone, even if it is Lovino. The two will want to become one and then get crazy ideas about revolution". Spain thought to himself. He was going to have to be careful. Yeah, the two were finally starting to get along, but there were so many other people New Spain liked better. He needed to change that. "Excuse me France", he set down his drink and made his way to his colonies.

He patted Lovino on the shoulder, "Do you mind if I steal this beautiful lady from you?". Lovino quickly let go, "She's all yours!". Usually, he'd have his friend's back, but dancing made him too uncomfortable so he dashed away before Esmeralda could say anything. Spain bowed, "May I have this dance?". She knew she had no other choice, so she sighed and took his hand. He looked up at the girl and smiled, "Great". He kissed her tiny hand, which fit snugly in Antonio's large hands. "Look how tiny your hands are", he straightened up. He interlaced their fingers and wrapped the other arm all the way around her waist. Once they were set, he jerked her forward, causing her to bump into his chest. His strong grip didn't allow her to back up.

"I've been dying to dance with you", Spain looked down at the young girl. "Is that so?", she avoided his stares. He was so much bigger then her. She felt as if his hand took up her whole lower back. Her tiny body fit so securely into his large one. She kept her hand on his arm and she was able to feel the muscle beneath the fabric. He held her even closer and his hand rubbed her back for a second. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Why are you trying so hard not to look at me? You have such pretty eyes". She was surrounded by his scent and she closed her eyes for a second. Spain took the hand that was intertwined her hers and touched the golden cross that hung around her neck. "I see you still have the cross I gave you. I'm guessing you like it", his smile was childish this time. She gave him a soft smile, "Uh yeah. It's nice". He softened his grip on her, but kept them chest to chest. "Are you having fun?", he asked genuinely. She nodded. "Great! It makes me so happy to know that you're happy. You're happiness if my top priority!", Spain grinned. Esmeralda wanted to roll her eyes. She wanted to tell him that he was doing a shitty job and that she hated every moment with him, but she held it back this time. She actually was enjoying life. Spain really has been trying hard to make her happy. She couldn't complain. If it wasn't for her stubbornness, she'd probably enjoy the Spaniard and instead of dancing awkwardly, the two would be twirling around laughing about nothing.

"Are you happy Esmeralda?", he asked a little bit more seriously. She took a deep breath but ended up meeting his gaze and nodded. "So I'm making progress huh! I'm not the bad guy any more am I?", he asked with enthusiasm. She gave a short laugh, "Maybe". Spain spun her, "Aw come on! Do you like me or not?". Her laughter filled his ears, "That's for me to know, and you to find out". Esmeralda honestly didn't even know anymore. At first, he hatred for Spain was too strong for words, but now, she didn't mind when he joined her in the garden, or when he read her stories. She was still a trouble maker, but nothing harmful. She would try her best to annoy Spain and set him off, but no matter what, he always offered a smile and told her that she was a blessing. She often found herself thinking about what her life would be like if Spain had lost, and to her surprise, she always liked the life she already has better.

"You're so precious you know that? I am so lucky to have you with me", Spain smiled softly and looked straight into her eyes. Esmeralda blushed slightly, "Thank you...". Spain frowned, "I have some bad news. Business popped up with France. England and I will have to stay the night here. Italy and Romano are still going home with Austria. It pains me to have agreed with this, but the business is too important, so you will be staying at our house alone with Alfred". It really did look like it broke his heart to allow his little Esmeralda to be all alone. And it looked like it raged him to make her be alone with Alfred. It didn't bother her at all. The idea excited her. "That's fine. Don't worry about me", she pressed herself against him to add onto the effect. "Oh okay! If you say so! I'm trusting you. And don't let the American touch anything! But be careful okay", the last part was serious. He still didn't like or trust the American. "Leaving you alone with someone like him is the last thing I want to do, but there;s no other way", he frowned. "Antonio, I'll be fine", Esmeralda knew she had to make Spain accept his decision in order to have extra time with Alfred. Alone.

The ball finally ended. Everyone was saying goodbye. Even the nations who Esmeralda didn't know came up to her and wished her a good night. Spain walked her outside, where a carriage was waiting to take her and Alfred to Spain's house. "You watch out okay", Spain said as he placed his palm on her cheek. "I'll be fine! How many times do I have to tell you", she smiled. He smiled sheepishly, "Can't blame me for worrying". He gave her a tight hug and wouldn't let go. Esmeralda didn't protest, although after a while, she was getting antsy to head over back home. Spain finally let go, "I'll see you in the morning princesa. You look so beautiful tonight", he kissed her cheek and headed back in the house.

She said her goodbye to Italy and he told her he put a painting in her room to remember him by. Romano stepped up and hugged her, "Don't drive Spain nuts without me". She tightly hugged him back. "Please don't leave me alone with him", she buried her face in his neck. He patted her back, "Duty calls. Nothing I can do. You do know I'm expecting something crazy when I get back. I don't expect the house to stay intact with just you and the bastard living in it. See you in a couple weeks. Ciao bella". He kissed her cheek and went on his own way. He stopped in his tracks and called out to her. "Just um..Thanks. For helping me out with the dancing back there", he said slightly embarrassed. "Any time Lovi", She smiled as she watched him join Austria and Italy.

She hopped in her own carriage and sighed deeply as she took off her heels. "Ready?", Alfred asked, looking at her with admiration. She nodded and the carriage started moving.


	26. I'll Wait For You

Hehe...this chapter. My friend said this one was ironic. Mexico...America...just those two already. And then you stick them in Spain's house. Anyways, I tried to stay in a comfortable atmosphere and keep it in the rating. I don't want any of you feeling uncomfortable. Enjoy! OH AND DON'T WORRY GUYS! I love SpaMex as well, and for the next couple chapters, it's going to be just the two of them. Oh I can't wait!

* * *

The two teenagers ran into the house, wanting nothing more then to get out of their formal clothes and rest. "Beat you to the front door!" Alfred yelled as his feet sprinted underneath him.

"No you wont!" Esmeralda called out as she ran right past him, bare feet hitting the pavement and heels in her hands. She was always the fastest. With Alfred following in second and Matt in last. Esmeralda won their little race with no effort. Alfred came up behind her panting. "Man, are you in shape or what" he laughed.

"I'm a natural", she said cutely as she closed and locked the door behind them. "I'm gonna go take this shit off in my room".

Alfred nodded, "I gotta use it". He ran over to the bathroom. Esmeralda smiled and walked up the stairs slowly and stopped when she reached the top. She looked over at Lovino's side of the floor. "Miss you already", she wondered what she was going to do without her little buddy. She wondered if anything was going to change in his absence. She frowned as she went into her room. She threw her heels aside into an unknown corner. A loud clank was heard as they hit the wall, leaving a skid mark. She looked at it and shrugged, with a slight smile on her face.

She flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes peacefully and let her thoughts wander. Her mind roamed pointlessly for a minute before she opened her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror that Spain bought her.

"So you can see how beautiful you are whenever you want" was what he said as he placed the shiny thing on her desk a couple months ago.

She looked at the way her black hair effortlessly curled and went up to the elaborate hairstyle France put it in. She looked at how the loose short strands in front framed her face, making her look mature and sophisticated. She saw how the dark red lipstick made her skin tone pop brilliantly. The red of her dress made her glow. She slouched and then straightened up again, observing the curves in her side, back, and chest.

Yes she looked beautiful, but she didn't feel natural. She knew she was still pretty without all the European fashion and cosmetic load but there was something about the way it made her up. She looked like a different version of herself. From a different dimension. She didn't look like the Aztec warrior, who she said she would never lose that part of her. No, she looked like Spain's little colony.

Whether she liked it or not, she knew that was who she was. She wasn't an Aztec warrior. She was Spain's happy little piece of land. She remembered when Spain won her, how she swore to give him hell and avenge her mother. How she would never change and stay true to her mothers way of living. She frowned because she knew she had forgotten her promise and left it to die out. How she allowed herself to laugh with Spain and cook and garden with him. How instead of plotting against him, she was plotting pranks on Romano. She thought about how happy she was with Spain and she felt a slight tear roll down her cheek.

Spain tried more then anything to make her happy. To not want to make her rebel or runaway. She thought about how she looked in her clothes, how he was transforming her. She couldn't help but wonder, if this was all a brainwashing move that she would be so happy in the end, that Spain would keep her rich land forever.

"But Spain loves me right? He's not using me...Is he? And even worse, am I falling into his trap? I know he can be a sick twisted bastard but...Is he just using me?" she wiped a tear away as she slipped off the bottom layer of her ensemble while keeping on the rest. Her dress deflated and her legs welcomed cool air. Esmeralda then took off the top red silky layer, leaving her in a sheer white dress and the corset. She didn't realize she was still crying until she tasted a tear.

"I'm so sorry mama...I'm nothing Aztec anymore...I'm Catholic. I'm a colony for a European nation. I speak Spanish now", she was grateful for everything Spain and his country had taught her, but she couldn't help but feel as if she had failed her mother. Her mother who fought so hard to keep her little capitol. She felt guilty for loving life with Spain. New Spain broke down silently sobbing until she remembered something. She ran over to her drawer and took out a small clothe from the bottom. She unwrapped it and took out the ruby ring inside of it.

She remembered how her mother had given it to her minutes before Spain and his men charged in. At the time, it slipped right off Esmeralda. This time, it was a perfect fit. She held her breath as she lifted her hand up to her face, "I haven't forgotten you though... I'll try my best to keep our pyramids high"

Change was good, evolution was great, but Esmeralda never wanted to loose sight of her roots.

A soft knock was heard as Alfred came in, "Esme, everything alright?". She wiped her eyes away, attempting to pretend everything was going just fine.

"Yeah...Just some conflicting feelings", she sniffed and tried to stop the flow of tears. He closed the door and walked over to her. He held her face and kissed away a tear. "Let's get all this makeup off your face. You hardly look like yourself"

She stood there quietly as he wiped off all her make up with the fabric of his bow tie. He reached up and delicately took down her hair, sending it into long cascading curls that reached mid back. He smiled and tucked a strand behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully took off the corset. Once it was off and discarded, she let out a heavy breath. He laughed and cupped her chin. "I found you. I took off all the fancy Euro crap and here you are. My little Xochi. Learn what you wish in Spain, but to me, you will always be that crazy warrior who wore animal skin and feathers with paint all over you and taught me and Matt how to swim"

He smiled at her lovingly and slowly went in for a kiss. She tilted her head up to meet his lips. She tasted salty from the crying, but Alfred didn't mind. Tonight, on their last night, it was just the two of them. He was determined to make it count.

Their lips moved together in sync as she slightly nipped on his bottom lip. He smiled and slipped his tongue in her mouth as he held her tightly. She played with his hair as their tongues danced together. He carefully placed her on the bad and crawled on top of her. He pecked her lips a few times happily, before kissing her deeply again. He moved down her jaw line and onto her neck where he kissed her tenderly. He kissed down to her collar bone and then went back up to her lips. He lowered himself on top of her so they were inseparable, knowing she wouldn't get crushed. She was a lot stronger then she looked. Desperate for contact, she arched her back, sending her even closer to Alfred so that she could feel his muscles underneath his shirt.

As the kiss got more needy and intense, their breathing and movements matched. Heavy and fast. Hands flying everywhere as the two grinded against each other. Soft moans were heard as hair was pulled. Esmeralda's ruby ring glittered in the light as her fingers worked quickly to untuck Alfred's shirt and unbuttoned it. Without breaking the kiss, he quickly took off the shirt, almost ripping it apart in the process. His hands returned on Esmeralda as her own ran across his sculpted chest, memorizing the feel of his soft skin. He moaned as one hand gently grazed over his abdomen, the other going to the back of his head to push him as close as possible. He kicked off his shoes as she took of his pants. He slipped a hand up her dress and massaged her breast. The two moaned at the same time.

"I want to show you how much I love you", he whispered against her lips. "Then do it", she whispered back. He slipped off her dress as she pulled down his underwear. The two laid there, laced together, naked only to each other and the stars. They looked at each other up and down, taking in the sight hungrily. As much as Alfred wanted to ravish her in every way possible, he kissed her forehead gently and looked her in the eyes. "You sure?", she nodded with trust in her eye.

He smiled as he felt butterflies in his stomach. They kissed again, but slowly and softly, savoring each others movements and taste. America slipped a finger inside, pausing, waiting for her assurance. She nodded and he began to prepare her diligently. A loud moan escaped her lips as she clung on to Alfred, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He stopped and positioned his self. He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"I love you", she stroked his cheek. "I love you too", his world was lightened with this simple moment. He began to move slowly at first. She gasped loudly, but signaled him to continue as he broke through a barrier. He was nervous, they both were, but giving each other away seemed so right to them at the moment.

Later, he started moving faster and his thrusts were harder. She clenched on to him for dear life as she began to move as well. Her hips went up to match his every thrust. Cries, grunts, and moans filled the house. They were lucky the servants didn't live with them and left hours ago. Alfred's face was buried in the crook of Esmeralda's neck and he let out low grunts and whispered her name softly. She cried out his name and his head shot up to capture her in a sloppy kiss. They continued to move as one, connected in every way possible. Everything was different now. The way their names slid out of their lips had so much more meaning. It was no longer a name to match a face. It was who they loved. Every kiss seemed more precious and exploded, driving them crazy.

Their breath quivered and hitched, and their bodies glistened in sweat. Their hunger never dieing as they craved for more. The moans were music that filled the Spanish air. Finally, with a loud cry for the other, release came for them both. Alfred thrusted a few more times before pulling out. Bodies shaking, she could barley hold on to him as his weak arms forced themselves to support him so he could cradle her face and kiss her sweetly.

He rolled over and laid down next to her, pulling her over into his arms. The two lay there, in silence, entranced by the others slow heavy breathing. Esmeralda closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Don't forget it", her voice shook, but she got her point across because Alfred looked at her with a wide grin, eyes filling with love. "Same goes for you", he trapped her lips with his own. In one way, his heart was made, but he wondered if in another way, it was close to shattering because he knew he was leaving in a number of hours.

He knew it was time to tell her, "Well...I have something I've been wanting to tell you". She relaxed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Hmm?" He cleared his throat, "When I get back, I'm asking for my Independence". Esmeralda's eyes shot open, "What?". He nodded

"England's been using us to buy stuff for his own country and taxing us and making us do all the work. It's time for freedom. My country's ready to be on it's own", Esmeralda listened and sat up, but Alfred kept an arm around her. "You know England's just not gonna give it to you and say cheerio with a tip of the hat", she raised an eyebrow, hoping the boy had enough sense to see the importance in this.

"Then me and my men will fight for it! I know we don't exactly have a military, but hell, were some strong determined men. Plus, I already talked to France and he said that if worst comes to worst, he'll be my ally", you could see the dream in his eye for freedom, but Esmeralda only worried. She didn't want to doubt him. She knew he was full of surprises, so she took a deep sigh, "I just hope you really are ready. I wish you the best of luck". Alfred was a dreamer, full of determination. He was going to be alright, she had enough faith in him to believe that. He said his thanks.

"You're really going to shoot for it?", she asked. "Whatever it takes", he smiled. "God Alfred, you're crazy", she laughed.

"Just believe in me okay. I know I'll win for sure", he sat up as well and pressed their foreheads together. She smiled, "And what makes you so sure?" she teased. "Well", he began "You said we can never be together as long as we serve England and Spain. I'll win my revolution, keeping you in mind along with my people's freedom, then you can become independent and move back, and we can be together and raise our countries together!"

She admired his enthusiasm, but her sigh made him frown. "Alfred...It's great that you are going through with this and are ready to become a country, but I'm not! My place cannot function without Spain's help at the moment and I haven't even been there! They don't know me! I don't know my people! I don't know if they can function with me as their leader anytime soon. I'm not ready for Independence. Not anytime soon. Not at all"

"Then I'll wait for you. Take as long as you need until you are fully ready. And when you kick that Spanish bastard's ass, I'll be back home, waiting for you. Just don't forget about me and I'll always love you. No matter how long the distance. I'll wait. Don't worry. We'll be together some day, I promise", she nodded as he cradled her in his soft grip. "Do you promise? When we're free, we'll be together", he looked at her.

"I promise. I won't forget or stop loving you", she hugged him tightly. Honestly, she felt a little uneasy. Reality was hitting. Alfred was going to fight for independence and she had really never thought of leaving Spain since she was a little girl and was obsessed with the idea! Going for independence from him was crazy! Mental! She couldn't survive if she did. And who knew how long it would take, if she were to break away. Meaning, how long would it take before her and Alfred ever saw each other again and were free to be together. Together. The word was now a serious thing instead of a dream they shared. Anxiety crept up her spine as she fell asleep in his arms.


	27. Don't Share the Bed

How long has it been? Anyways! Don't worry MexicoXromano shippers! I ship it SO hard! I just dont know if I'll make it cannon...

* * *

"Remember the promise. I'll be seeing you" Alfred whispered in Esmeralda's ear as he ran to catch up with Arthur as he loaded the carriage.

"Don't miss me too much!" Spain slapped England's back a little too hard.

"Ooof! Shouldn't be too hard, you git" England murmured while rubbing his back.

Alfred gave on last look to Esmeralda before disappearing in the carriage. She watched as it became smaller and smaller, eventually until it became unseen. Spain sighed happily, "Well I'm glad that's over! Want some lunch princesa?". She shook her head, still staring in the direction the carriage rode off to. "I'm not hungry" she finally pried her eyes off the road and trudged her way inside, just wanting to be alone. She wasn't looking forward to a month alone with just Antonio. It made her nervous and her stomach got tied up when she thought about it.

Spain looked at her, shocked. "Not hungry? Since when are you not hungry?". He hurried up the front steps and into the large house. "Princesa, is everything okay? Did something bad happen?" he asked, suddenly concerned and ready to chase Alfred and Arthur and rip America's head off. She stopped a the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, everything's fine" she just wanted to take a nap and recover from all the emotional stuff that happened just as quickly as it left. Her heart skipped a beat as a flash back was played. She remembered every last detail as if it was happening all over again. She sighed deeply, only to be surrounded by Alfred's sweet but earthy scent.

"Are...are you sure?" Spain raised an eyebrow, still worried. She started walking up the steps, one by one. "Yeah. I'm just gonna take a siesta" her voice truly did sound exhausted, and she was still a little sore from the events. Spain watched her go up, a little confused and disappointed that he didn't get to jump into bonding time now that it was just the two of them. He frowned for a bit before going out to the garden.

Esmeralda tossed and turned, only managing to rest, but not slip off into sleep. She cracked an eye open, and then the other. She sat up and tied her thick long hair into a ponytail. She rubbed her eyes and left her room. "The sooner the better" she groaned as she went to look for Antonio. She found him in the garden, kneeling by some ripe tomatoes. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hola! No nap? Well come pick some tomatoes with me" he motioned for her to kneel down next to her, and she did so. Slowly, but she did. He grabbed a tomato from the vine and squeezed it. "You know more about tomatoes then I do. So tell me, is this tomato good enough for lunch" he asked, trying to lighten her mood.

She pretended to think, before reaching out and grabbing the plump fruit. Immediately, she started getting dreamy. The tomato was so perfect she just wanted to sink her teeth into it. She yanked it off the vine and held it close to her face. The perfect shade of red and just the right amount of hardness. Spain watched her carefully, not wanting to pull her out of her trance. He held his breath as she examined it. "I think it's perfect" she whispered, slightly tossing it into a basket.

Spain smiled and stood up, "Ready to start cooking?". The basket was already filled to the brim. The two walked over to the kitchen and started washing the tomatoes. Spain looked out the window that was right above the sink. "It's beautiful outside isn't it?" He asked, trying to make casual conversation. She nodded without looking outside. Spain found himself frowning. "Would you like to cut up some herbs I picked?" she nodded. Just a simple nod. She kept her eyes locked on the bowl that everything was being cut into. Spain managed a smile and gently placed the herbs and knife in her hand. He looked at her, worried again, and watched as she diligently cut up the herbs.

He set down his own knife, giving up and pushing the tomatoes away. "Esmeralda, please tell me what's going on" he put his hand on his hip and a deep frown settled on his face. Esmeralda continued to cut up the herbs, never looking up at him.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine..." she forced a smile, but continued looking down. Spain's frown deepened even more, but he softened it and his face went back to being genuinely concerned.

"I'm worried about you...Esmeralda" he tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't stop looking at the center of the bowl. "Esmeralda" he said more persistently. "I'm worried! Look, you aren't even paying attention to what you're doing" she blinked, actually observing her procedure and noticing that the herbs were getting everywhere but in the bowl. "Esmeralda, look at me. Princesa...what's going on" he held her wrist so she would stop chopping. When their skin touched, her eyes immediately flickered up to meet his. "What happened? Tell me" he looked at her as if the answer would appear on her forehead.

"Nothing bad happened. We got home and then I went upstairs to change. I'm just tired" she rubbed her eye with her free hand. Well, the first and last part was true. "Seriously Spain. I'm exhausted" he continued to look at her. This was not how he wanted the day to go. He wanted to have a fun time, not be drowned down by his concern. He was looking so forward to this day, but she was only putting him down. What else is new?

"Well...Alright then. But know, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here okay" he put a loving hand on her shoulder. She nodded, sure of her self that she would never even go and vent with Spain. "You know what, why don't I call one of the chefs in and we can go do something. Anything you want!" he offered happily, wanting the fun bonding time to begin.

"Can we relax?" Spain was about to disagree, but then he remembered how tired she was. She did look tired. Her gaze was unfocused and distant.

"Fine with me! Why don't we go up in my room and I can braid your hair? Isn't it soothing when hair gets played with" he smiled harmlessly. She raised an eyebrow at first, wondering if going into his room and letting him play with her hair was even a good idea.

"Eh, what the hell" she shrugged and went over to his room. Spain followed excitedly. She had only been in his room a small number of times, but it was only to deliver a message or have a short conversation. It wasn't off limits, it was just secluded from everything else in the house. Instead of upstairs, like Esmeralda's and Lovino's room, it was downstairs and in the back corner of the house. The only light that ever emitted from the corner was whenever Antonio had his door open. The inside was completely different. It almost had a royal and ornate feel to it. Everything was bright and comforting, all the colors were passionate ones that made you feel free. Spain had paintings and little Spanish nick knacks, a world map, books, and many more. In the far corner were two guitars and the sun or moonlight always managed to peer through his closed curtains.

"Well go on! Sit on the bed!" Spain jumped on his massive bed and beckoned her over. She walked over slowly, she's never even touched the bed. She got comfortable and Antonio went to work, brushing her thick wavy hair with his long fingers. New Spain sighed and closed her eyes, allowing Spain to detangle her hair. He began braiding it, slowly, letting her hair linger on his fingers. He pulled all of her hair out of her face and attempted a French braid. Once he was finished, he was about to show her his master piece, but realized she had fallen asleep. He laid her down carefully, with her head on his fluffy pillow. He smiled as he saw her peaceful face and listened to her breathe slightly.

He sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You look so innocent..." after he realized what he said, he couldn't help but give a soft snort, knowing that Esmeralda being innocent was impossible. He got up slowly and put a thin sheet over her resting body, leaving out the thick blanket since the heat from outside was pouring in the room. "I wonder what little shenanigans you're getting into in your dream. Just leave me out of them okay!" he laughed as he bent down and kissed her forehead. He shut off the lights and went to finish some work.

Time passed and Antonio finally finished everything that needed to be done. Not having hearing anything from Esmeralda, he figured she had woken up and went back into her room and keep to herself, so he was surprised when he walked into his bedroom and saw her lying there, right where he left her, still sleeping.

He ran a hand through his brown curls, "You sure were tried weren't you". He looked at her in disbelief. She was no longer the little girl who ran around the house knocking everything down. She was growing quickly and now resembled a teenager of merely fifteen years old. He grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change. Once he was finished, he went and laid on the bed next to her, pulling up the thick blanket since the night was cold. He quickly fell into slumber, falling asleep to the sound of Esmeralda's breathing. Near the middle of the night, Spain woke up to a large thumping on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing creep!" Esmeralda had awakened and was trying to get Antonio to wake up. He sat up smiling.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked as he grabbed the pillow and set it down.

Esmeralda huffed, "You're such a creep. You couldn't have gone up and slept in Lovino's room or something! Don't share the bed with me! That's weird and makes you look like a pedo!"

Spain laughed and lifted his hands up in surrender, "Okay I get it!"

"Now leave me alone!" Esmeralda pointed towards the door.

Spain raised an eyebrow, amused. "Wait, are you kicking me out of my own room?" he laughed.

"Yes! Now go!" she shoved him with another pillow, too lazy to make the trip to her bedroom.

"Hmm...I don't know. I was planning on staying here with you" he teased.

"No!" Esmeralda shoved a pillow in his face and stomped out.

"Goodnight princesa!" Spain called out, still amused, as he heard her little feet stomping up the stairs and slamming her door shut. "Yup. Goodnight" he said to no one in particular as he rolled over and went back to sleep.


	28. Oh Shit He's Hot

Oolala this one was fun to write...I know exactly what course to take for the next few chapters huurrrrhurhur. Enjoy and I know this one will make a lot of you happy

* * *

Esmeralda sat on the couch, listening to Spain play on his guitar. Even though she didn't want to admit it, this past month with him was actually really fun. He took her out shopping and both hating to be alone, had no other choice but to hang out with each other. Esmeralda no longer found him annoying...she found him sweet. Still annoying, but sweet.

"So let me guess, once Lovino comes back, you're going to be so embarrassed about all the time you just had to hang out with me, that you're going to go back to neglecting me" Spain smiled, but deep inside, he was serious.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid Spain. I'm not two faced. Plus, it'll be funny for him to come home and see us getting along" she finished the braid in her hair and looked at the Spaniard seated in the floor. The two balanced each other out perfectly. Esmeralda's fiery personality was amusing to Spain and Antonio's care free personality kept Esmeralda in check. She began maturing greatly after accepting Spain and had stopped putting so much energy on hating him. The two had a very interesting friendship, like a love hate one because Esmeralda could still be a little stubborn at times and lash out at him with her words, but Spain just smiled and forgave her later. In just one week since the ball, she aged a bit and now. just a month after, resembled a seventeen year old, and Spain was taking this into notice how womanly she was becoming...

He sighed, "You're growing up so fast".

"Oh come on, no sappy moments remember?" she smiled at him and his heart melted. He had finally gotten her to give him a real smile without even trying. He smiled back, he was cheesy and sentimental and as much as it made Esmeralda smile, she told him it was totally lame and not her thing.

"But I thought you liked all my cheesy jokes" he strummed his guitar lightly as his green eyes met her brown ones.

"Yeah I do, but let's just stay away from sentiment. I'm not a little girl anymore" she laid down on the couch and looked up at the cieling.

"Not one bit, you're becoming quite the woman! I'm proud of you" even though it scared Spain how independent she was, he couldn't help but admire her drive and passion. She snorted and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Antonio..." Esmeralda was the first to break the silence. He made a soft noise indicating that he was paying attention. "Thank you. For everything. You've been really good to me and I've been nothing but a bitch. I'm sorry"

Spain felt his stomach flutter and he lit up. "Really? No problem, it's no big deal, really!" he laughed and got up, hugging her tightly. She didn't hesitate to hug him back this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his sweet scent.

"Hey, what happened to no sappy moments?" Antonio teased.

"Shut up before I never hug you again" New Spain smiled and only hugged him closer.

"That would be horrible! I'll trick you into hugging me" he smirked and sat down on the couch with her.

"I wont fall for shit" she matched his smirk. The two stayed like this for a while before breaking the silence with bits of laughter, or at least, Spain did. He couldn't keep a straight face and Esmeralda was slowly cracking hers, but quickly joined him when she couldn't hold the face anymore. "We're ridiculous" her laughter slowly died and she played with the hem of her dress.

"Tell me Esmeralda, what do you like?" Spain pulled her in his lap and rubbed her shoulder.

"That's a vague question. I like festivities" she simply answered. Spain rose an eyebrow, the likes and dislikes of a colony always foreshadowed the future of their country, if they ever became one. Personality would also help predict this, but likes and hobbies were huge and painted the country.

"Festivities? Like what?" he looked at her curiously, wanting to get a picture of New Spain if she was in charge.

She shifted in his lap a bit. "Well you know, vibrant holidays, your own style, music, dances, huge parties. Festivities! Colorful food, definitely" Spain laughed, no matter what, Esmeralda always managed to bring food into the conversation. He had to admit, Esmeralda would have quite the interesting country if she wasn't just a version of his culture. "When's Lovino going to get back?" Romano was supposed to be getting back from Italy this weekend and she couldn't wait. She missed her partner in crime dearly and wanted to see him.

Spain shrugged, honestly not knowing. "Oh well, you know Lovino, he probably forgot what day it was or pissed the carriage driver off so they left without him" he sighed, still feeling anxious about Esmeralda ignoring him once her best friend came back. The two stayed like this for a while, Esmeralda hummed lightly while Spain began taking her braid out and starting one of his own on her long wavy hair when suddenly a loud thud was heard followed by even louder cursing.

"Lovino's home!" the two screamed and ran to the door. Spain got to the Italian first and trapped him in a bone constricting hug.

"Lovino, look how much you've grown! I've missed you so much!" Spain smothered the other while Lovino tried to pry him off.

"Get the hell off me you freak! Stop! You're going to mess up my hair dammit!" he succeeded in pulling him off and straightened his shirt.

Esmeralda came into view and stopped in her tracks. Lovino was handsome...Very handsome. He got a lot taller and had done a lot of aging himself. He now resembled a nineteen year old with a great sense of style and Esmeralda's eyes went wide as she looked at him while he shooed Spain away. Lovino looked up and caught Esmeralda looking. He smirked and pushed Spain out of the way. He walked over to her, without saying a word and stopped right in front of her. He looked down at her; he was still smirking and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool.

"You've gotten older" he said plainly, teasing. He observed her carefully, she was much older looking and he thought she was even prettier than the last time he saw her.

"Not as old as you" Esmeralda replied with a matching smirk. She straightened up, she was still short, but she had managed to grow a little; but she was still tiny compared to Lovino. He was tall and lanky and one could easily see the young manliness in his face.

"Shut up" he rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug, missing her deeply. She returned the tight hug and refused to let go, not that he minded.

"I missed you" she said into his slightly toned chest.

"I know" he chuckled and she punched his arm.

"You ass" she stuck her tongue out but he only pulled her back into the hug.

"Chill out. I missed you too" he smiled down at her and she nearly swooned. They held a gaze for a moment, wondering how the other got so goddamned attractive. Spain broke the silence, feeling left out.

"Lunch time guys!" he broke the hug and placed an arm on each of them.

"I already ate!" Lovino and Esmeralda said in sync as Lovino took Esmeralda's hand and ran up the steps, into his room. He closed the door and faced her.

"You look great. Old, but great" he teased as he tried to cover up how much in awe he really was.

She rolled her eyes, "You know by calling me old, your only calling yourself even older"

"Ouch, somebody became a little miss know it all while I was gone" he stuck his tongue out and sat down on his bed, missing the soft and worn in feel of it. In the time that Lovino was out shoving his face in food, Esmeralda had become very wise and made up her own theories and reading up on old legends and myths. She always leaned towards the supernatural stuff and enjoyed learning about the creatures that roamed around in the dark.

She sat down on the bed with him and told him that he also looked great. He blushed obviously but he pretended it didnt effect him.

"So, how did go being alone with that American asshat? He didnt try anything did he? He didnt hurt you, right? Because I will take a goddamed boat all the way over to that place and kick his ass" he sat up quickly, ready to pounce.

She laughed and pushed him back down, laying down herself afterwards. "Relax, nothing bad happened. Actually, it was great" she smiled secretly to herself and Lovino raised an eyebrow before catching on. His hazel eyes shot wide and he sat right back up.

"No! You guys did not!" his tone was filled with surprise as he hoped she was lying. He clutched her shoulders and protested against her decisions. "No! Why him! Oh God no, you should've waited. Oh my God, I should've never left. If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have screwed that little bastard" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, feeling slightly jealous. She laughed, amused and told him it was all true and beautiful. He scoffed and said it was all "Fucking bull shit, Esmeralda" but shrugged it off. "Oh well, what's done is done. I mean, you guys weren't actually dating so you just sinned missy" he laughed at the last part, having religion being such a strong part of their teachings with Spain. He sighed, trying to get used to the fact that she and Alfred rendezvous. He knew she was telling the truth, but he was just surprised.

"So are you guys like, eternally bound by fate or some crappy shit" he allowed himself to sink back into his bed and she followed suit.

"Don't be stupid Lovino. No, we're not" she assured him.

"Well I'm just glad you're not being stupid. 'Oh! We had sex so now I have to never touch another man in my life because I am bound to him and this means we are going to be together for ever!' Thats just stupid" Lovino laughed at how stupid some girls could be, honestly, he was glad she wasn't tied down to Alfred. He still liked her, hopelessly and unconditionally, but he's spent so long waiting for her to return the feelings that he just gave up.

Esmeralda began staring at Lovino again, swooning with every breath he took. He noticed and turned to face her. "Like what you see?" he smirked as he stretched his tall body, having his shirt come up, showing a sneak peek of a belly with new muscles that were never there before.

Esmeralda clenched her jaw and looked away. "Bastard" she mumbled under her breath.


	29. Upper Hand

s/9239300/1/Eternal-freedom Hey guys, I wrote a one-shot! It's a homestuck/humanstuck AU thing I wrote while sad. It would mean a lot if you checked it out and looked at the writing in it whether or not you like Homestuck, i just want to show you how my writing turns out when I'm not entirely rushing and just writing in the moment of things. I feel as if the writing is a little better and different than the writing I do for this story. Please check it out :3

* * *

The rain poured down on the large house, trapping the residents inside with nothing to do. Esmeralda and Lovino sat on the couch, watching Antonio as he quickly shuffled back and forth between the living room and his bedroom, taking sheets and pillows with him and dumping them in an absurd pile of clouds in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell are you doing Antonio?" Esmeralda rose an eyebrow, watching his every move with question.

"Oh so now it's Antonio! What, you're on a first name basis with him? I leave for one month and now you guys are all buddy buddy? Is this a conspiracy or am I missing something!" Lovino interjected before Spain could answer Esmeralda. He crossed his arms with a huff and looked back between the two. "Well! I'm waiting!"

"Jeez, calm down Lovi. Does me calling Spain Antonio get your panties in a twist? We're on good terms, chill the fuck out" Esmeralda eyed him, unsure of everything that was going on. Spain had blankets, Lovino flipped out because she called Spain by his name. Men.

"When the hell did this happen!" Lovino's voice was almost a shrill as his arms flied around with every syllable.

"While you were away, obviously" she rolled her eyes, but sneaked a glanced at the angry and confused Lovino. She's always liked seeing him like this, it was amusing and adorable, but now...she bit her lip and looked away before he caught her staring.

"How! No, you know what, I don't care! Go ahead and be chummy with whoever you want! Well, I mean, you really can be, but...Just how did this happen so quickly! Are you going through shock from having me gone for so long and you were forced to hang out with him? No, no. I don't care remember?" he went on rambling, loosing his train of thought. "But anyways! If you really must know Esmeralda, ANTONIO is obviously running around like the uncool moron he is and placing blankets on the floor so he can lay on them and look at the ceiling, thinking over his pathetic life".

"Lovi, that's what you do" Esmeralda shot him a smirk and he stuck his tongue out in response. "Oh! I'm so scared! Sticking out your tongue and insulting me like a child!" sarcasm dripped down Esmeralda's voice dramatically and Lovino gave a soft laugh.

He shrugged and faced her. "Old habits die hard" he smiled warmly, causing a blush to form on Esmeralda's face, which made Lovino's stomach flip. The two stayed like that for a while, smiling and blushing at each other, the Spaniard in front of them completely forgotten. Spain stood with his hands on his hips and cleared his throat for the seventh time, frowning. The two snapped out of their trance and looked over at Spain who immediately smiled when they turned their attention to him.

"I'm ready!" he announced, gesturing over to the pile behind him. He had pillows and poles and blankets of all sorts.

Lovino blinked, "Ready for what? Are you going to wrap us up in there and roll us down a hill?" Lovino asked, unamused.

Spain gave out a giggle, "No silly! Since it's raining, I decided we'd do something fun!"

"Fun? No offense Spain, but you're head is still a little old fashioned. We're in the seventeen hundreds, not the seventeenth century" Lovino's comment had caused a fit of laughter from Esmeralda, which clearly upset Spain as he frowned deeply and shot a glare at Lovino, he knew this would happen. He knew Lovino would step in between whatever he had with Esmeralda.

"Just trust me on this! Since we're stuck inside, I decided we'd camp in the living room!" Spain, grinned, proud of himself for coming up with such a thing. "Come on, help me set up" he took up a thin blanket and set it on the floor, followed by a fluffy one.

"There's no way I'm doing this lame shit. I've got better things to do" Lovino crossed his arms, feeling the event to be childish and he didn't want anything to do with it.

"Suit yourself, but it sounds like fun" Esmeralda smiled and got up to help the Spaniard set up a tent with bed sheets.

Lovino cursed under his breath and got up as well. "Well...I suppose you guys could use my help. I'll make the tent less shitty" it took many trials and errors before the three had set up a fortress of softness. They climb in and admired their work.

"So now what..." Esmeralda sat on a pillow and looked to the two. Light barley peered through the thin sheets above them and the air was becoming stuffy, but no one minded. Antonio said he would go to the kitchen and grab a couple of snacks and dashed out, leaving Esmeralda and Lovino alone. Lovino wasted no time in questioning her new friendship with Spain and she only replied with an eye roll and a "Why are you so inquisitive" which caused him to blink and go on a rant about vocabulary and how pointless it is.

"What the hell is taking him so long" Lovino peeped out of their sheet door and called out to the Spaniard.

"Lovino! Some of your luggage is still outside!" Spain's voice was clearly amused as he looked outside the window to see the forgotten suit cases being drenched completely. "Are you going out there because I'm not!" he grinned and looked at him, knowing he had no other choice.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Fine, I'll get it myself" Lovino climb out of the tent, stumbling a little, and went outside to find birds pecking at his luggage. "What the hell are birds doing out here! You dumb asses are getting your fucking wings wet!" he chased them around, but no matter how hard he tried, the birds kept flying back to him and focused their attention to him, chasing him back and forth. Esmeralda and Spain stood by the window, enjoying the show. Being uncoordinated, Lovino tripped all over the place and by the time he came inside, slamming the door against the wall in defeat, he was covered head to toe in rain water and mud, dripping off his hair and sticking to his clothes. "I don't wanna fucking here anything from either of you. Those birds are possessed" with that, he trudged into the living room, leaving a thick trail of mud.

"I hope you're cleaning up because you're getting the house dirty!" Spain frowned, but laughed at his poor colony.

"I can barley move! My clothes are sticking to me!" Lovino's clothes had turned a dark shade of brown and his arms and face took an appeal to the color as well.

"Esmeralda, help him out. I'm going to make some snacks" Spain disappeared behind the kitchen before she could say no.

Esmeralda blinked, "Okay, let me get this straight... Antonio wants me to help you get naked..?". She wasn't sure he had thought through it clearly when he had told her to do it, not that she minded. She felt her stomach flutter, but dismissed it, trying to look as casual as possible. She glanced over at the disheveled Lovino, defeated by Mother Nature herself, a classic opponent for many.

Lovino shrugged, "Whatever, let's go". He slowly walked over to the bathroom, followed by New Spain. He scrunched up his face, trying to separate his shirt from his skin; the mud and water made the fabric too heavy and his skin sucked it back up when he let go. They entered one of the bathrooms and Esmeralda turned on a gas lamp, illuminating the small room perfectly. Romano tried to take off his shirt, trying his best not to feel the cold fabric hitting and sliding against his skin and not have the mud get anywhere else. He held it out, water and mud dripped down, hitting the floor and making little puddles. He gave a tedious sigh and tossed it somewhere in the room. There was always a convenient barrel filled with water in the bathrooms so they could wash their faces or hands. A larger and wider barrel sat in the corner where they would bathe.

Since this particular bathroom was a lot smaller than all the other bathrooms, which were much nicer, there wasn't that much free space between Esmeralda and Lovino. Esmeralda grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the barrel, wringing it out thoroughly, watching the water fall in a quiet rhythm into the barrel. She turned around to hand Lovino the rag but stopped in her tracks. There was Lovino, right in front of her leaning against the wall with a bothered expression. His lean and slightly chest was bare and sleek, as water rolled down his chest and gave him an almost glistening look. He was a lot tanner then the last time she saw him. A nice olive tint took a nice tone on his skin, making his hazel eyes stand out more. He looked cold, but pretending not to be. He slighty shifted every once in a while to keep his blood flowing so he wouldn't freeze.

She pursed her lips and tried to focus on something else. She squeezed something in her hand and the water that trickled down put her back to Earth as she looked down at the rag and then back to Romano. "Here, wash yourself off" she threw the rag in his direction and he leaned forward as it landed in his hand. He stepped forward and put the rag back in her hand, looking down at her since she was still short. Her heart began pounding, being so close to him, she wondered what the hell happened in Italy to make him return so handsome.

"Why can't you do it?" his voice was soft and rolled off his tongue smoothly. She breathed in deeply, trying not to swoon so obviously. She let out a tiny laugh and pushed Lovio's hand to his chest, rag and all.

"Because you're not a child anymore. You can do it yourself" she managed to sound bored and as if she wasn't about to drool all over the place. He took a hold of her hand before she could run out of the bathroom and go all the way to her her room with out stopping, only to lock herself in her room and panic and question how Lovino was making her feel. It didn't seem right...Lovino was her friend and just a month ago, she was in love...she couldn't just swap guys even though she wasn't tied down to any of them.

"But I'm tired" Lovino whined as he tugged her hand and she jolted forward slightly. "Come on, please" he pouted, but she only shook her head, denying his request.

"No, what the hell do I look like? Wash yourself" Esmeralda rolled her eyes, but Lovino continued to pester her by tugging her arms towards him every time she backed up. He put his hands on her hips and asked her again one last time. She blushed heavily, not being able to resist anymore and she agreed to clean him up. He smirked, seeing her reaction.

He smiled softly as she brought the wet rag to his face and began to wipe away any trace of mud from his face carefully. She slowly slid it down to his neck and made sure to get behind his ears. He kept his hands lightly on her waist, watching her every move. She began to wash his chest and her heart pounded as her blush grew heavier, giving Lovino an ounce of confidence. She was moving so lightly, as if he was a top secret file and she found it in the middle of a confined room. Cautiously moving, she couldn't take her eyes off from him.

Lovino smirked and pulled her closer, "You know you're blushing, right?"

She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on getting her friend clean. "Don't be stupid."

"Aw come on, it's cute" Lovino was amused as the cause and effect of the situation. "I think I know what's going on"

"What the hell are you going on about" she refused to look at his hazel eyes, which peered down at her.

"Don't you see? We've switched roles. Now I have the upper hand" his smirk grew as her heart stopped beating. Now she was the nervous one, battling a crush. Yes, Lovino still liked her, but he wasn't going to be a nervous wreck anymore; he promised himself that.


End file.
